An Unlikely Pair
by O. N. Labbit
Summary: Rose's POV. She meets Leah and an unlikely friendship develops. They find they have common interests through life, love, gun shots, imprinting snafu's, and all the trials and tribulations as they become the best of friends. Canon pairs; Blackwater. Epic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The Greenhouse**

Emmett whispered, "I'm so thankful you're in my life, Rose."

I turned quickly and there he stood - so tall, and truly my shelter in life. What would I do without him? We were in our spot in the woods. It was our own special place behind our greenhouse.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"Your scent lingers for miles wherever I am."

"Don't get too poetic, my dear, someone may find out our secret."

"That we're not utter dolts?"

"That and we've been growing pot for medicinal purposes – but that is neither here nor there."

He laughed, kissing my lips gently. "We're off to another hunt – Edward's joining this time - FINALLY. I don't think we'll be back for three days. You think you could try and get along with Bella this time? Teach her the ropes of hunting again. I know it's been difficult when Edward leaves with us. She's so dependant on him bringing home carcasses for her, since after five years she _still_ hasn't got the hang of it."

Emmetts' thick brow lowered, exasperated. We were all exasperated at trying to help Bella acclimate to vampire life. She just wasn't very bright.

"I can always try. It's not as if we don't get along – we have an understanding. I understand her completely, and she understands that I'm not a trifle and stays away from me."

I grinned – possibly smirked.

Emmett laughed full and loudly. "That's my Rose. Never give an inch. But… please get along."

"I've nearly bitten my tongue off trying to get along. You know what we've had to live with for five years of Edward's marriage. She is even beginning to wear thin with poor Alice. Or… our wonderful peacemaking mother, Esme. Poor Jasper… what he has to put up with being with Alice and so close to you and me. Thankfully, Carlisle has been very busy at the hospital. Even he has nearly bitten off not only his tongue but a good part of his jaw holding back. Edward is blinded by Bella's so-called beauty that he can't see the shortcomings. It's rather hard to watch what Edward has become with his new wife – a simpering lap-dog. He may as well be part of that wolf tribe."

"Understood."

Emmett's choice of one word shut me up. He had a way of being concise when needed.

After a pause of almost a minute, watching his knowing stare, "…understood, yes my love."

He lifted me in a bear hug and then kissed along my neck and ears to my mouth. "Ahh," he sighed, "I am going to miss you. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Never."

Emmett leapt off into the woods and back to the house to join the others. They would leave from there.

Weather held at the constant barometric reading of 29.5 and falling. We could expect storms. I was at our greenhouse checking on the plants before the bad weather arrived. I had a system so they would have the perfect amount of water during storms and not be inundated with the harsh elements. Emmett and I built it together.

Emmett was on his hunting trip with Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle. My sweet Emmett had a good appetite. I sometimes thought over what it would be like if I could cook him hearty meals and then wrap him large lunches for a human hunting trip. I knew he would enjoy my cooking if for another life, but _vis-à-vis_ we were vampires forever. That was our lot in life and I accepted it. I had to accept many things as a vampire – most importantly never having a child. However, I also appreciated it because without this second chance I would not have my sweet Emmett. I understood these things, despite Bella thinking I was simply a blonde _nimrod_ – as she put it – that had no idea about love. She was such a simpleton of a girl.

The storms, as I'd predicted, came and the canopy of large trees held back the heaviest of the torrent.

I stepped out from the greenhouse and instantly smelled a scant fragrance of something. No – it was not fragrance – it was an odor - a horribly smelly odor of wet fur.

"Grrrrr, those no good werewolves are about."

I tepidly moved forward and then heard a small whimpering.

Wonderful, now I had to listen to an emotional werewolf? We were at a truce and this was our section of the woods, so I asked, "Hello, is anyone there?" I knew full well they were trespassing.

A low, rumbling growl came.

"Look, you're trespassing on my property. You'd better leave. I'd hate to break our truce over greenhouse maintenance."

I stood and then saw her come out from the fauna and flora of low, broad green leaves. Her hair was long, black, and she was tall. It was one of the Quileute Tribe girls. Ah, it was the only female werewolf – I forgot her name, "Leena-Lee-Leah-something like that." They all looked the same to me.

"This is your property? Are you sure?" The girl tested.

"Yes – very sure." I added, "Is it… Leah?"

"Yes."

She wore only a small cotton dress that she obviously threw over her changed body. She was barefoot, dripping wet, and I was at the same point of being drenched, as we stood across from one another. The rain was coming down in droves now. Lightening brightened the sky in 45 second intervals and then loud, very loud, thunder. I'm sure Bella was rallying the remainder of our family about baseball time. She was so dense – much like the forest in this area.

"I'm sorry, but I'd never seen this greenhouse before and wondered what it was." The tribe girl spoke, while wandering about my greenhouse, as if inspecting it.

"It's a private dwelling." I crossed my arms in front, waiting for her to leave.

She sniffed, as if smelling the area. "What do you grow in your greenhouse? Vegetables? …since you're a…" she smirked, "vegetarian?"

She was a sarcastic one, wasn't she?

"Various plants and flowers," I finally answered. "I might have a dogwood seedling I can sell you if you'd like."

She stopped wandering and stared me down. "HAH – yes, very funny. Aren't you the blonde one Bella told Jacob she can't stand - Rosalie? The one that's jealous of her beauty?"

"I wouldn't know what dribbles around that brain of hers, so all I can adhere to is --- that I'm blonde."

I wondered if she actually would have said that. Everyone said Bella was the most beautiful woman on earth. I hadn't noticed, since I felt beauty ran deeper than the outer dermis. If Bella had told that Jacob boy this about me – she was not only petty, but also feckless.

"I think its horrible how Jacob still fawns over her. She's married for goodness sake – five years now – and I'm…" the girl suddenly stopped speaking and looked away. "Yes, well, thanks for sharing about your greenhouse. I only thought it was an admirable building and thought… maybe the owner was interesting so I was checking it out. I'm sorry for trespassing."

Before I could say a word to the young woman she sprinted off into the woods and I heard a howl. She must have changed back. Who could understand those werewolves?

That was an odd encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Alice**

Bella sat in her and Edward's room with headphones on. Her idea of living seemed to be sitting in the room and listening to music. Day in and day out that's all she did. I loved music, but I could also do two things at once.

I walked by and Bella leapt up from the floor.

"Hey," she called out.

I cringed, rolling my eyes with my back to Bella.

Finally turning, "Yes?"

"Do you know where my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ went?"

I stood watching her. She continued to place her hands in her pockets, rocking on her feet, and then chewing gum – of all things. Boorish - came to mind when I looked at Bella. I felt sorry for Charlie and her mum, Renee. They were so lost when she disappeared, and yet it didn't seem to faze her at all. How could a human – yes, vampire's still think as humans – walk through life with such little concern of others?

I finally answered, "No," and then turned to leave.

I heard the wind pass between her lips as she stated, "_whatever_."

I walked back into my room and went to my dresser. It was on the top. I opened the drawer and smiled. A ratty, torn book lay there. The only book Bella read, other than school issued assignments. Since she no longer went to school – this was it. I hoped that if it disappeared for a few days she might consider picking up another book. We had a floor to ceiling library. Any time of the day – since she didn't sleep – she could ask Carlisle if she could borrow a book. I just wanted her to expand her knowledge a bit. Was that too much to ask after five years of sitting around doing nothing but having sex, and then sitting around some more? Get a life – came to mind.

I turned in an instant. Alice was behind me.

"I saw that," Alice said quickly.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"What you have in the drawer. You know Edward will be angry if he finds out."

"So let him."

Alice walked over, her steps always so light, as she pirouetted to the chair at my desk, and then sat.

"I know it's difficult," Alice began, "but…"

"Please don't start the lecture Alice."

"I'm not." She tossed her cute little head of hair in her two hands, fluffing it out.

"Yes you are. How long have I known you?"

"I lost count at fifty years."

We both laughed and I sat down on the couch across from the desk.

"Why did you tell Bella you foresaw being her best friend?" I asked her. "You and I both knew that was a lie."

Alice spun in my chair, a good 360 degrees, until she stopped, facing me. "She needed to hear that. You and I both knew she'd get Edward. Edward's never been the brightest bulb… in the socket – if you know what I mean? She's needier than most and so…." Alice pondered her next words. "I did it for Edward. You know I'd do anything to make him happy." She slapped me on the thigh. "You might want to try that too."

"Five years. I'm done trying. Edward doesn't need me to make him happy, either. He really could care less whether I approve of his wife or not."

Alice winked, "I foresee something odd in the future for you, Rose. Want me to share?"

"Please don't tell me I'll be her _new_ best friend."

"Hah," she laughed, "no silly."

She then grabbed my hand. "Hey, let's go shopping. We can talk."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"You always get so sad sack after Emmett leaves."

"I know. I'm just going to run back to our green house. Can you take a rain check?"

We both laughed at the pun. It was still raining heavily outside.

"Can I come?" Alice was beside herself. She loved going to the green house. Mostly she loved smoking the pot with me. "Afterward we can grab a bite. Something about when it's raining hard – I don't know – makes the deer taste so much yummier."

"Sounds fun."

A knock came at the door to my room. We both turned and Bella was standing there.

"Hey Alice," Bella said, smiling.

Bella again did that toe to heel rocking with her hands in her pockets. I had always learned ladies do not do this. Not to mention, she stood at my door and didn't even say hello to me - both very rude and lacking in manners.

"Hey… Bella." Alice shot the most minor glance to me, her eyes lifting, and then back to Bella, "did you need something?"

"I'm… a little hungry. I… didn't see Esme downstairs and so…."

"You need me to get you some food?"

"Well…" she rocked some more. "Can you maybe go hunting with me?"

Bella's glances to me were furtive, never looking me in the eye. Sometimes I thought she was actually frightened of me.

Alice popped up from the chair. "Sure. Why don't I do that?"

Alice glided to the door and then turning back slightly, taking Bella's elbow in her hand, "Let's go!" Alice turned to me; she showed me her gritted teeth, and then left the room.

I'd be visiting the green house alone. Poor Alice was stuck with babysitting duty once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Brief Word from Our Sponsor – Author's Note**

I appreciate reviews. They are encouraging. It helps immensely, and so if you review my stories I'm very appreciative and thank you wholeheartedly.

This fanfic doesn't paint Bella in the best light. Of course, that doesn't mean the light might not shine a little brighter on her a bit later in the story. There is always more to a character than simply bad/good, mean/kind, and smart/dumb. Humans are complex in emotion and feelings. To place any character in a box would quell the ability of character growth.

Basically… it would take all the fun out of good writing.

I felt Rosalie and Leah were the smartest and had the best grasp on reality. They were sharp tacks. I think of Rosalie as the strong bad girl, who isn't all bad, but only considered bad because she doesn't bend to everyone else's will. She is a rebel. She is outspoken. Edward called her stubborn – and, thank goodness she was. She was the bulwark of _truthiness_.

My favorite part of _Twilight_ was the Cullen family – specifically the dynamic of Rosalie/Emmett and Alice/Jasper. I also enjoyed Carlisle and his love, Esme, and the siblings, Seth and Leah. Unfortunately, I found Bella very shallow and under-developed and Edward incurious to the world. That bothered me greatly. How do you live 100+ years and become so boring and incapable of enjoying the world around you? Edward was severely under-developed as a 100-year-old male, and fit more into the 17-year-old that his body exuded. The thing is – he wasn't 17. He only looked 17. This is only my opinion, of course. Obviously, I enjoyed the universe of Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_, or I would not be using her characters in my first venture of fanfic writing. ~_^

So, I hope to remedy that pet peeve of mine in the fanfics I write for _Twilight_.

Next, I'm hoping to write an All Human Fanfic with all the Cullens, including Bella and Edward; hopefully, they'll act their age.

And now, for the next chapter:

**Chapter Three – Leah**

The storms passed. There was only the steady patter of thick drops cutting through the canopy. It was dark now and Alice was still out hunting with Bella. Esme was sewing something or other, and so I left. She asked if I wanted her to join me, but I told her Bella might need her later. Esme thought it best she stay, in that case.

I approached the greenhouse slowly, noting the figure sitting on the step leading up to the door. The smell of that person was familiar.

Our greenhouse was a very basic design, rectangular, but a very beautiful light oak wood for the frame, with glass all around it. The greenery crawled along the interior, making the inside at this time of night under the cresting moon's full light look like millions of spider legs.

Walking up, "I suppose you're only here again because you're… _curious_?"

She cleared her throat. "I have a thing about throwing stones at glass houses and wondered if I should attempt it."

"You do that and our truce will most definitely be over."

I was finally in front of the young Quileute girl, who still sat, leaning her back against the door. Not that I cared, but she seemed very out of sorts.

"So," I began, after a lengthy breath, "the tribe on vacation? Your mommy throw you out? Your brother, that cute little wolf… Seth, stole your Barbie?"

She coughed into her hand. It was then she looked up at me and her eyes sparkled against the light. They were lighter than I had at first thought. They looked like caramel chocolates with white edging, as the light from the moon's reflection made them sparkle.

"You know my brother?" she asked.

"I know _of_ him. He's always been friends – very good friends – with my brothers through the years. You're part of the sect that broke off and joined Jacob – the other idiot who pines for Bella."

She kicked out a loud laugh. "Yes – you're familiar with us."

The rain finally stopped. I looked up and then back down to the girl, Leah.

"Is there some reason you continue to come to my greenhouse?"

"Actually," she stood, "I wondered if I could maybe get a tour of the inside. Maybe look over," she grinned off-sided, "a dogwood?"

I snickered, walking up to the door and she moved aside. I finally said, "Sure – why not."

I unlocked the door and walked inside. She followed me in.

I closed the door behind us, again she moved to the side. I realized that she moved always on alert, her eyes never leaving my hands and eyes. We were sworn enemies, after all.

"As you can see," I began, "it's very hot in here. I'm sure that doesn't bother you."

"No."

"Is there any plant variety you have a particular fondness for?" I asked while walking to the lights. I flipped the switch and they came on with a _clicking_ sound, the fluorescent bulbs gradually brightening until there was a very low lighting, affecting a surreal ambience.

The forest was dark around us, thanks to the canopy, but the light that played off the earth's topography at this elevation made it seem brighter at night. The fog had rolled in and so we were in the small glass house, looking like we'd entered a secret room in heaven.

She pawed at the crowns of a few snapdragons.

"Be careful," I said.

She delicately touched them with the tip of her finger. "I'm sorry – I am trying."

I could see she was.

She then broke into a very large grin. "Is that" pointing to the cannabis, "marijuana?"

"Yes."

"Medicinal?"

"…Oh of course."

She turned to me with a naughty grin. "Can vampires feel the effects?"

"Can werewolves?"

Two hours later we sat smoking, leaning back on two lounge chairs in the middle of the woods beside the greenhouse.

We couldn't stop laughing, as each relayed stories of our siblings. She told of how Seth would snore so loud at night that her mom would wake up thinking there was a burglar. She'd jump out of bed with a shotgun. And then I told her how Jasper always picked his toenails with Alice's combs, and made me promise not to tell.

We couldn't stop laughing. Both feeling so at ease in one another's company. It didn't hurt that we were totally, and utterly, stoned.

She finally burst out, "I killed my father."

Silence fell between us in an instant. She coughed - the joint dangling from her fingers. The laughter completely ceased and the reality struck, surprising Leah at what she'd just stated. It took me a moment to ingest what she said.

"Um," she took the lightest breath, "wow – that…" she took the joint, smashing it into the ground. "Um," she stood, "I should probably go."

Handing me the joint, she said, "Here – I'm sorry… I… don't know what I was thinking coming here."

I finally took it from her hand. "Leah?"

"Thanks… Rose – for the smoke and the talk," she said.

Within a moment she was off and into the woods. I sat - the joint burning to the nib. I dropped it, and then nonchalantly smashed the remainder with my boot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Crime and Punishment**

The sun rose on my second day without Emmett. I looked out our floor to ceiling window in the nook of our room, lounging back on a comfy settee, a Victorian period piece with curved mahogany legs, and a flowered pattern.

Mornings always brought on low fog, crawling across the trees like mysterious phantoms, lost and unaware of where they should be. Living forever brought on that same sense at times - the sense that the future was always untenable.

I was just finishing up _Crime and Punishment_. Sonia was such a lovely character. It was the last of my goal to finish everything Dostoevsky had written before I'd start up on a random author whose last name began with "E." I'd done this several times already and had started back up in the last two years. Austen took up A LOT of time. I'm pretty sure if I could have slept through _Emma_, I would have. I then tackled Bronte – which made me laugh when I peeked at the book in the top of my unmentionable's drawer – Bella's worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. And then Cervantes was who I read in the "C's" this last year. His _Don Quixote_ always puzzled me, as if he was never sure if he should finish the book or not. Perhaps he was the first _fanfic_ writer…?

However, Doyle and Dostoevsky fought for my attention in the "D's" and I settled on Dostoevsky only because of the verse at the beginning of _The Brother's Karamazov_:

_John 12:24, "Truly, truly, I say to you, unless a grain of wheat falls into the earth and dies, it remains by itself alone; but if it dies, it bears much fruit."_

There was something about that verse that was very… human. That --- and I thought over plants.

"Knock, knock, knock," Esme's voice chimed as she stood by the portal to my room.

I wore my reading glasses – the ones with no lens since I didn't need glasses being a vampire and all. I liked to act like I needed glasses sometimes – another of those strange human-like qualities I'd had at one time. It was odd that at one time I needed glasses, but didn't wear them because of vanity; and now, I didn't need glasses and longed for their humanness.

I pulled the glasses down, placing them beside me. "How can I help you, Esme?"

She smiled, so that her face warmed the entry to my room. "I have a favor to ask of you."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm heading to Port Angeles with Alice and wondered if you might consider… "

I waited for her to say it. She knew that I knew what it was she was about to say.

"For the day," Esme succinctly said. "Just think… tomorrow the boys will be back. And maybe… you might consider returning that," pointing to my dresser, "item you borrowed, as well?"

She knew I pilfered Bella's copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Alice was such a tattle-tale some times.

However, Esme wanted me to watch over Bella for the day. She was an 18-year-old, who acted like a 13-year-old, who lived five years over 18 since vampirism, so basically, 23 years on this earth. And still – still – she needed someone to watch over her.

I simply told her, "Have fun in Port Angeles. I would have liked to join you."

"I know."

Wait a minute. Wait a minute. This was some sort of Alice-future-reading-induced trip to leave me with Bella. Did they think I was this thick in the head?

Esme smiled when she realized, _I realized_, what they were doing.

She walked up to me, embracing me. When she pulled away, "We'll be back later in the day. Have fun."

She was gone before I could say a sarcastic, "sure."

~*~

I finally made it downstairs and was about to run out when I noted Bella working with a cross-stitch sampler in the main living area. When she lived with Charlie she cooked and cleaned – that was about it. There was no cooking to be done in our life now, and cleaning was always taken care of by Esme or Alice. They were immaculate housekeepers. I wouldn't even allow them near my room – I needed something to clean.

She spotted me and I stopped in place. Again her eyes averted past me and toward anywhere but looking directly at me. I had to admit, Bella was beautiful as a vampire. I never understood her uneasiness around me.

She placed the unfinished cross-stitch pillow down and then stood.

"Um… where you headed?" she asked.

"Out."

She squirted her lips around in that way that she did, meaning she didn't know what to do next. I reached behind to my back pocket and pulled out the ratty book.

As I brought it around so that she could see it her eyes fell back, surprised.

"Guess what I found," I said, holding out the copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

She then looked like she might cry, if that ability was possible.

"Thank… you, Rose." She timidly walked up to me and I handed it to her, not finding the triumphant HAH feeling I thought I would have.

"My… my mom gave this to me before I left Phoenix." She nervously laughed, "Seems ages ago now." She ran her finger through her hair and then placed it behind her ear. "Anyway, I wondered… where it went."

I stood by the door, watching her and wondering if she knew I pilfered it from her room. There was that word again, "pilfered" – I preferred that to saying I stole her book.

I opened the door and then turned to her, "Want to join me?"

That invitation might have been bred from guilt.

"Oh…." I think I surprised her, and then she answered a quick, "sure."

~*~

We walked a ways across the forest. It wasn't raining, but the usual mist floated about, dampening our light coats. Not that we needed coats in this weather, but it did protect our clothing from getting wet, and it was needed if we ran into humans who would wonder why we weren't wearing coats in 40 degree temperatures.

It was then we both stopped in place immediately, our vampire senses firing off at the same time.

"There are three," she said.

I turned to her, surprised at her quick perception.

"Yes," I added, "three of that wolf pack."

She smiled, "Oh, it's Jake, Seth and Embry."

Without a word she sprinted to the scent. I had to follow. In the distance I could see the large wolves – possibly tracking something.

We came upon one another in an instant and the russet wolf stepped in front. Jacob Black, the one who Leah said still pined after Bella. A low growl rumbled when he looked at me. I didn't care. I certainly wasn't afraid of a bunch of wolves.

Bella began petting his fur. There was something very inappropriate about that.

Another wolf suddenly joined, a smaller wolf and she looked to me, her eyes a caramel color and something very familiar about them.

"What is this?" I asked. "We are on neutral territory."

The russet wolf snarled at me and then the four walked away. Bella turned to me, "I think they're going to change so that we can talk."

"Good – it's too bad it won't change their smell."

The three boys all walked out from the trees with quickly thrown on sweats or jeans and the girl I knew – it was the she-wolf, Leah with a small cotton dress thrown over her body once again. It was the same dress from yesterday.

She looked to me, and then her eyes did something. I think she was trying to convey that she didn't want me to tell them we'd gotten stoned last night in the forest. Not like I would, nor would I care to.

"Hey Bells," the leader said. He paid me no regard, but then said, "See you're out with Blondie."

I only took a light breath, rolling my eyes, uncaring of his opinion of me.

The younger boy asked me, "Is Emmett and Jasper still gone?"

"Yes," I said succinctly.

I knew him to be Seth, the one who would visit often and made friends with my love and the other's, like Edward. He seemed like a friendly young wolf and I knew Leah was his sister. The other young wolf I had no idea of – and quite frankly, didn't care.

"We thought we caught the scent of some trespassing blood-sucker – not from your family – some stranger. Is someone visiting with you this week?" Jacob asked Bella.

"No." She turned to me. I shook my head, "no."

"Well then – looks like its open season on blood-suckers," Jacob sounded excited, as did the others as they cheered along. The only one who remained stoic was Leah.

I began to wonder what was going on with her. She seemed distant – removed from the other wolves. Yes, she was a female which would explain – only female shape-shifting wolf of their clan from what I knew – and yet, there was something else. She seemed out of sorts, once again.

I know I shouldn't care, but I did want to know what was wrong. She blurted something about killing her father last night. Why would she say that?

I looked over at Bella speaking with Jacob, realizing that might have been what bothered her. He smiled so broadly around Bella and to me it was sickening. Bella had no claim on this wolf boy and yet she acted as if she could flirt with him so unabashedly. Did she have no couth whatsoever?

"Bella," I inserted, "we should probably go. Let the wolves do their – _wolfy_ things."

Leah muffled a snicker at my candor.

"Do you want me to help you search for those vampires?" Bella asked.

What a rude thing to say? Didn't she know I was standing here? We don't hunt down rogue vampires for wolves.

I told her, "We can't."

"Why not?" She snipped at me.

"It's not our job – or place. That's bloody why not."

"She's right," Leah interrupted, "This is for our clan – our responsibility. Go back to your home – where you belong."

_Thank you, Leah._

"Leah," Jacob barked, "Don't be rude."

"I'm rude?" Leah pulled back, "I'm rude? I'm not the one fawning over a married vampire."

Seth and the other wolf-boy gasped. I felt she was very outspoken, and rightly so. She looked to the leader, Jacob, and he stared back at her. This must have been some sort of wolf confrontational thing, because they looked like two dogs, hair raised when they stood across from one another – despite being in human form.

"I'm out of here," Leah stated and then leaped in the air backward, a shimmering all around her, and then a ripped dress on the forest floor, as she leapt away on all fours.

I'd never get used to them shape-shifting like that. And that dress so needed to be destroyed.

Bella looked to Jacob, a worried expression on her face. Was that guilt? It should be. She had broken that wolf's heart and then made it a point to continue and stomp on it over and over again. When I was human even I wasn't this much of a tease.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she told him.

"For what," he nearly barked and for some reason I perked up, wanting to bite him. When did I get so defensive over Bella?

"This is my fault," she said.

_She got that right._

"No – it's Leah. She's been weird all week."

"You know why – don't you?" Seth stated, his eyes looking sad.

Her brother's face piqued my curiosity further. There was something more going on here.

And Jacob Black, their fearless leader, finally looked like he had some type of awareness that someone other than Bella existed in the world.

He nodded, "Yeah – I'd better go check on her. You're right Seth."

The young boy, whose name I didn't know suddenly asked, "What about that rogue vampire smell?"

"Embry – Seth, why don't you guys check it out. Report to me what you find."

_Now I had a name with a smell – Embry._

"Bye Bells," Jacob stated and only let out a quick, "bye Blondie."

He ran into the woods and I heard the footfalls change to the padding of four paws. I really wondered what was going on with that she-wolf, as Emmett called her. And that bothered me more than anything – why should I care about a female wolf?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

This is my most read story so far, so I will add to it. And now - thanks to **X5-452** - I know Blackwater fanfic's are my faves. BTW, _Rising Sun,_ by X5-452 is fantastic.

I'm a bit bummed there's no one reading my OLTL fanfic's – but, eh, no big. And this is a Twilight fanfic sooooo, why am I writing this?

Anyhoo, on with the story…. Let me know if I get too OOC. I haven't read the first three Twilight books in a long time; and frankly, I couldn't finish _Breaking Dawn_ so there will be no Nessie visitations.

**Chapter Five – Bella's Much Needed Lecture**

Bella and I were finally away from the werewolves, walking back toward the house. The silence of the forest encapsulated our steps, as if they could echo against the bottom of our shoes.

She stopped walking. It took me a moment to realize she'd stopped. And then she asked plainly, "Why?"

That was an open-ended question.

I finally turned to her, the two of us standing about six feet from one another. Mist coiling about our frames like barriers.

I finally asked, "Why… what?"

Bella squirted her lips again, as if ready to break into a cry. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I coughed into my hand. Did I hate her? I really had to think that over.

"I don't hate you Bella."

"You certainly act like you do."

I listened to the rain begin once more, a slow pattering at the top of the canopy.

"I'm disappointed with you, maybe, but I don't hate you."

Bella wiped at the drops of rain, looking like she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's been… difficult," she started, "I watch you and Alice getting along, and you're so… comfortable with one another. Esme it's the same. I just… I'm just not fitting in right and I don't know how to make myself fit in right with your family." Bella breathed, "I was a loner before Edward and then I met you all and it was… it was the first family I'd ever really known. I've never had siblings."

Now she was making me feel badly over my own feelings. I said, "_Your_ family. We're _your_ family too." And I knew I meant that. "When Edward married you – you became part of us, part of the Cullen's."

"I don't feel like it."

Not to beat a dead horse, but all we've ever done is try and make her feel like family. I might have been the only one who didn't bend over backward to please her and make her feel part of the family, but that didn't change Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper from trying. What did she want?

I had to really consider my words.

"Bella, everything in this world takes time. It's like a grain of wheat falling to the ground. It bears nothing until it dies first." _I can't believe I was thinking of that verse._ "No wait – that's not really applicable at the moment. Oh bother – what I'm trying to say is life is a process. You have an immortal life with an immortal lifetime and so you're about to embark on VERY LONG process. You've only lived five years with us – and most of that time hasn't been with us as much as with Edward. We've all known each other for decades. You have to give it time." I smiled, "and let's face it – I'm very judgmental. You are always afraid of being judged. So – it makes it very hard for us," I moved my hand in a motion to point out the two of us, "to get along… without _incredible_ angst."

She laughed. That was the first time I'd ever made her laugh, I think.

She suddenly became serious again. "You think its wrong, don't you?"

"Think what's wrong? Really Bella, I don't read minds like Edward and you continually throw out these partial questions…."

"…My continual friendship with Jacob."

"Yes – yes I do."

There – I needed to just say what I meant.

Her eyes lowered, as she considered such a blunt answer.

I continued, "You're married. Jacob is not. He is a wolf and is young and needs to get on with his life without you at the forefront. You're doing him no favors…" and I thought over Leah, suddenly realizing something, "well, you do neither him, nor those around him – possible suitors – any favors by constantly reminding him of… well… YOU." I pointed to her.

I actually stepped forward for emphasis, and she stepped back as if she thought I'd hit her.

"Bella, you need to leave Jacob Black alone already. This is no longer high school where you play the two teen boys against one another as they vie for your affections. You're supposed to be a grown-up. You're the one who chose to be one this soon – so now you have to live with it. You're the one who gave up your humanity and the possibility of more teen years to play these silly games – but now it's over. You're an immortal being who is married and forever tied to one – only one – man."

I turned quickly. The scent was faint, but I knew it was there. She was trying to stay far enough away that I wouldn't smell her, but I still did. She probably had incredible hearing, being a wolf, and had already been listening in on our conversation for a long while.

I tilted my head slightly, trying to hear her - the wolf-girl - breathing.

Finally, I noticed Bella's expression. It was a mix of blankness and defiance. "Do… do you think I'm not loyal to Edward?"

"That's not what I said."

Perhaps I'd hit her with too much information at once. I knew it had hit her so hard she wasn't sensing Leah as I was sensing her. Bella's thoughts were too engrossed on my lecture.

"That's not…" she objected, "It's not like that."

"You need to think long and hard Bella. You need to figure out _what it is like_, in that case."

"But… we're just friends."

"Really?"

The sun was barely reaching the apex of the sky. This was going to be an extremely long day alone with Bella.

"I… I," she stuttered, "I'm going to go home. I need to… be alone for awhile."

"…Alright."

As she was about to turn around and run I asked, "Will you be able to hold out for food until later?"

She only gave one quick nod and then sprinted away.

In the opposite direction I turned and said, "Meet me at the greenhouse." If Leah was still listening in she would hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I threw this together quickly, so I'm not sure if it's very good. I hope you all like the development of the friendship between Rosalie and Leah. They really deserved to be very good friends with their similarities IMO.

**Chapter Six – Babe in the Woods **

"Psst…"

I was at the front of the greenhouse when I heard the tense whisper.

"PSST…" more loudly.

I turned, knowing it was Leah, but wondering why she was "psst'ing" me.

It was then I could see she had nothing on.

"You wouldn't happen to have…." She lowered her head, scrunching her body together, wrapping her arms across her breasts trying to cover as much as possible. Fortunately, broad leaf plants and ferns covered her lower half.

I pulled off my coat and threw it to her. "My goodness – how long have you been streaking through the forest?"

"I couldn't go home and I couldn't be a wolf – the others would have heard my thoughts. I kind of ruined my dress."

"It must be difficult owning only one dress," I deadpanned.

She threw out, "I have others – they just happen to be…" she pulled my coat over herself, "where I can't be right now."

"Well – ripping that last dress to shreds did your wardrobe a favor."

"Sorry we can't all be rich vampires who own closets full of clothes."

"You've never even seen my closet." I grinned to the side, "but you're right."

She walked out from behind the leafy fronds and fern. My coat made her look like a hooker that was thrown out by her john. However, her eyes were moist and red from crying. Why was I feeling so sorry for a wolf? Her feet were covered in mud. Basically, she looked a mess.

"So… you heard my conversation with Bella?" I asked. "We just saw you a second ago with your wolf family and that Jacob wolf ran after you. Why are you out and about in your human form like this?" More angrily, "Did that wolf hurt you?"

Wolf or not, I couldn't stand a woman being hurt by a man.

"No, no, nothing like that," she said, again her eyes lowering, "I told him I didn't want to talk to him right now. I told him to leave me alone. And…. I just can't go home – Seth… Sue – they'll be there."

Again, the whimpering sound - she was crying.

"Come on," I unlocked the door, "it'll be much warmer in the greenhouse."

Once inside, I turned on the lights again and we sat on a blanket at the back of the greenhouse, leaning against the back wall. From this spot you could see the flowers poking out toward the aisle, as if they were welcoming our visit. Our greenhouse wasn't very big, but I kept it aesthetically comforting – it was Emmett and my oasis.

We only sat here quietly, the smell of bougainvillea and jasmine wafting through the interior, giving this small space a sweetness. We both weren't in the mood for talking and just sat.

At the moment I didn't want to go home and face Bella; probably as much as she didn't want to go home and face her brother and mother.

"I'm sorry I keep bothering you," she finally said.

"I've nothing else to do, quite frankly."

She turned to me, her crying finally having stopped. "Rosalie…"

"Might as well call me Rose."

"Alright, Rose, you seemed very bothered by Bella today. But… I agree with you. I'm not sure I understand why she continues to hang around Jake when she's married. I don't get her."

"Well that makes two of us."

Again we grew quiet.

I finally breeched, "why did you tell me you killed your father last night?"

She took a heaving breath then brushed a hand across her short, black hair, drawing it behind her ears. The maneuver reminded me of Alice.

She finally said, "Because I did – I was the cause of his death."

"That is doubtful – what really happened, minus your angst?"

She turned to me quickly, like she wanted to rebuke me, but she stopped herself.

"I'm sure you know this," she began, "but I'm the first female who can shift into a wolf of our tribe. I'm the only female. There is me and my brother, Seth. It was always expected that males change, but never females. The thing is… when we first change it's a surprise – for us who change mostly. And recently, for all of us younger ones when we began changing it surprised us – it was so new and we thought it was simply a legend. Nobody knew what was happening at first. Sam was the first one – I'd been engaged to him at one time, but then he imprinted…" she stopped to ask, "Do you know what imprinting is?"

"Yes, and I've already heard this story from Seth when he explained it to Emmett and the others."

"Oh – alright, then I'll just tell you that when a wolf imprints on someone they HAVE to be with that person. Instantly I was no longer engaged. Not only that, my shape-shifting has rendered me…" she sighed, the next part obviously difficult, "It's rendered me sterile. So, I'm basically a single, wolf-changing woman who will never have children and who will never know love because the only one I care about is…."

"Jacob," I answered, "The idiot who pines for a married vampire." The answer was so obvious.

She seemed surprised, but only for a moment.

"The benefits of living a long time, I guess," she said, with a small glint in her eye. "You are much smarter than I've heard. Why is it that Bella speaks of you as not understanding anything?"

"Because to her - understanding is accepting _her_ truth. She doesn't even know what her truth is yet, and so my questioning what she thinks makes her feel… threatened. Foolishness comes to mind. I wouldn't dare call Bella a foolish young girl."

Leah laughed lightly. "Oh… I'm sure you would."

I laughed with her, "Yes – you're probably right."

We sat giggling for a while.

I asked, "You were going to tell me before we got thrown off by your hopeless love life, about your father's death and what really happened, weren't you?"

Her eyes softened, moving over memories as she slowly spoke. "I wasn't supposed to ever change… into a wolf. My father's heart was weak. I was out with him – fishing – and suddenly I changed into a wolf." She looked to me, her eyes moistening. "It wasn't supposed to happen and he couldn't take it – it was too much. He had a massive heart attack on the spot." She tightened her lips, a tear starting to fall. "Yesterday… was the anniversary of his death. My house – Sue – my mom, she wears black on that day and then is very quiet and introspective. Her husband, Harry Clearwater, died because his daughter became a werewolf when she shouldn't have. For me," she sniffed up her tears, "it is just a very sad day because I know… I know it was because I changed. It wasn't right. It isn't right that I'm a wolf. Why? Why me? This has been nothing but a curse for me."

She leaned her face onto her knees, tucking them up close to herself, tightening her body within itself and cried.

That was definitely a heavy burden to carry. She was too young.

I finally said, "I'm very sorry."

She continued crying.

"You know – we're very similar," I began as she sat beside me, "I never asked to be a vampire, just as you never asked to be a wolf. I would have loved to simply live my life – grow old – have children, grandchildren – the whole lot that comes with living a life. But… something happened…" I paused, not feeling it necessary to share my sad end to the living…. "Well, I nearly died and Carlisle found me and saved me from death by changing me to a vampire. If he would have asked, I would have told him to let me die."

Leah looked up, sniffing up her tears, her crying slowing.

"I am thankful for Emmett, however," I smiled, "VERY thankful. I would not know him if it wasn't for this vampire life. But, I will never have children. My biggest regret… is that I will never enjoy a beautiful child in my arms. That blessing I will never know. I have never understood why Bella would throw away her humanity so easily. I will never understand – I suppose. But you can't change the past - you must live in the present, and look toward the future. And so presently I'm sitting here in a greenhouse with a werewolf, my sworn enemy and talking over our similarities."

I looked to her, "Odd, isn't it?" I then thought over what Alice teased me with, about something odd for my future.

"Really strange," she said.

We sat quietly considering that fact and then Leah turned to me, "thank you."

"I've done nothing."

"You listened."

"I suppose I could say the same to you."

I stood up quickly. "You know… why don't you come to my place and you can borrow something to wear other than my coat? Between me and Alice we have a regular clothing boutique. As you pointed out – we're _rich vampires_."

She lowered her eyes, sniggering quietly, while scrutinizing coming over. I knew she considered the fact Bella was there.

"She won't mind," I said.

Leah then stood, smirking, "You mean _you don't care_ if she minds."

I only answered with a similar smirk. And we were off.

**A/N** Next chapter is with Alice. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****INCONSISTENCIES**

Oh wow, tons of inconsistencies in this story. Sorry. If this was an actual book I'd have checked that, but I'm just throwing these chapter's up without enough editing. I hope you all don't mind. That's what I get for just throwing stuff together so quickly. Heh.

Anyway, I've no desire to change anything, so I'll just point out:

In Chap. 1 Leah had long hair, and in Chap. 6 she had short hair. I want her to have short hair so forget the long hair in Chap. 1. *moves hand in front of your eyes* _"You will forget what you saw - whooooooo."_

Leah called Rosalie, "Rose" earlier but then it seemed she didn't in Chap. 6. _Exactly_ – what was with that?

There was something else, but now it escapes me. Anyhoos, here it goes.

Let's hope I pay closer attention to detail in the future. Also, if there are similarities to _Rising Sun_, I am sorry. It's weird that we had similar ideas. I'm sorry X5-452, I'm really not trying to copy your ideas. At least there's no Nessie. :D

**Chapter Seven – Wardrobe & Warnings**

By the time Leah and I arrived, Esme had left with Bella to hunt. It was really to talk – those two things were interchangeable at times. Leah and I caught them in passing, and then ran upstairs and Alice was in my room with several bags from shops in Port Angeles.

As I entered my room, Leah behind me entering cautiously, I looked over Alice. "I figured you'd be here."

"Told you," she winked, and then flittered to Leah, "Found the perfect outfits to match that lovely dark skin." She took Leah's hand, which made Leah shirk.

"What are you doing?" Leah was truly surprised.

I stated flatly, "Alice can see the future once it's decided. She knew we were coming and she knew you needed clothes. They cut their shopping trip short just to be here in time."

Alice smiled knowingly to me. She could have at least warned me that I'd be talking with a wolf and inviting her over before she left.

"I told you I don't need clothes," Leah prideful, protested, "I'm not some poor little orphan you found on the street."

"No, you were a naked wolf-girl I found at my greenhouse – _that's so different_."

Alice sniggered, "Come on Leah – we don't bite." She pulled a cute yellow dress from the bag.

Leah's eyes brightened.

"She likes it," I said.

"Good – we have more," Alice stated excited.

She then brushed her hand across her nose. The odor got to me, as well, but I was actually getting used to Leah's smell.

Eventually Leah loved all the dresses and sandals, and even a lovely, white cable knit sweater to wear to the beach.

"I have to pay you for this," she told Alice.

"It's a gift."

"Take the gift," I told her. "Or Alice will bug you to no end – believe me – I know."

Leah shook her head. "It's not right. I'll take that yellow dress, but that's it."

"Well then," Alice grinned, "you can work it off. And you have to take these dresses. I'm too small and Rose is too big." Alice waved to me, "No offense – I meant you're _more_ shapely than Leah."

"None taken."

"I might take that offensively," Leah stated, "And… what do you mean by work it off?"

"Well, right now I've just seen something that Bella and Edward will be doing in the near future. I want you to help them. And bring Jacob, and that sweet little brother of yours. I'll make you all some delicious peach tea."

Leah didn't understand. But then she said, "I hate peaches."

"But Jacob doesn't."

I glanced over to Alice. What was she up to?

"Oh yes, and this won't happen for maybe six months. So it's delayed payment," Alice added.

Now I was curious, and asked, "What do you mean for six months?"

"Well… you'll find out soon enough." She held her hand over her mouth, "meaning once Edward gets back tomorrow."

I hated when Alice did this. She would have visions and then get that strange look in her eyes, and slowly a smile would spread, or a frown, or some look that no one would understand why she was staring off into space with some expression that made no sense.

"Rose, we should drive Leah home. She shouldn't be walking alone. She can't exactly carry the bags in her snout."

Again, I was peering at Alice trying to figure out what she was thinking. She would only repay me with a dumb smile.

"Sure – let's take my car," I said.

**~*~**

We were soon speeding along, all fairly quiet in the car, except for Alice who loved to talk. Leah and I, I realized, were fine without having to talk. Alice sat in the back seat, leaning over the front to speak to us. I drove to the border between the Quileute Tribe and our area. When I parked, Alice suddenly looked off, falling into the faraway stare that she got when she was seeing a future event.

Leah looked back at her, and then to me, "Is something wrong with her?"

"She's having a vision."

Alice let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. And when she didn't respond - "Alice?!"

She turned to me and then to Leah. "Do the wolves patrol often?"

"When they need to – why?"

"Don't patrol with them tonight."

"Why?" Leah asked again, growing worried, as well.

"It's just not… safe for you… tonight."

Leah looked to me, as if I'd have an answer. I shirked my shoulders.

"Alice, could you be more specific?" I asked her.

"I'm…" she shook her head, as if needing to release the vision. She did this often when decisions kept changing. "I'm not really sure."

Leah got out of the car. "You know," she heaved a sigh, "I really appreciated you both helping me with the clothes," to Alice, "and I will repay you for them. But, I need to get home. I know my mom is worried over me being gone all day. By now, Jake's gotten them all riled up, especially my brother. So… I'll try not to patrol tonight, but other than that – it's been really wild with you two."

Alice glanced to me again, and then to Leah.

It was then I realized whatever Alice saw it was really bad. If I could walk Leah back to her house without breaking the truce I would have.

Leah smiled, "Rose, thanks again. You've made the last two days very enjoyable." She stared to both of us much more seriously, "You both are very kind. I appreciate it. I really do."

Alice told her, "Please be careful." She then added, "Maybe you should have called your fellow wolves to come meet you? In fact… why don't you come back with us and we'll call them from our place."

"Alice," Leah said, "you can really kind of freak people out. You know that?"

Alice let go a weak laugh.

"It's cool. This area is guarded by wolves." Leah winked and then waved to us, "Bye."

She laughed and then spun and took off on us, carrying her bags. She probably thought we'd try to get her back into the car.

I turned to Alice. "What's going on?"

"Do you have your cell?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that Jacob wolf's number?"

I raised a brow, "Sure – he's on my fave five."

"Oh… never mind. We need to find Bella and tell her to call her Jacob wolf now."

Alice was beginning to freak me out. _Jacob wolf?_

I hit the gas and we headed back to our house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – A Visit in the Night**

Bella couldn't get a hold of Jacob, and left a message for him to call her back. He was out with the wolves deep in the forest. Esme sensed while out with Bella that there were rogue vampires about. Hours later Jacob finally returned her call and told her they'd found two vampires lurking about stalking a couple of campers. They stopped them. Which meant the wolves killed the vampires - none the wiser.

Alice said they were newborns that came down from Canada and headed to Seattle. They got hungry on the way. The problem is – you're not allowed to get hungry and eat on people in this territory.

The vision was gone.

Jacob told Bella, Leah told them she wasn't changing into a wolf and patrolling – he'd already gotten the message from her brother, Seth, before he left with them. He didn't realize it was because of an Alice vision, but it didn't matter. The threat had subsided.

_Good_, I thought, she listened to the warning.

**~*~**

We girls sat around the main room playing a board game. I, Alice, Bella and Esme were playing Scrabble. Esme was winning. Darn her and her subtle personality.

"The boys should be back tomorrow," Esme said.

Alice jumped up, "Hey Bella, any new news?"

Bella's eyes blinked, searching the area as if she considered sharing with us – possibly with me – in the room.

"We had a good talk," Esme stated, smiling genuinely – lovingly toward Bella.

Bella finally told us, "I'm going to ask Edward if he'd like to go away for a few months – just the two of us."

I sat up, truly surprised.

"I," Bella glanced to me furtively, the way she always did. "I thought perhaps I should take a break from the area for a little bit. You know, see the world with Edward – experience a little more of the world. And, when we get back," she looked to Esme, smiling, "We'll build a cottage just for the two of us – to live on our own."

The project Alice asked Leah to help with. That's what it was; building Edward and Bella's new home.

I was actually happy for her. I told her, "We'll all help. It will be fun."

"Like your greenhouse," Alice added.

"Oh yes, I know where we can acquire the most lovely wood," I told them.

And for the first time, Bella smiled, looking directly at me. I happily smiled back to her.

We were all excited, even Bella, and began discussing what we'd need to build her house. It was the most excited I'd ever seen Bella and she was actually considering how it should look. It was exactly what she needed – a project.

Hours passed and we actually brought out a deck of cards and Alice wore a silly dealer's cap that she picked up in Las Vegas while there with Jasper last year. She dealt out the cards as we sat at the kitchen table. It had no use for food, so it was where we gathered to play cards.

"Black Jack!" Esme announced. How did she always win?

Alice suddenly dropped the cards to the floor, her eyes going blank.

All of us sat up in our seats. The expression was very pained on her face.

"Why didn't I see it?" She asked no one I particular. "Why?"

"What – what?" I was the first to grab her arm and shake her. "Alice – what?"

She then lowered her eyes, looking to me so sadly. But then she looked to Esme, "You have to get Carlisle now."

Suddenly an onslaught of thoughts entered my mind. She said that everything was okay with Leah. She didn't patrol with the wolves. This had to be something else. Alice had to be seeing something else.

Esme was already out the door. Carlisle always let her know exactly where he'd be in case of an emergency.

Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

"I guess you can't change the future," Alice said. "I saw it, but it wasn't what I thought it was. It wasn't vampires or wolves or anything like that. It was so… human."

I stood, "Well I'm breaking the truce and heading over to see her."

"We don't have to," Alice told me, very dour, "They'll be coming to see us."

"What's happening?" Bella asked, still in the dark. "What's wrong?"

And at that point we were sisters - all worrying at the same moment. Although I'm not sure Bella would feel as I did. She hadn't befriended Leah. But, as dense as I might have thought Bella was, or how insipid, she wasn't callous. She wasn't unfeeling.

Alice looked to me and then Bella, and said, "I had a vision about Leah – about something happening to Leah. At first… it was her lying on the ground shot by hunters. Of course, I thought that meant she was out patrolling and a hunter spotted her and shot. That's… what I thought," her voice trailed off sadly.

A hard knock hit the door. It was a rushed pounding. It sounded like the door would break they were pounding so hard. Bella already knew who it was, and ran to the door to open. We could all smell Jacob – or any wolf – a mile away; but him especially.

Jacob stood there, his face wet with tears. He was bare-chested as always and soaking wet, with only his jeans thrown on quickly. He'd changed and ran here as fast as possible to get Carlisle.

Alice jumped to her feet, running beside Bella at the door. "We'll all come," she told Jacob, "Esme will bring Carlisle – you should inform your wolves that Carlisle will come soon."

"You knew?" Jacob's brow furrowed, nearly growling, "You knew what was going to happen and didn't tell us?!"

"Not exactly," Alice said. "None of this is exact…."

I was upset Jacob spoke to Alice as he did. She looked back to me, warning me with her eyes not to overreact. I got up from my seat and walked over.

"We'll drive over," I said succinctly. "Let them know that we're coming."

Jacob looked to Bella, as if she'd have an answer. He looked so hurt. I still didn't know what happened, but from Alice's face and Jacob's pained expression, I knew it would not be good. She was shot? Is that what Alice said?

"Sue and Emily are with her," Jacob said, his voice cracking.

"Do you want to ride with us?" Bella asked him.

He looked to me and then to Alice, "Sure."

Great, now he'd smell up my car. Leah, at least, had somewhat more gentle of an odor. He was just horrendously pungent.

**A/N** Next chapter you all get to find out what happened. I hope you don't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **And here's what happened…

**Chapter Nine – The Shot Heard Round the Reservation**

When we arrived at the Clearwater's all the wolves gathered, straining necks to watch us disembark from the car. There were quite a few outside for it being 3:30 in the morning. What was going on? And then there was a police cruiser parked outside, the red and blue lights still undulating.

Bella remarked first, "That's Charlie's car."

She followed Jacob into the house. As always, the two boys from earlier, Seth and Embry were shirtless like Jacob. There were a few more, mix of girls and boys, and that man in the wheelchair, gathered in the main room. They watched us walk through the door. I felt like we were lepers entering a busy agora around 31 B.C Rome.

Alice whispered to me, "They're really beautiful creatures, aren't they?"

"_Wolves_? Seriously?"

"Them too."

She was looking over shirtless Quileute tribe boys? Alice could be strange.

There was a woman who took Jacob's hand. "Thank you for getting the doctor. He's already inside." She looked to me, Bella and then Alice, with somewhat trepidation, "You can go in."

We entered a back bedroom and saw Leah, unconscious, blood all over her new dress and neck. She was on a small double bed on top of a dark wedding ring quilt. The room was growing smaller with all of us gathering inside.

Carlisle was inserting an IV with ringer solution into her forearm. She already had a breathing tube just above her clavicle, at the bottom of her esophagus, just under the wound. The bullet probably made it impossible for her to breathe through her mouth and nose. I knew this since it was basic emergency protocol.

Her face looked paler than usual and the smell of blood assaulted both Alice and I so that we recoiled instantly.

"Carlisle, you were fast," Alice said, holding a hand over her nose, trying hard to be nonchalant.

He only turned briefly, working on Leah's wound, cleaning and prepping it. "Edward told me – thanks. Esme met me halfway with my doctor's bag."

"Good – I wasn't sure if he heard me."

"We were headed back anyway."

I turned and finally saw Edward in the corner of the room. He looked to me querulously and so I spoke to him in my mind, if he was going to read my concern for Leah anyway. _We met a few days ago at the greenhouse and have become friends – that's all._

He grinned to the side. I hated when he smirked.

Bella instantly ran into his arms, telling him she missed him. But where was Emmett?

Edward told me, "He and Jasper are at the house. There was no need for them to be here."

"Thank you for answering my thoughts," I told him, heavy on the sarcasm.

Poor Leah, I didn't think wolves stayed injured because of their healing ability. She was also wearing the yellow dress. It looked cute on her. Unfortunately, it had blood all over it – tasty… delicious… smelling blood.

Since no one was talking I asked, "What happened?"

Even I was finding it hard not to maneuver my hand over my nose. I thought it might be too rude in mixed company.

Instead Carlisle turned to me and Alice, and then spoke. "You need to leave. Only those necessary, please. I'm going to have to go at it from the back."

"Get at what?" Now I was just getting upset at the lack of information.

"You can stay and help, Rose, if you'd like. I need someone strong to hold her still."

"I can do that."

I wasn't sure why I said that.

Alice asked, "Did Esme go home?"

"Yes," Carlisle stated, "Why don't you, Edward and Bella head back also - the fewer vampires… the better."

Carlisle was right about that.

"We'll probably go talk to my dad," Bella stated, and she and Edward left, Alice followed behind them. Carlisle only nodded; he was in his doctor mode.

Jacob was about to follow, but then stopped at the door, looking once more at Leah. I noted the affection he had toward her. Why weren't these two together?

Bella asked, "You coming Jake?"

I watched his reaction.

He said, "Um…"

I knew I had to step in, so I said loudly to Carlisle, "Why don't you have Jacob help? He's perfect – very strong - and his body is warm. My touch would just make her cold."

Jacob seemed eager to help. I stepped back, "I'll just watch, if you don't mind, Carlisle."

Bella gave me a strange look and then continued with the others out the door.

I looked to the woman whose eyes were filled with tears – the woman who greeted us at the door. I realized that was probably the mother – the one who wore black in memory of her husband, and the one Leah felt so much guilt around that she spent the last two days showing up at my greenhouse. She was a handsome woman, lovely like her daughter, with thick, black hair, and chestnut eyes.

"Ms. Clearwater," Carlisle stated, "You don't have to watch. This isn't probably something you should see."

"She's my baby, I will stay."

There was strength in her demeanor and at that moment I saw where Leah got her personality from.

Jacob asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Hold her," Carlisle said, emphasizing, "She cannot move an inch. I've given her a local anesthetic, so that should help."

The wolf boy knelt down beside the bed.

Carlisle began explaining as he took the scissors to her back, cutting off the yellow dress. (That was horrid. It was a lovely dress.)

"She can't change," he answered me, knowing what I wondered, "She was shot at the base of her skull, entered through the front of her neck, cut through the most important nerves of the Pons Varolii, and then lodged within the cerebral cortex – in the worse possible spot, and so it messed with her changing ability – thus also messing with her ability to heal. We have to treat this like any other gun shot wound until I remove the bullet from behind her neck."

Jacob held around her shoulders with one large arm, and then lifted her hair from the nape of her neck, holding her head in place, against his bare chest. Too bad Leah was unconscious for this. Carlisle stared at the spot, moving his finger around it, inspecting. His cold fingers would have probably made anyone else jump. She was totally immobile. Carlisle began shaving the spot and doing more prep work while I talked to her mother.

"How'd she get shot?" I asked.

I worried that she was so depressed she tried to commit suicide.

"It was a .22 caliber rifle," the mother answered angrily, "some crazy locals shooting at the cliffs at our beach. They get drunk and shoot at rocks or plants – it's insane. Jake found her, while out with Seth and Embry. They almost didn't find her because she fell to the water after being shot. Seth saw her floating and Jake automatically shifted back and jumped in to save her. She might have drowned." She smiled down at Jacob, "thankfully Jake was there."

I asked, "Why was Leah at the cliffs – at this time of night?"

Ms. Clearwater breathed loudly, licking across her lips. "We had a small argument." She then covered her hand over her mouth, tears flowing more heavily. "She stormed out of the house and said she wanted to be alone and was going to look at the full moon."

Carlisle was cutting into the back of her neck carefully, with a sharp pointed instrument, as Jacob held her stable. Carlisle was a precision instrument and didn't need what a normal doctor would need to cut into the back of a person's neck. Any human would not be able to see with normal eyes something so intricate.

I continued to talk to Leah's mom, wanting to keep her calm while her daughter's neck was being sliced open, plus I didn't want to smell the blood. It gave me something to do.

"So Jacob was out as a wolf tonight?" I asked, watching him. He had so much concern for Leah he wasn't paying attention to us.

She nodded, "He was patrolling with Seth – they do that at times, especially after what happened earlier." She paused, considering I was a vampire. "But then, they heard the gunshots."

"There were several?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes."

"You'd think Leah would have gotten out of the way – changed into a wolf or something."

"What we think, Charlie and I, is that she tried to confront them. And she wouldn't change in front of some drunken young men. But, it's illegal to shoot on our lands and Leah… well she can be confrontational. Knowing her she was probably lecturing them on gun use on our lands. She's so full of bravado at times. They…" she stated unbelieving, "simply shot her. It must have taken her by complete surprise."

Considering what I knew of Leah in such a short time, she was definitely confrontational. She was probably in a pissy mood and they showed up shooting and drunk, and she lost it. Carlisle pulled the bullet out from her neck, dropping it in a small metal dish. The _plink_ caused her mother and I to turn, watching him finish.

"They shot her on purpose?" I asked, as the blood flowed out her neck and the smell was overwhelming once again. Instantly my hand was over my nose – forget decorum. Carlisle worked on cleaning it out and bandaging it.

"That is why Charlie Swan was here," Leah's mom told me, "He's already arrested the teens."

"All done," Carlisle stated, removing the tube as she already started to breath on her own. He stood up, "Ms. Clearwater, let her rest a few days and I'm sure she'll soon show signs of getting better. The healing should kick in immediately. She's got some bruised ribs from the fall and those should heal also. Everything is in working order once again."

Jacob was still holding Leah closely. I stepped forward, watching to see if she looked any better. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Jacob and then looked up, seeing me, "I'm… having nightmares," she muttered.

"Yes – so go to sleep," I told her.

She grinned to the side. Jacob actually laughed. He told her quietly, "You'll be alright now." His large hand brushed aside her hair, and she smiled.

_Hmm…, how interesting…._

He slowly lowered her to her back. Her neck was wrapped with a fresh bandage.

Her mother looked down at her, and then lowered, sitting beside her on the bed, brushing her hand gently across her hair. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to her daughter. Looking up to Carlisle and then me, "Thank you. I can handle it from her." And then to Jacob, "you can stay if you like. She'd probably like that."

He nodded, "I would too."

"Ah – looks good." Carlisle's bedside manner was his greatest commodity. "Change the bandage once a day. However, now that she can heal there shouldn't be any danger of infection."

I looked once more at Leah. Her eyes were drowsily opening and closing. She probably thought she was dreaming. Vampires gathering around her death bed - in her home – what a way to wake up?

Carlisle and I walked out to the Clearwater porch. Many of the tribe who had gathered was gone. A few that I didn't know, stood around talking over what happened. I realized the police cruiser was also gone.

"How'd you get here," I asked Carlisle.

"Ran."

"Then why don't I give you a ride home?"

"We seem to be the only vampires left – sure."

On the ride back he commented, "Rose, you seem very interested in the female wolf."

"She and I have developed somewhat of a friendship. Is there a problem?"

I drove up to our house, and parked.

He smiled, very reposed, "No – not at all."

"Good then," I hopped out of the car, "because I'm going to play matchmaker with her."

**A/N**

Okay, I hope I didn't mess up too many werewolf/shape shifting, whatever-the-hell happens to the Q-Tribe rules. LOL I pretty much made it all up from basic anatomy and medical procedures that I know. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if this is crappy.

Hopefully it wasn't too graphic. It just goes to show you, boys and girls, guns and alcohol don't mix – especially near cliffs. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I had considered having Leah raped – something else Rose and she would share in common. BUT, after careful consideration and how very time-consuming the therapy and talks would be – all good and fun angst – I decided against it. Also, my Twilight bud told me she thought it wasn't a good idea. Plus… yes, one other reason, I'd have to make this an M rated story. Oh wait… I'm not sure what this is rated. Is it M already? *goes to peek at my rating*

Long story short - she was merely shot. We still have angst and we still have Jacob as the hero and seeing her weak. That was something necessary. Don't worry - she'll recover in a day or two. For now, it's time for some hijinks.

**Chapter Ten – What's that Smell?**

Emmett and I didn't want to leave our room upon his return. He brought me back a surprise and said he left it by the greenhouse. And then he proceeded to tell me how horrible the greenhouse smelled and asked if I were throwing wolf parties while he was away.

"Why yes, we were dancing, smoking pot, and having a regular hootenanny of a time," I told him. "Whenever there's a full moon werewolves roam about looking for greenhouses to dance in. I had to succumb."

He pulled me close, atop him, lying across his body like a bear rug. I stared down into his eyes. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." He then growled in my ear, telling me, "The one I caught sounded just like this."

"And he was the biggest… of course."

"…Of course."

He kissed my lips and then proceeded to maul me, as if I were his bear victim. His was the biggest… of course.

[**A/N** SEX SCENE BLOCKED BY ME – HAH. Ah, never let a good innuendo go to waste.]

**~*~**

Morning mist in our forest was always so beautiful. Emmett and I sat, watching the sun rise from our deck.

"So, my love," Emmett asked, "what's the real reason our greenhouse smells so badly?"

"Oh, it was that wolf girl."

"The wolf girl?"

"You know, Seth's sister, the one who changes into a wolf like her brother. Her name is Leah."

He nodded, letting me know he knew who it was. I went on, "She came by the greenhouse…"

"Trespassing on our territory?"

"Yes. At first I felt a bit affronted, but then I saw her. And," I slowed. I could only share this part of me with Emmett. "She reminded me of a lonely little child. The only thing I could think to do was wrap her in my arms and hold her close. Could you imagine?" I snickered. "Obviously I could not do that. But, she's a very bright young lady. She impressed me."

He wrapped me in his large arms. "You're so kind, with such a big heart. I can see it now – war between werewolves and vampires over a hug."

We both laughed.

"She's had it very hard, the poor girl. And then last night – well you know what happened."

"She was shot by some wild boys on their land."

"Yes. It was horrible – however," I grinned, "it's opened the door for a possibility."

He turned me to face him, his brow furrowed, "What are you up to? I know that tone."

I giggled. "My love, I wouldn't try and set her up with the young wolf boy if I wasn't so sure of the attraction. It's strange. They fight it for some reason. I think…" I stopped myself. On this issue we differed and I didn't want to upset Emmett so soon upon his return. "Well, there seems to be something holding them back."

I couldn't tell Emmett that Bella was playing Jacob and confusing him with his feelings. I couldn't tell him Bella was ruining Leah's chance with the only one she loved.

He told me, "As long as no one gets hurt go ahead. I'm guessing Alice is conspiring with you."

"Of course. She doesn't know it yet, but she will. You know Alice – when it comes to love, she will stick her nose in whether it's invited or not."

A knock came at our door and then Alice peeked her head in, "Sorry – my ears were burning."

"That or you heard our discussion," I said.

"Alright, maybe that too," she giggled, while slipping into our room, skirting along the floor as if she were on ice, her movement so smooth. "Jasper and I are going to Port Angeles. I wanted to show him this lovely shop that Esme and I found. Do you two want to join us?"

"What about Edward and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"They're out. I think they're making plans for their trip in a day or two - a whirlwind tour of the museums of Europe and then the Old Persian kingdoms that are now the Middle East and that area of the world."

"They're still leaving?" I asked.

Alice nodded, and then grinned broadly. Her eyes twinkled and I knew she was acknowledging that I might have had something to do with that. It would be perfect. This was just what was needed as we began the task of bringing Leah and Jacob together. One obstacle would be out of the way.

Emmett hopped up, lifting me with him in his arms, so that I was in his arms like he was carrying me through a honeymoon suite portal.

"Ah, guess what?" he asked rhetorically.

"You're trying to restart my heart?" I asked, still taken back by his sudden maneuver.

Alice giggled at the two of us.

"No, I need to talk to Edward before he leaves."

"They're already gone," Alice said.

I was still held in his arms. "In that case, Alice, you need to leave."

"Yes, don't let me get in the way."

"Emmett, hunting bears always makes you so wild," I giggled.

"When I'm with the most beautiful and stunning woman in the world – yes."

Alice spun around, heading to the door, "Maybe I should tell Jasper to take up bear hunting."

"He had two," Emmett said as she closed the door.

We could hear Alice calling, "Jasper – we need to talk!"

**A/N** This is not to say that Alice and Jasper are not passionate. I was just having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** The previous chapter was my version of a comic book Annual, or One-Shot. It furthered the story slightly, but mostly it was a quick little bit of humor after the prior chapter. I thought we needed a bit of lightening up. I hope no one minded.

On with Blackwater, as commanded:

**Chapter Eleven – "I Sense"**

This morning Bella and Edward left on their flight to begin their tour of the world. Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was inside cleaning the house. This is how she coped when she was sad. Edward and Bella would be gone for a very long time, and she would miss them. I couldn't say that I _wouldn't_ miss them – I just didn't feel the same way. I saw it as an opportunity, and in that it was more positive than negative.

Anon, Esme threw us all out of the house and told us to go play, as if we were a bunch of toddlers.

The four of us, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and me were playing a game behind the house in the woods. It was called, "I Sense." It was our game to break the monotony. We could use our entire territory of the woods and play. Jasper created the game as a challenge to use all our senses.

One was the "Placer" and the rest were the "Seekers." Edward wasn't allowed to play unless he was the "Placer." Since he could read our minds he would always win if he was the "Seeker." Of course, now that Bella was around we'd sometimes let him be a "Seeker" if she was the "Placer" since he couldn't read her mind. Perhaps having Bella around wasn't all that bad.

The "Placer" would run out and hide a small, fragrant flower – usually a rose, since they had the most distinct smell and would never be confused with the forest smell. (I, of course, would provide the flower.) They would run to any myriad of trees and place it at the top, with a little red ribbon tied around the stem. This was one advantage of living in a forest of trees that grew to over 300 feet high. Once they ran back to the house, where we'd have to sit inside and wait, they would tell us to go and we'd take off, using all our senses, to find the flower.

Alice would always try and sniff it out, and I would always try and spy the red ribbon. We all had our own technique. Emmett would just run really fast from tree to tree and use the smash and grab technique; he and Edward were similar in that way. Jasper would always try and figure out the timing of when the "Placer" left and then returned and look over any clue on their person. Once, he found the flower by simply noting that I had in my blonde head of hair a sprig of Douglas fir. They were plenteous near the western side of our territory and he headed that direction, while the rest ran in another direction. Jasper was a regular Sherlock Holmes.

It was during this time we were running about trying to find the flower when I smelled Leah. I was getting used to her scent, and found it was lighter smelling, not as acerbic as the other wolves. She had only been shot no more than two days ago and I wondered why she was out, and why hadn't anyone stopped her from leaving the house. Carlisle stated she needed to rest a few days.

I left the game and went after the scent, skirting our border. The large sequoias grew thicker in this area, so that their bottom trunks made me feel like a Lilliputian. Ferns, and ground level greenery were even denser, and I ran up a redwood, to peek on Leah, just in case she was with others – though I didn't smell them.

I suddenly heard Emmett's loud voice yelling, "Found it!" It made me laugh. Bravo for him. He could then be heard whooping loudly. He was incredibly competitive. Next to Edward, I think he was the most competitive.

But then I saw Leah sitting on a rock, staring out to nothing in particular. She was wearing the white sweater Alice had bought her and some jeans. She sat there looking so small, especially in comparison with these redwood giants.

"Hey," I yelled to her, "what are you doing out of bed?"

She spun around, wondering where I was.

"Up here," I told her.

She looked up as I leapt down. She held to her neck, the turning being too quick. She still had a bandage around her neck and I could see it was still sore.

"There you are," she said.

"Oh, you were looking for me?" I asked.

She shirked her shoulders. "I was just wondering if you were around. I thought of calling you. I heard about Bella and Edward leaving and wondered if maybe you had something to do with that. Jacob told me they'd be gone over two months. He didn't seem as sad as I thought he would be."

I walked beside and then sat down on another rock across from her.

"I might have had something to do with that…" I grinned thinking over my part, "…but more importantly, _however_," I was sincere when I asked, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "That was… pretty wild – being shot. They said it was an accident – the rifle supposedly just went off – but… I barely remember so I wouldn't know. Everything sort of went black when it happened."

"It frightened your family quite a bit – in that I mean all those wolves and especially… a certain Alpha wolf," I winked.

She snickered slowly, more like a nervous laugh. Something was bothering her again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just… a little embarrassed I was shot." She hit her palm to the rock, "how… dumb and girly. I'm a wolf. I'm the Beta wolf of our pack. Sheesh, I had to be saved like some freakin' damsel in distress. Jake had to save me. He's treating me all delicately now – it's weird."

I felt my eyes lift. "You're… wait – you're upset about that? Oh," I laughed, "I thought it was something serious – like Jacob making you feel badly or something. Or, getting on a plane and chasing after Bella."

"No," she grinned off-sided. She had an adorable glint in her eye when she spoke of Jacob, "not at all. He's been living at my house since it happened. He's been kind of… overbearing. It's like he thinks I'll break or something. Gosh – I had to just leave. Between he, and Seth, Embry, Rach and my mom. Sheesh – you'd think I was on my death bed."

"Sorry to mess with your pity party – but you were. I saw you. You were very near death. Even I actually worried… slightly."

"But I healed."

"Well, that's good then," I heaved a sigh, pausing for a moment and then told her, "you're a very pessimistic person, aren't you?"

Even she had to laugh at that.

"I saw you there," she said. "You and Carlisle were there after the other vamps left. I didn't expect that."

"Maybe I worried over you too. You have a way of growing on people."

She brushed her short locks behind her ears, smiling to herself. I think she appreciated that. The white sweater against her dark skin looked good. She was pretty, maybe one of the prettiest I'd seen of their tribe. Jacob really needed to take notice of her.

"I thought over going to the greenhouse, but I knew that your mate – vamp guy – whatever was back. I thought he'd get upset."

I laughed. "Oh, you're right about that – and my _vamp guy_ is named Emmett. He smelled you had been there right away."

"Did he get upset?"

"No – just wondered why you'd been there. I told him you were a pot addict and begged me for a smoke. I couldn't say no – you know, you being addicted and all."

She laughed, "no way. You did not."

We both laughed and I soon sensed others wolves coming. I realized I was actually in their territory. Soon they were rushing to where we were.

I stood. "I need to go."

Leah also stood. "It's the others – Sam and them. Yeah you better go."

She no sooner said this when we were surrounded by five large wolves, snarling and growling. They moved so quickly, and pounced, encircling me.

"Sam!" Leah yelled, "Calm down. We're just talking – sheesh!"

"I'm going," I told the wolves calmly, and their hackles remained raised.

I could hear and sense Emmett, Jasper and Alice rushing this direction. Shoot, I was going to start a war over casual conversation.

Leah grabbed my hand and yanked me past the wolves, "Just back off, Sam. I'm walking her home. Man it's just a Cullen."

I can't say I approved of being manhandled, or being called "just a Cullen," but I allowed her to walk me past them if it meant keeping the peace. I could see Emmett in the distance, snarling, looking like he was about to kill a bear.

I waved to him, my hand in a stopping motion, and said quietly, knowing he'd hear, "Calm down, I'm coming back."

Leah stopped, standing between me and the wolves, who watched my every move. It was like I was actually prey. I'd never felt that way before. Not that I felt threatened or scared. I just didn't want to be the reason our truce was broken.

"You should go, Rose," Leah told me.

"I will. But here," I handed her a key. "I'll tell Emmett you're allowed at the greenhouse. I'll give them all a heads up. You won't be hurt."

"But…"

"He'd do anything for me. Don't worry." I grinned coyly, assured of my Emmett, and then turned and sped into the forest, back toward my family.

I could hear Leah lecturing the other wolves. It didn't sound good. I hoped she didn't re-injure or hurt herself yelling at them. She certainly held her own.

Emmett ran up to me, grabbing me up and into his arms. "What were you thinking?"

"I was just conversing with the wolf girl – talking politics, religion – that sort of thing."

Alice snickered and then grabbed around me after Emmett put me down. "So, did she say anything about that Jacob wolf? Are they mating, dating, whatever wolves do, yet? I want to know everything."

Instantly I shared, "He's been living at her place since the shooting."

"Oh wow."

"It seems he's become _overbearing_."

"Ooo, how sweet," she giggled, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we continued our gossip.

Emmett and Jasper both sighed, their brows raising, shaking their heads as we shared. They walked ahead as Alice and I continued chatting behind them.

**~*~**

Later in the evening Emmett and I sat on the deck. The moon was high and it cast its glow through the fog at the tops of the trees. He turned to kiss me gently on my cheek, and then he handed me a red rose with a red ribbon tied around it – his winning.

"Here," he said, "A rose for my Rose."

I smiled, "thank you," and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"I wanted to find it just for this moment. I wanted you to know how much I missed you when I was away. And… earlier – it frightened me when you were surrounded by those wolves of the Q-Tribe."

"You're so sweet. I was in no danger."

"They would have ripped you apart, Rose."

"But they didn't."

"Don't do that to me again, okay?"

I ran my hand along his cold cheek, and if I could cry at his sweet gesture, I would have. He looked sick with worry. "I won't. I'm sorry – I won't do that to you again."

He pulled me closer, tightly wrapping me in his arms, and then in his usual brevity, "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

I've no idea what to write with this any more. It was going to be a buddy story between Leah, Rose and Alice, with their common hate of Bella; in fact, the original title was _The Anti-Bella Club_. Somehow it turned into a Blackwater fanfic. (Don't get me wrong, I've always wanted Leah with Jacob.) I just wonder how I've been turning directions on myself.

Self-effusive moment over - now I'll try to write something passably good.

**Chapter Twelve – Blood Sucker**

I have to hunt to eat. The first ten years it was difficult. I suppose I judged Bella too harshly for her vampire shortcomings; it had only been five years. Perhaps it was that she chose vampirism too easy. Perhaps it was that she _chose_ a life of eating on blood and flesh. Thoughts of my humanity sometimes entered, and there was one thought that would have made me sick – if one was to tell me one day I would desire biting into flesh and sucking of their life source - I would have told them I would die first.

Goodness knows that is exactly what had to happen. I had to die first.

When I was new to vampirism I was very prim and proper and found the manner in which I tore flesh from bone, biting into the succulent juices that swirled in my prey, a horror once I was finished eating. I saw myself as a horror. Blood stains on my clothing accused me of my horror. Now blood it was my life. As I heard the wolves say, "You are bloodsuckers."

Indeed, that is what we were – and that is what we are --- that is what _I am_.

I sat in the forest staring at the deer. In another life I would have watched it for its sheer innocence and beauty. Today it was my prey.

Leaping upon the creature was an instant in time. I ate – had my fill – and left the carcass on the ground. That was the circle of life. What was left would soon become part of the soil, feeding the plants, and then they would eat of that deer as I had. The plants would eat of it and grow and then feed the deer, and then it would start again and then end with me – the predator.

Sometimes I hunted alone. Other days with Emmett – but he preferred the larger prey so he would go off with the boys. Alice and I preferred the deer. She was with me and had run off in another direction.

Suddenly, Alice popped up behind me. I could say I heard her coming a mile away, but that seemed so trite.

"Rose, my loving sister, are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe its time for…" she hedged, waggling her head about and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Let's go," I said.

"I'll race you through the trees. Last one there is a rotting carcass."

Alice took off and I leapt quickly forward. We jumped from tree to tree headed back to the greenhouse. Night approached and with it came the fog. There we were, two wisps of motion, cutting through the fog, leaping and lunging toward the greenhouse.

I jumped down and would go the rest of the way on ground. It was faster at this point, because there was the meadow to the right.

Through my peripheral vision I could see Alice's dark hair. It was a close race. Eventually she leaped gracefully in the air and landed at the front of the greenhouse. I was already there, sitting on the step.

"Ah," she whined, "how do you do that?"

"I'll never tell…" I smiled, "…rotting carcass."

"HA – HA."

"By the way, how do you feel about wolf meat?"

Alice knowingly grinned to the side. We both smelled Leah inside the greenhouse first thing.

I opened the door and Leah was at the back of my greenhouse sitting in the corner. Was she an emo?

"Hello Leah," Alice greeted, gliding over to Leah. "Should you really be out and about with your wound?"

"I'm fine now," she told us, and then pointing to her bandage-less neck, "No more bandages. I'm all healed."

I walked over and then looked over the wooden plats on the ground. She had swept the soil from my earlier potting into the cracks.

"Why are you here?" I asked Leah.

"Oh," she looked up at me, still leaning with her back against the wall. "I'm sorry, I thought you told me I could come any time. So I came by. This isn't our tribal lands or territory and so no one would find me here."

"And you're hiding from them again?" I asked. "Your mother must be worried."

"She's out on a date. I told her to go. Charlie had been asking her out a few times and she finally agreed to go out. So I came by and then noticed it needed sweeping. I figured – what the hell, got nothing better to do?"

"What a helpful person," Alice said spryly. "Where's that Jacob Wolf?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure simply Jacob would do."

"I like calling him Jacob Wolf. It makes him sound like a poet," she sighed dreamily.

"I don't think he cares, where I am or what I do," Leah said, and then I noticed the bite in her voice – not to play too much off a pun.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"After I healed it was like he couldn't leave fast enough. He just… rushed out my door and said he was busy with Alpha things - more like he was busy playing video games at Embry's place."

She took a loud, heaving breath. "I really hate being the only girl in our group. It's like they all think I'm a lesser wolf or something because I'm a girl. But I'm not. I'm strong too. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than my brother or Embry."

Thinking back to our battle against the newborns I recalled Jacob being hurt very badly trying to protect her. She might have been strong, but she didn't seem to understand defense. And perhaps… that was her problem with Jacob now. She was reading everything wrong.

I asked, "When he ran away as fast as he could from your house what did he say?"

"He just got all strange again and ran out the door saying, gotta go. Frankly, I don't care. He'll just imprint on someone and then that will be that. I don't know why," she stood up. "I should go – it's getting late."

I glanced to Alice. We both knew exactly what was going on. Her fiancée had left her by imprinting on another. She was simply afraid of that happening again.

"Better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all," I said.

"What if I question whether I loved at all?" Leah asked. "I look at Sam now and all I see is anger at him - at this lot where we live our lives being pulled by some fated imprinting. Our choice is forever lost because we are werewolves."

A lengthy pause held between the three of us. In actuality, I agreed with Leah. Why risk it? Why risk knowing love to have it ripped from your grasp on the whim of the fates?

Alice asked her, "Do you want to go shopping with me and Rose? We're done eating and thought we'd catch a movie and go shopping - a regular girls' night out." She looked to me quickly. She was changing plans, but I was fine with plans being changed. It's not like we had any pressing engagements.

Leah thought it over for a long time. "Okay," she finally answered. "But… can I drive?"

"You have a car?" I asked.

"It's nothing like what you two drive – but, it's functional."

Alice whipped her head to me, her teeth tightly pressed against one another, "it's… _functional_." She repeated it like it was a dirty word.

We both understood functional was not a positive when it came to cars. And if there was one thing Alice loved – it was beautiful and fast cars.

I didn't care, quite frankly and said, "Sure – why not?"

If nothing else I would get the joy of watching Alice's grimaced expressions while we made out way into Port Angeles in a _functional_ vehicle.

We decided where to meet within the hour, Alice and I would tell the boys we'd be gone, and then we'd be off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

I am more hopeful for this story now. Thanks to some encouraging reviews. They help. Yes, I hate Bella. I love Leah and Rosalie, and all the Cullens and Q-Tribe. And… this is why….

**My Op-Ed, which I'm sure I share too much:**

I've considered the Cullens and the Q-Tribe (sounds like Q-tip) to be the strong links for the future of this series. I even think this series would live on without Bella, Edward, and especially the demon spawn Ness. That's my opinion, and I know many love these three. But – let's hope this family died after _BD_. In my opinion, Ness should have been aborted and kept away from Jacob. In fact, she just shouldn't have happened. It was the sensible thing. It was the literary thing. It was the smart thing to do. Not everyone gets every damn thing they want in life – and that is how it should be in good writing. Bella was a spoiled little shrew.  Bella was Bella Sue.

Why did they do that to Jacob? Not only stringing him along with a dim, insipid girl like Bella, but to give him a demon spawn to imprint with. What did he ever do to them? Why was he being punished for being so HOT? ^__^ He got stuck with a half-breed demon spawn, when he had the hot and butt-kicking Leah right there in front of his eyes. Way to neuter the poor wolf boy. Sheesh!

As much as I loved Edward – he picked Bella. o_0 One has to question his mental stability at choosing the most sex-starved shrew ever conceived in fiction. He has so much potential - so hot, so sweet, yet so dim. What normal guy would be a virgin after 100 years? It makes one wonder. Obviously, he was kind of messed up to begin with and after the long wait needed a nymphomaniac. I am pretty sure that was the Bella draw. One needy, sex-starved teen desires long-term relationship with a man who will beat her senseless and break beds during a tryst. She likes her men to be possessive and stalk her 17-year-old body while she sleeps. And there the ad would read.

It made Edward a little desperate, to say the least. If he would have at least in those 100 years loved and lost, it would have matured him. Instead, he had never had a relationship and showed great immaturity about love. "Psst, Edward, stalking is not a turn on." I just thought you'd like to know.

I fear this book produced the wrong view of love. It was truly anti-feminism, anti-female in any way, shape, or form. It was the anti-woman book of the century. And yet, young women loved it. Are there that many women who think abuse is normal? Really? Are there that many women who believe a man comes before education, life - living?

So, I loved **Leah** and **Rosalie**. They spoke like real women when they were given the chance, and weren't written into oblivion. Leah never bought into the crap being dished out about this insipid little teen named Bella. Rosalie knew what it meant to be a woman of character. So what if she didn't kiss Bella's ass? It needed a reality check, not licking. So, I will never write Bella as this dreamy woman of the gods – she's a selfish little girl who got her way for no sensible reason. I would have to throw my brain out a window to buy into her greatness. And, I'm not willing to part with my brain. So, Leah and Rosalie will always rule in my book – in my opinion.

Please, let me know if you'd like about your feelings. I just had to get that off my chest. Thank you. And, now I can go on with finishing this little fanfic up.

**I'll put up ****Chapter Thirteen – A Functional Night Out****, very soon. Thanks for reading. ^__^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Let's get back to the story. ^__^ I'm feeling better now.

**Chapter Thirteen – A Mal-Functional Night Out**

It was a small Volkswagon Bug. The outside was sandblasted, unfinished and had a dull grey, with spots of Bondo like it had some rare disease or car measles.

"Jake told me he'd finish up my car eventually. It's a collectible and an antique." Leah stated, sounding proud of what was parked in front of us.

I commented, "She's an impressive car. I see much potential. Don't you Alice?"

Alice's mouth fell open slightly.

I had to gently reach over and under her chin, lifting, to close her mouth.

"1981," Leah stated. "I rarely drive it since I'm always at La Push, and our lands. But, this will be fun. I finally get to take her out for a spin."

Alice had gone mute.

I touched her elbow, nudging.

"Oh yes – impressive – should we go now?" Alice was talking robotic.

Leah eyed her oddly. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," I said quickly. "Alice, why don't you take the back seat and I'll sit in the front. It gives you more leg room."

"Yes – leg room."

Leah looked to me. "You sure she's alright?"

"Too much too eat. She always overdoes it."

Alice finally made her way into the car. I watched her look over the interior of cracked vinyl, a rip in the seat beside her, and then scoot over to the middle. It was sandblasted on the floorboards, as well. This car was definitely a work-in-progress. I was going to enjoy this evening more than I had earlier thought.

Once the car started, it let out a sputter and died. She turned the ignition a second time and the same. Finally it started on the third try and we were off.

It was a beautiful clear night. Stars spattered across the sky like sparkling diamonds on velvet.

"So," Alice sat primly on the back seat, hanging over the front seats, her small head peeping in between the two of us in front. "This is your car."

"That's the third time you said that," Leah told her, shifting to fourth gear as we made our way along Highway 101 headed east.

"So," Alice added, "any faster than 50?"

"It puts too much effort on the engine. I don't want to overheat." Patting the dashboard she added, "She's my baby and I have to take good care of her."

I spied out the window, holding my hand over her mouth. I couldn't stop snickering as I listened to Alice. This was most definitely worth the trip.

"Did you know," Alice began, "that Hitler called this the Fusca? It was to make people think happy thoughts about Germany. This car is supposed to make people think happy thoughts." And then she muttered, "_happy thoughts – happy thoughts…_."

I continued to stare out of the car as it sputtered along so that I felt I was traveling in slow motion. I continued trying so hard to hold in my laughter.

"Did you know," Alice again said, "That this is called the Vocho in Mexico and it's the car they use for taxi's there? It's quite popular in Mexico – an underdeveloped and poor nation."

"They must have good taste," Leah said, and this time she had caught on to how distressed Alice was and why she was talking. Leah gave me a side glance, and we smiled _en rapport_.

"Did you hear the part about underdeveloped and poor?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't let you drive us. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course - what made you think that?"

Alice fell back in the seat. She sat there staring forward. This car was keeping a constant 50 to 52 miles per hour, and at this point Alice or I would be driving this highway at around 90 or faster. This would make one feel their heart had stopped. Fortunately, our hearts were already stopped so no worries.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gears were probably the most difficult. It would jump back and forth, knocking us about whenever she'd stop and then start at stoplights. We were driving up S. Lincoln Street, headed toward a quaint little theatre, The Lincoln Theatre, along the boardwalk of Port Angeles, when the car began to sputter uncontrollably loud, drawing attention.

"It's kind of not happy right now," Leah was speaking of the car. "I've never driven it this far."

Alice popped up from the back seat. "What? You've never driven this car before? This was a test run night?"

She pulled over along the street and parked, pulling up the brake. "I'll just be a sec," she told us quickly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sure it's fine."

She disembarked and I turned to Alice, saying, "Oh this is too much fun."

"Don't think I didn't hear you snickering all the way down the road, Rose."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. It was just so priceless. You really should have seen your expression the first moment you laid eyes on her car."

"It took us twice the time to get here. I've never driven so slowly. I think when I visited a farm and rode on a wagon that might come close. My skin felt like it was tearing from the bone - it was so uncomfortable driving so slow. My foot kept tapping on the floorboards – more gas – _more gas_, damn it!"

I could not stop laughing as Alice went on and on.

Finally I said, "Not that I don't feel the same way, but this seems to be making her happy."

Alice slowly broke into a smile. "It does – doesn't it?"

"Maybe we should step out and take a look – help her out."

"Let's do," Alice agreed, and we stepped out of the car.

The streets were busy on this Friday night in Port Angeles.

The hood was opened and smoke was drifting from the engine.

"I think," Leah told us, "it needs some time to cool down a little. Are we going to miss the movie?"

I looked at my watch. "It started around 40 minutes ago."

"Oh wow."

"There's a later showing," I said.

Alice piped up, "What matters is the three of us just out and enjoying the lovely evening." She wrapped her arms around the two of us on each side and pulled us close for a hug. Leah groaned at the pain of Alice's hard skin, and extreme strength.

"Sorry," Alice released her.

"It's cool." She rubbed her arms.

I started laughing and then Alice followed, and soon Leah, as her car sat dying by the curb.

Leah's stomach suddenly growled hungrily.

"Leah, you're hungry?" I asked.

"I… thought maybe I'd get some popcorn. I've not been feeling very good and so I didn't eat much today."

"That's not much of a meal - popcorn," Alice said. "You need food to keep up your strength – especially after what you went through with your injury. I know of this wonderful little eatery just up the road. We're not far. Let us buy you something to eat."

"Wait," Leah held out her hands, "but you two don't eat food."

"We can just sit with you while you eat." I said, "It's been done."

"Hate to be a party pooper, but that's just… creepy." Leah shook her head, "I'd rather not go to a restaurant with you two there and watching me eat food. That'd be embarrassing… and just plain… _creepy_."

"Hmm, well what if you got something to go and we just hang back while you eat?" Alice offered.

"I could handle that. But – no restaurants with vamps eyeing me eat."

"Sure," I laughed. "Did you know that Edward took Bella to a restaurant when she was human and did just that?"

"No?" Leah stated.

"It must have been incredibly silly looking," Alice added.

"Incredibly," Leah remarked. "You know, I didn't think hanging with two vamps would be this much fun."

"And who would have thought being around a smelly wolf girl would be this enjoyable, as well," I said.

Again we all broke out laughing.

She locked up her car and we walked along Lincoln Street, headed toward the closest fast food place. She bought a Wendy's double cheeseburger, fries and medium coke and sipped the coke as we walked along.

We ended up at the end of the street, the beach, and Port Angeles harbor and pier. We walked beside the pier and then sat on the sand watching the boats ferrying in and out.

She ate while we chatted. The way she scarfed down the cheeseburger it was obvious she was of the canine family.

"This is much better," Leah said, finishing up her drink and food, placing the wrapping and napkins into the bag.

Alice lifted it from her hands. "I'll dispose of it for you."

"Thanks Alice."

She leapt in the air gracefully, and took it to the nearest dumpster.

I asked her, "You feeling better about things?"

Her smile brightened, as she glanced at me, her caramel eyes very lucid. "Yes."

She held at her chest. "Oh wow – ate too fast - indigestion."

She then fell forward on all fours. "Oh… oh cripes – I'm going to be sick."

I stood as she regurgitated the cheeseburger, fries and coke onto the sand. Alice rushed back, stopping beside me as we watched Leah throwing up.

"Leah, are you going to be okay?" Alice asked, worried.

"Maybe you ate a little too fast," I commented.

She kept throwing up; until I was pretty sure she was empty. Her back arched and lurched, until a pile of disgusting leftovers were in front of her.

"Oh… fudge." She wiped at her mouth. She then coughed and fell back to sitting.

I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket, "Here – it's clean."

"I… can't seem to keep anything down." She wiped at her mouth with the handkerchief. "Since I was shot – I've just felt kind of… funny."

I turned to Alice, "Can you run and get her some water, while I watch over her?"

"In a flash," and Alice took off.

I had very good hearing and listened to Leah's heartbeat double its speed.

"Something's wrong," I told her.

"I… I," her face blanched. "Oh crap - I'm going to change."

"Wait – what?"

She was saying she was going to become a giant wolf? Here? …Off the main street of Port Angeles?

"Oh… fudge," She stood, crying, "Oh no – I can't help it."

"No." I grabbed around her. "You need to calm down. Calm down, Leah."

"It's not me."

Shimmering lit up the beach. Passersby stopped when they saw it. This area was packed on a Friday night. Her wolf shape suddenly formed, knocking me backward. A large grey wolf, with Leah's eyes stared at me, looking frightened. On the ground was her cute little dress.

Behind people began shouting. "Oh my gosh, look!" "It's a giant wolf!" And then there was lots of screaming.

All I could do was tell her, "Run! Run to the woods!"

She took off across the beach and toward Olympic National Park.

Alice ran up to me holding a bottle of water.

"We need to go," I told her, as the crowd grew.

"Oh," she held up the water. "I brought her back some water."

The look on my face could probably chill water.

Alice laughed nervously, but seriously spun her head around past the city, and looking toward the direction Leah ran. "Oh no – that's not good. She's a wolf?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with her being shot."

"I don't get it."

"We need to find her and get her to see Carlisle."

"Got yah."

I took Alice's hand and we nonchalantly left the crowd and then took off, running as fast as possible, after the scent of Leah. She could pick her car up later.

**A/N **

More adventures of the she-wolf in Port Angeles next. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** I've made some adjustments to my profile. It seems I write with odd pairings. I have the only Leah/Alice fanfic, _Leah's Last Stop_ (please check it out – I'm not too proud to beg), and then I have this rarity of a fanfic with a Rosalie/Leah friendship.

So, I appreciate the ones who read my writing. I'm not a gargantuan popular fanfic writer, but I am apparently _unique_.

Thanks for the reviews – please do if you read this. And now, a werewolf is on the loose….

**Chapter Fourteen – Giant Wolf on the Loose**

Alice ran beside me, leaping through trees, rushing across forest floor. I finally told her, "Pull over."

She flipped backward and landed softly beside me, deep in the Olympic National Forest. The ground was slippery and mossy, and our feet sunk in the mud. The canopy darkened our surroundings, but we had the eyes of a predator and it didn't affect our ability to see the area where we stood. It was thick with undergrowth, and smelled of moss and pine needles.

"She's fast," Alice remarked.

"She is," I answered. "We're also out of our territory and entering _their_ territory. If we keep going we'll be smack in the middle of ten or twenty wolves that are even bigger than Leah."

Alice placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head disappointed. "What happened? This is so bad."

"I should ask you that. Why didn't you foresee this?"

She shook her head again, disbelieving how the night turned out. "I… I don't know – other than her change was unexpected - to even her."

"Sorry, you're right. She had the most frightened look on her face. She said she was feeling strange since she had been shot."

"We really need to get her to see Carlisle."

I nodded, "But that's not the worst of it. What if someone with a cell phone took her picture?" I rammed my finger, pointing at my chest, "MY PICTURE? She was there, changing into a wolf with at least thirty or fifty people around. I was there for at least thirty seconds on my bum and then standing while you walked up with water."

At the same time we breathed, "The Volturi."

"We need to get home," I said. "We need to call Carlisle and let him know what happened."

Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed. She punched in the number quickly.

"Hello Jasper?"

"We have a dire emergency.

"No…no," she giggled, "nothing with me.

"I love you too."

I prodded her to hurry, and stop making small talk.

"Jasper, please get everyone together, we'll be home shortly.

"Okay – _kiss, kiss_ – bye."

She hung up.

"Alice we need to run around the long way."

"I know."

And then we both began to grin, but stopped. This wasn't the time. There would be no dares of being called a rotting carcass tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Esme stood beside Carlisle, as I sat with Emmett and Alice with Jasper on the couches. We listened as Carlisle explained.

"The only plausible reason for the gunshot affecting her is if a piece of the bullet remained in her Pons Varolii. That, or it's left some type of scarring – and in that case it might… be permanently damaged."

"You mean she could just randomly change anywhere or anytime?" I asked.

Carlisle simply nodded and then crossed his arms. "Regarding the Volturi I received a call just a moment ago from Aro."

"They don't waste time," Emmett commented.

I leaned back on him, feeling his strong shoulder. His eyes sparkled, glimpsing toward me, understanding I was bothered by how the night turned out.

"They are merely watching. I reasoned that no one saw you in the light or anything that would draw attention to vampires. It was all on the Quileute tribe and this has to do with them. They understood and this is not a big threat. However, they are… keeping an eye on things here – much more closely since… well, since Edward's visit and Bella's change. We've entered their radar. So, we have to be cautious."

He looked to me, and for an instant it looked like he was disappointed. I, of all our family, would have been the last one he'd expect to befriend a werewolf, and on top of that have her change within my arms.

The moment I walked in, Esme was the one who lectured me, not on being with a sporadic-changing werewolf, but on the fact I was so close to one changing. She was worried over me. I was getting reprimands all around.

"Rose," Carlisle finished his lecture, "I'm going to suggest you not talk or go near Leah until we find out what's wrong with her."

I wanted to object, but Esme and Emmett both looked to me, and then Carlisle said, "That goes for you too, Alice."

Alice and I turned to one another.

"Now," Carlisle's clear amber eyes perused the four of us, "I'm calling Jacob and setting up a time to examine Leah. Let's hope for the best. Let us hope the answer of her changing tonight is simple and temporary."

I stood from the couch, drawing everyone's attention to me. "Carlisle please let me come. I can't abandon her this way. I feel like that's what I'm doing."

Alice stood, "I'm with Rose on this."

Emmett took my hand and when I turned I could see in his eyes he was encouraging me, despite worrying. I thought for sure he'd be pulling me back down to sit.

"I'm not sure that's how she would feel," Carlisle told me.

"I've gotten to know her fairly well and one thing I've realized – she doesn't have anyone to relate to. She's the only female wolf of their tribe and it's made her become very… isolated. During this time I think she needs to know there are those who understand her. She needs to know there are those who will stand by her."

Esme might have been the most obvious, but all were looking to me as if I'd been switched with someone else.

"Look, I know this isn't like me. In fact, I question myself why I'm feeling this way about some smelly she-wolf." Emmett laughed hearty and loud, and he was joined by Jasper. "Well, she is. But…I…" the words wouldn't come out.

Alice, always so good at emotions, finished, "I feel the same way – we care about her. Wolf or not – she's our friend. She drives horribly slow cars and I can't say much on her fashion sense, but she's pretty fun to hang around with."

"We also have similar feelings toward…" I stopped myself from saying Bella. Instead I said, "Life." Lucky for me Edward was out of town.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and then they did that thing they were so good at – communicated with only a look.

"Alright," he said. "I'll call Jacob and let him know that I'll have two assistants joining me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle called Jacob and his father answered. Billy Black told Carlisle that Jacob was out looking for Leah. She communicated with them briefly as a wolf and then they lost contact. His pack was out looking for her, along with Sam's.

Billy Black relayed that they were worried – she sounded scared. She told them she needed to see Carlisle, and was headed toward us – as if she knew what we were already thinking. I wondered why she wasn't already here.

Jacob was adamant that they would bring Leah to us once they found her. Carlisle was better equipped at his residence and, though he hated the idea, he wanted what was best for Leah. That way there would be no time lost and he could get on trying to figure out what happened right away once they brought her back.

Carlisle and Esme instantly went to our shed, separate and away from the house in case she changed – another reason why she couldn't go to a hospital - and began to prepare it as an operating room.

It was then Emmett called to me and Alice from the family room.

We walked in as he and Jasper watched the news.

There on the screen were two pictures: One of shimmering light, my back to the camera; and then another of a giant wolf on the beach of Port Angeles.

The headline that scrolled along the bottom:

**Giant Wolf seen in Port Angeles - Hoax?**

Two reporters at the news desk then bantered back and forth; fortunately, they didn't look like they took it seriously.

The male reporter said, "This evening several witnesses claimed a girl turned into a giant wolf on the beach of Port Angeles. What's in the water?"

The other reporter quipped, "Sounds like the kids are pulling an early April Fool's joke, Dan."

"Maybe so, Gloria, but local Police are looking into this hoax. For now, on a Friday night in Port Angeles, a girl turned into a wolf."

The reporters laughed, bantering back and forth, and then led into another story.

We all seemed to breathe a relieved sigh together.

"It's good they didn't seem to take it too seriously," Alice chirped.

Jasper added. "If those two pictures are all they have, then we're very fortunate. They're not very detailed."

"I kind of liked the back of that hot blonde in the picture," Emmett coyly smiled, rubbing his hand along his chin. "I wonder if I could get copies."

"Oh please." I jumped onto his lap. "It was a horrible picture."

He whispered in my ear, "Be careful around those wolves." He then hugged around me, swallowing my body within his.

The four of us sat down, as the rest of the news played in the background, considering the possibility if this story didn't die down.

I got up from the couch. "I'm going to go see if Carlisle needs help."

"Or," Emmett stood, "We can all make some rounds on our territory, and see if we find Leah – since she said she was headed to see Carlisle."

What would I do without my sweet husband? That was a splendid idea. He knew I had to do something.

**A/N**

Another short chapter. I prefer to make them short for easier reading. I know I'm very busy, so I suspect you who read this are busy, as well.

Thank you again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** I've been planning for this syndrome to happen, and who knew _House_ and everyone else was thinking the same way. It must be Locked-in-Syndrome month or something. However, because Leah's a wolf – this will be slightly different. Everything is different when you're a shape-shifting wolf, eh?

I hope you all don't cry too much. For some reason, I cried writing this. Hmm… I get so attached to the characters.

**Chapter Fifteen – The Damage is Done**

It happened all at once. We all seemed to smell the scent of Leah at the same time and rushed to the edge of out territory, converging on the same spot. In the distance I could see the large, russet wolf heading toward us, howling.

There was Leah, lying on a bed of mossy green ground cover on her back. I removed my coat instantly and threw it over Leah's body.

The four of us, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and me, stood around her.

Suddenly Jacob Black was hollering, "Stay away from her!"

"We wouldn't hurt her," Alice said, sounding sad.

Jacob wore quickly thrown on cut-off jeans. He looked so hurt when he saw her lying there. "Is she… is she… ?"

I barely heard a pulse.

"Her eyes are blinking," Jasper said, "Look."

We all looked to one another. Who would go down and check on her? I told Jacob, "You should check her pulse."

He went down to her, placing his hand at her neck.

"She's got one."

"She's blinking again," Jasper said. "I think I know what's going on."

Alice turned to Jasper, "Really?"

"It's possibly like Locked-in-Syndrome. I'll show you." Jasper knelt beside Leah. "Leah, blink once for yes and twice for no. Okay? -Once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand me?"

She blinked once.

"We're going to take you to see Carlisle. Don't be scared."

She blinked rapidly.

I asked, "Leah, have you been here long?"

She blinked once.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. Are you in pain?"

She blinked twice.

"But you're scared?"

She blinked once.

"Will I hurt her if I pick her up and take her to the doctor? It looks like she's paralyzed." Jacob asked, sounding scared, "we should take her there right away. Right? Shouldn't we do that?"

The other wolf boys from Jacob's pack were walking out of the forest. Alice told them, "Come on – Jacob is taking her to Carlisle."

Seth asked, "What's wrong with my sister?"

"We don't know for sure," Emmett told him.

Jacob lifted Leah carefully, as Seth and Embry followed him. Emmett ran ahead to warn Carlisle they were coming.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leah was inside the shed with Carlisle and Esme. I waited outside, watching Jacob pace back and forth with his wolf brothers. They were wearing out the dirt between the house and the shed.

"I'll go in and check to see how it's going," I told them, "okay?"

Alice brought them out some iced tea as I left.

I walked into the shed. Leah was on her stomach, a gas mask over her face. She was still under the anesthetic. Carlisle looked to me. I could see it in his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"It looks like the underside of her Pons Varolii was scarred. I've been discussing this with Esme. There are three options. I'd like to talk to her mother first, however. Can you tell her fellow wolves to bring her mom here? I'd like to speak face to face with Ms. Clearwater?"

"Okay – but Carlisle – is she going to recover?"

"It really depends. There are worst and best scenarios."

"What does that really mean?" I asked with a bite in my voice. "Did you damage her Pons Varolii – whatever the hell – when you went in there and pulled the bullet out?"

Esme answered, "That's not the issue."

"Then what is it? What is the issue? It's not like they can sue you."

"It just happens Rose. In life sometimes things… just happen," Carlisle told me. "Right now she has to stay unconscious to make sure she doesn't change. If I touch the wrong area it could trigger a change in her. Right now – she's already gone through so many changes so quickly in one night the next time she changes into a wolf will probably be her last. The moment she changes into human form will be instant death. So… she _cannot_ change into a wolf."

I held my hand to my mouth. "Oh my goodness." I looked at her lying there. "How long do you have to keep her this way?"

Carlisle eyed me, with a look I'd never seen from him toward me before. "What do you want to hear, Rose?"

"I want," I choked, "I want to hear that she's going to pull through this."

"Then we can't talk any further."

If I could cry – I would. At this moment, I wanted to cry. It would take the place of this horrible feeling that someone as commendable a friend, like Leah, who was always given the short end of the stick in life, had one more thing fall upon her that she didn't deserve. I was so angry at it all. Why was this happening to Leah?

"I'll go tell them to get her mother," I told Carlisle and Esme, and then left.

Jacob and Seth were the most anticipative as they both asked, nearly simultaneously, "How is she?"

"Um…" I forced a smile. I would have never done this before in my life. "He wants to speak with Leah's mom. It's important he gets her permission for some procedure. Could you get her and bring her back?"

"I'll go," Seth was excited. "She's okay, though, right?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Alice watched me. She had already foreseen something. I didn't even want to know what she'd foreseen.

Once Seth was gone, Jacob grabbed my arms, shaking me to tell him the truth. Emmett nearly took off his head. Jasper held back Emmett, as my beloved growled at the wolf boy. Alice and I jumped back, holding out our hands.

Alice said, "Please Jacob – you need to be calm for Leah."

Jacob yelled, "What's going on?! Don't give me that crap you fed Seth! What's going on with Leah? What?! Tell me the truth!"

I finally told him, "She was hurt worse than we earlier thought by that gunshot wound."

"But she was fine after it happened. She was fixed and recovered like in a couple days." Jacob cried, "She was fine. She was fine – damn it!" He wept, "She was fine."

How I wished I could shed tears like the wolves.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sue Clearwater sat outside on our porch, drinking iced tea. The wolf boys all gathered around her, Seth at her lap. She ran her hand down his head of hair, contemplating her decision.

Jacob took off, turned into a wolf and ran into the woods howling.

Mrs. Clearwater spent two hours talking with Carlisle. She spent an hour talking to her daughter, despite her not being able to converse with her. They finally concluded out of the three possibilities, that there was really only one possibility.

Leah would be kept in a drug-induced coma for a month, hoping her scarring would recover on its own because of her wolf healing abilities. It's just that when she was changing back and forth it made it unable to heal. It was like a catch-22. What helped her get better was also killing her. If she wasn't a shape-shifting wolf she'd be dead, or completely paralyzed in that state we found her. And because she was a shape-shifting wolf, she was dying, because it kept re-injuring itself with every wolf change, since it was the scarring that was causing the constant wolf changes.

We'd keep Leah here. Carlisle didn't want to move her. Us and Jacob's pack would build the facility around her, and make her comfortable for her stay. We would change her over; make sure she didn't develop bed sores. Since we didn't sleep, we could watch her 24/7.

Alice immediately went out for bedding and supplies with Esme. I stayed and spoke with Mrs. Clearwater.

"Please, Rose, call me Sue."

"Alright. I want to tell you that I'm so very sorry."

"I know. You and Alice have been very good to my daughter. She really looked forward to going out with you to Port Angeles."

"We had a lot of fun up until… well you know what happened. You know you can stay here if you like."

"I'll visit often, but I still have Seth and the rest of my family. I know she is in good hands with all of you. I will visit all the time, though."

"Good. She'll like that. They say people in comas can hear those around them."

Sue Clearwater nodded, "I've heard that."

She looked off, in her eyes so much sorrow. "My poor Leah."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was maybe two in the morning when I heard and smelled Jacob Black return to our property.

He walked past us as we continued preparing the shed for Leah, and then up to Leah in bed.

Esme, Alice and I fixed it up so that she had a comfy bed to sleep in for a month. There were six down pillows surrounding her head and shoulders, and then a beautiful flower comforter with complete bedding ensemble.

This was in comparison to the equipment that kept her in the coma, like the breathing tube and mask over her face and nose, and then the IV in her arm, and then the EKG monitor keeping the constant rhythm of her heartbeat. The side of her bed was full of monitoring equipment.

Jacob watched her, lying there amongst the flowery patterns – the Sleeping Beauty ready to be awoken by her Prince Charming.

Jacob continued staring down at her in the bed. His eyes looked determined. He continued to take in deep breaths. And then he finally spoke, "I'm going to stay here with you every moment, Beta. I picked up your car. During the day I'm going to work on it so it will look brand new when you recover – when you wake up. I know you've been bugging me forever to fix that stupid car of yours – so now I'm going to fix it. It gives me something to do. I'm going to make it absolutely perfect for you. So you better wake up ready to drive it." He looked to us. "So… I hope you all don't mind – not like I'd care – but, I'm going to be here until she wakes up."

We all watched him make his speech.

"And, I'm bringing my own bed in here to keep an eye on her – since she's surrounded by vamps."

Emmett suddenly burst out laughing. The rest of us followed.

"I think she'll be very happy to know you're here," Esme told him.

"Good." Jacob looked at me, "Hey Blondie, do you have any food?"

Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders, possibly thinking I might tear the brash wolf apart on the spot for speaking to me that way. But I told him, realizing how much he truly loved Leah, "I think I can find something wolf-worthy."

"Thanks." Jacob sat down beside Leah, and then held her hand gently, pulling it to his cheek. "I'm not going to leave your side, okay?"

I grabbed Emmett's hand, smiling, "Want to help me make him something to eat?"

**A/N** Ah… Leah is sleeping beauty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen – Watching Over Wolves**

I'd watch the boys play in the yard – wolf and vampire getting along like family. Seth fell in love with the game "I Sense." He always smelled the flower before anyone else, and the rules were changed so that the wolves could play. They only had to tag the tree the flower was placed on, since they couldn't really climb them. That didn't stop them from trying, but when Embry nearly fell 100 feet to the ground, being caught by Emmett – they decided it was time to change the rules to Q-Rules. Seth thought that up.

A subtle depression fell over me, as the days went by watching Leah. I wanted to be positive, but I realized – I wasn't good with positive. Forever the cynic and general naysayer, was more an appropriate title for me. I worried the eventual day would come when she'd be brought out of the coma and there would be no change. Instead she would change. And then… I couldn't stand the idea of the outcome – she would die.

Goodness knows I wanted to see Leah pull through this. The odds were very low. It would take a miracle, and a dose of magic. That was one thing about our very existence – the sheer ridiculousness and impossibility. As vampires, and mostly with the spiritual implications of shape-shifting wolves, there was really only one explanation - magic.

There was nothing in the world of physics to explain why we were what we were. I truly was an abomination to creation. Vampirism was an abomination on the world. But Q-Tribe wolves…? What were they? They were protectors. They weren't predators. What was their worth?

I felt guilty. Leah did not deserve to be punished – she preserved humanity – whereas we, vampires and the like – destroyed it. She so desperately did not deserve this.

Perhaps that was the bigger question I asked myself so many times. Why am I here? It seemed I was merely to exist.

And there might be my attraction to Leah's friendship – if I could help her, a protector – then maybe I could claim some worth in that action. Perhaps, overall, my wanting to see her pull through and end up knowing the true love that she deserved, was my own selfish way to make my existence worthy. Worthy that I accomplished something greater than myself.

I had felt that one other time – when I found my Emmett. Leah was like a daughter that I had always wanted. Sue told me she trusted I would care for her daughter. And I did. It made me feel tremendously responsible for the outcome – when I knew I had no say in the outcome. That was left to magic – or something even more substantive – God.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Almost two weeks had passed and the smell of that gosh-awful car of Leah's in our garage was really messing horribly with my senses. It leaked oil everywhere. Scrappy metal parts lie all over one half of the garage. Emmett and I offered help to Jacob, but he always turned us down. He wanted Leah to know that he had worked on her car – he alone – no one else. In one way – that was admirable – in another – it was another reason for me to be pissed off at him because it meant that piece of junk would be in our garage longer. Not to mention that smelly wolf would work up a sweat and the odor was unbearable. No wonder everyone thought of reasons to leave the house.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle left for another hunting trip. They were taking them every four days now. My Emmett wanted me to join them – get away. My depression, I guessed, was bothering him. I told him I liked feeling this way. It's not like I'm going to become all sunshine and roses – or worse, Alice. I made him laugh. It was nice I could always make Emmett laugh. I could make him blush too – but that was left to the privacy of our bedroom.

I sat beside Leah for the morning, reading the last chapter of _Crime and Punishment_ by Fyodor Dostoevsky. The words were so lovely; I couldn't help but read them to… my friend. Yes, I considered Leah a friend:

"_Raskolnikov sat gazing, his thoughts passed into daydreams, into contemplation; he thought of nothing, but a vague restlessness excited and troubled him. Suddenly he found Sonia beside him; she had come up noiselessly and sat down at his side. It was still quite early; the morning chill was still keen. She wore her poor old burnous and the green shawl; her face still showed signs of illness, it was thinner and paler. She gave him a joyful smile of welcomes, but held out her hand with her usual timidity. She was always timid of holding out her hand to him and sometimes did not offer it at all, as though afraid he would repel it. He always took her hand as though with repugnance, always seemed vexed to meet her and was sometimes obstinately silent throughout her visit. Sometimes she trembled before him and went away deeply grieved. But now their hands did not part. He stole a rapid glance at her and dropped his eyes on the ground without speaking. They were alone, no one had seen them. The guard had turned away for the time._

"_How it happened he did not know. But all at once something seemed to seize him and fling him at her feet. He wept and threw his arms round her knees. For the first instant she was terribly frightened and she turned pale. She jumped up and looked at him trembling. But at the same moment she understood, and a light of infinite happiness came into her eyes. She knew and had no doubt that he loved her beyond everything and that at last the moment had come…."_

I emphasized, "_Finally_. Nearly two-hundred thousand words and he finally figured out Sonia is the one for him. Sometimes men can be so stubborn." I smiled, holding onto Leah's hand. "Well, let's hope a certain wolf finally figures it out - and hopefully a lot sooner than our thick-headed Raskolnikov." I laughed, "Just be thankful I'm reading the translation. You could be listening to me read it to you in Russian. Hmm… that might have woken you. I think I might try that next. Sometimes it's nice having a captive audience. Now you have another reason to wake and be all better. You might have to sit through Nabokov in Russian."

I read on until the last paragraph of the book by Dostoevsky, and again, I dreaded being unable to cry:

"_But that is the beginning of a new story – the story of the gradual renewal of a man, the story of his gradual regeneration, of his passing from one world into another, of his initiation into a new unknown life. That might be the subject of a new story, but our present story is ended."_

I closed the book.

"That has our lot in life written all over it – doesn't it Leah? The passing from one world into another… vampire and wolf – we have entered this new life whether we wanted it or not. But – it leaves room for a new story – a better story – right? You'll be better than ever when you wake."

The odor behind me was obvious. I had smelled him earlier, but ignored his presence.

When I turned, Jacob had a look of longing on his face. His gaze was settled on Leah's beautiful face, giving away his true feelings that he didn't want others to know. Once he realized I watched him, his eyes instantly darted past where she lay. He was playing the "aloof" guy thing.

"Is it your turn with her?" I asked.

"Why are you reading her that book? Isn't that about murder? You're going to give her nightmares."

"Because I enjoyed this book – and it's not about murder – it's about forgiveness, love and renewal - those things that make a human heart feel, and progress. It's the story of a man who was broken into pieces and put back together slowly because of the love of his friends, and the one true love of his life. It's about a man's salvation."

"Sounds dumb - at least I talk to her about interesting stuff – like the latest episode of _Lost_."

"Do you even understand what's going on in _Lost_?"

"Do you?"

"I don't watch the show." I stood up. "Here," I threw him the book, "try reading a book a little deeper than Captain Underpants."

"Hah," he laughed, "Captain Underpants rules."

I walked out of the shed. I'd allow his games with me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was later in the day. Alice was with Esme and I was about to leave for the greenhouse, do a little maintenance and then be back to visit with Leah. Her mother was coming by in the evening. She came by like clock work every evening after work.

Jacob was standing against a large pine, leaning with his arms across his chest. "Where you headed?" he asked.

"Out."

"Hunting, you vamp?"

"No."

He lifted away from the tree, uncrossing him arms. "I'm going to call Bella."

"_Why_?!"

He certainly knew how to get my attention.

"I think it would be good if she and Edward came back since Leah is here."

I shook my head angrily. "I cannot believe you, Jacob Black. How thick is that head of yours?"

"What?"

He actually had the audacity to act surprised.

"Why do you need Bella here? You know she is no friend of Leah's. She left to give you space – why can't you take this time to finally – for once in your sorry life – live a day for that beautiful young girl in there, instead of Bella? What is wrong with you? Why can't you see how much Leah needs you? How much she cares about you? How much she has been torn to pieces watching you pine for a vampire who is married? It's simply ridiculous – the way you think! Do you think? Do you – Mr. Black?!"

Jacob snorted, as if a bull ready to charge.

"Oh don't you posture to me… You know I'm right – you inconsiderate oaf!"

He slammed his fist into the tree, cracking the bark. "Dang – you never talk to me – but when you decide to, you don't shut up!" He huffed again, and then growled, "That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean it's not what you meant?"

"I mean – I…" he became sullen. "I… thought Edward could talk to her for me. He can read minds and I thought… maybe… he could see how she really is – if she's in pain – if… she is scared and then she'd feel… better knowing someone could hear her… I" He stomped off, "Oh forget it!"

I had a way of jumping to conclusions. But, as much as I wanted to believe he truly wanted Edward's mind reading ability for the sake of Leah – another part of me feared, and maybe warned me, he was feeling lost and turned to the one he called his best friend – the woman he thought he loved, Bella.

But - Jacob made a valid point. I could not disagree with that.

I think maybe having Edward here might be the best course of action. I can't say I hadn't considered it. I knew all of us considered if Edward would have been here before she was placed in a coma and able to read her mind, what choice she would have made. Would she have decided on one of the other two options – death or vampirism? No – Leah would never become a creature – an abomination – like me. And she was too much of a fighter to give in to death. This was the only course of action. Leah was her mother's daughter, and Sue Clearwater made the right decision.

Once Carlisle returned we would meet and talk over contacting Edward and Bella. If it would comfort Leah to know she was heard – then I knew we had to do this. Maybe I gave Jacob too little credit. He was her Alpha wolf, after all.

**A/N** I have to admit, _Crime and Punishment_ is one of my favorite books. I know it seems a bit pedantic to state such a thing, and Russian's write _really_ long sections of dialogue – really long. You get the feeling they like to talk. And… so I just wanted to throw it in here since I like Rose and wanted her to like my fave book.

Okay, thank you so much for reading and the reviews. : )


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen – Conversing with the Comatose**

Edward sat down across from Leah. He and Bella arrived to no fanfare. I think maybe Bella was expecting something like a party, since that was the usual for Alice. But, we had the wolves over and Sue Clearwater and it seemed it would be a slap in the face to party while her daughter lay near death on our property.

Carlisle stated he didn't want too many in the room. So, it was me, Jacob and Sue, with Esme and Bella at the back of the room. Why I was here? Sue actually asked me to join them. It somewhat surprised me too.

Edward only sat for a long moment. His brow lowered, as he concentrated. His eyes were beautiful, light amber, sparkling as he considered whatever it was she was saying in his mind. He would lower his eyes and then they would brighten, and then he would look off, as if she'd said something very poignant, and then even smirk to the side.

We watched him with Leah for almost two hours.

I looked over at the monitor for her heart rate, and it seemed to beat slightly faster – not too fast – but faster. Carlisle continually watched the monitor, making sure she didn't get too excited – anything that might trigger a change.

Carlisle suddenly held up his hand to Edward, motioning him to stop.

Edward suddenly held out his hand to Leah, holding her hand in his, "I understand. You really should rest. I'm going to go, but I'll be back."

He turned his head, listening.

"Yes, I will be sure and tell her. You're welcome."

Edward looked back toward us, specifically at Sue. "Why don't we go back inside the house and talk?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Inside the home I served drinks to Leah's family and fellow wolves with Esme, as Edward sat at the front of the room. Bella sat beside him. She was watching me, and I would catch her glancing toward me, and then turning away since she arrived. It was as if she wanted to talk.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice sat down together, while Seth and Embry sat beside Sue Clearwater. Even Jacob sat beside her, as if they formed a circle around the matriarch.

Once we were done serving, I sat beside Emmett and he placed his arm around me as we listened. Esme finally sat down and Carlisle entered the room, finding a seat beside her instantly. He wanted to make sure Leah's vitals were stable before he left her alone.

"Leah's mind seems tired," Edward started out. "She said she feels confused, but to tell you," Edward told Sue, "that she knows you only want what's best for her – and she loves you… very much."

Sue instantly held her hand to her mouth, holding back tears, but one slipped out. Her son sidled up closer to her, squeezing her hand.

"She's not in pain. She continued to mix thoughts, so that at times it was hard for me to understand. I think it's the drug that is keeping her comatose affecting her ability to think linear thoughts. Many times I had to decipher what she meant or what she was thinking. I also noticed she sounded like she was dozing off, and possibly dreaming, at times. For long moments she would just be silent, and I didn't want to disturb her. But, overall she seemed happy I was listening to her. She didn't think she could share her thoughts and when I arrived she was glad she could tell us not to worry."

Sue Clearwater sat up, listening intently at every word Edward spoke. Jacob sat beside her, and she placed her hand on his arm, gripping it, showing she appreciated him. It was a sweet gesture, and I felt badly I had ever doubted his intention. He truly was thinking of Leah.

Edward's soft voice was a comfort also. I could see it helped ease Sue's fears. Edward was a good man and I was thankful Jacob thought to call him for help.

"She also said that…" Edward sniggered, "I'm not sure I understood but she told you," he looked to me, "if you read to her in Russian she will instantly bite your throat when she wakes up."

I laughed. The whole room erupted in laughter.

Sue stated, "It's good to hear Leah still has her sense of humor." She then asked me, "You read in Russian?"

"Apparently – not any more."

Again we all laughed.

"So," Sue asked him, anticipative, "she is not in pain and is feeling better?"

"I'm not sure if she knows how she is really feeling," Edward timed his words slowly. "She seemed to be content and waiting. I know she obviously hears when we speak to her, so I say let us keep doing that. It gives her hope to know we are waiting for her. Carlisle will check how the scarring looks before he wakes her. We need to just keep being supportive until that time."

Seth asked, "Did she say anything about me?"

"She said something about all of you in her pack. She wanted me to pass on that she is going to wake up and still be faster than any of you. So you better be ready because she's getting a good rest."

"Hah," Seth laughed, "she's going to be okay. I can tell."

The other wolves laughed, as did Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm going to teach her I Sense, Jazz."

"She'll like that," Jasper answered. "I have a feeling she'll beat all of us at it."

As the boys went on talking over what they would do when Leah woke up I watched Edward. I knew he wasn't sharing everything. He leaned his head against Bella and she brushed down his hair. It looked like they had enjoyed their time together in Europe. Alice caught them while they were in Brussels and on the way to Germany.

Sue walked up to Edward, hugging him and thanking him for helping her daughter.

I sat back, listening and watching. It was then I looked over and caught Alice spying at me. She was making a weird face and then quickly doing a quick head nod, pointing outside. I think she wanted me to meet her outside.

Edward let go a small chuckle and looked at me. He was listening in on Alice's thoughts. I instantly reprimanded him, and he laughed at us.

I got up nonchalantly, giving a quick peck on the cheek to Emmett, "I'll be right back" and then ran outside behind the house.

It was dark outside and the mist began to crawl across the forest – our evening ghosts – brightened by the moon's light.

Alice swooped down elegantly, per her usual entrance, and landed beside, then gripped my hand and pulled me away to the woods.

"Okay, you're weird at times Alice, but now what?"

"Come on." She was traveling quickly and I ran to catch up. She obviously wanted to be out of listening range.

We finally stopped around the greenhouse.

I walked over and sat on the lounge chairs. If we were going to be outside talking, might as well be comfortable.

She sat down as well and then began her spy act, looking over the area.

"My goodness, Alice, just tell me. What's the gossip?"

She giggled. "I just wanted to talk."

"What?"

"Did you notice something different with Bella when she came back?"

"Okay, now is the gossip – right?"

She laughed again. "She never looked at Jacob and Jacob barely looked at her. He was so into Leah in the shed and then listening to Edward and paying attention to Sue Clearwater. It was different. Did you notice?"

"And… does this have something to do with a vision you began to get?"

She smiled so that her face lit up. "YES."

"Don't tell me."

"What?! Why not?"

"I want to be surprised."

"You don't even know what it is."

"You spoil surprises Alice, or you say something and it's half true and then something goes wrong. I might get my hopes up and then they'll come crashing down. Or it will be like when you told me that thing about Bella killing her self and it gets all blown out of proportion. I'm not listening. I even promised Emmett I wouldn't listen to you any more."

Alice's mouth fell open, "You did not."

"I did to."

Alice seemed offended. "Well – fine. Then you won't know what happens next."

"I guess I'll have to find out in real time with everyone else."

I knew this was bugging the hell out of Alice. She was actually pouting.

"Okay – fine," I succumbed, "tell me."

"Good," she lit up, "I see Leah and Jacob holding hands and walking on First Beach and then he gets on one knee. The moon is full and it's a beautiful night. The waves are delicately lapping against the shore, and they are the only ones on the beach."

"He proposes?"

"It looks like it."

"But do you see him actually do it?"

"Well," she scrunched up her face, concentrating. "That was all."

I held out my hand. "I want my money back."

"Ha---Ha." She then crossed her legs, delicately, sitting up. "You know what I think - I think the vision means Jacob is beginning to look at Leah romantically."

"I've noticed it – the way he looks at her." And I sat up. "And what healthy male wouldn't notice her? She's a knock-out. He'd have to be blind not to notice her. And she looks positively lovely and like a princess ready to be awakened on that bed. You did wonderful with those linens."

"But what about that imprinting thing?" she asked.

"Maybe that's it. Maybe you don't have a clear vision because Leah doesn't say yes because of that strange imprinting? Maybe she is still afraid she'll get engaged, like with that Sam wolf-whatever, and then have her heart broken once again. She might say no because she fears Jacob will just imprint on someone else."

"Oh," Alice held her hand to her chin, sadly, "that's a good point."

"I don't get this imprinting at all. Dumbest thing I've ever heard. What about freedom of choice? It takes all the fun out of falling in love – romance. It's medieval – or like fixed marriages in cults."

"I know – they even imprint on babies," Alice shrieked, "Talk about selecting your virgin bride early."

We chuckled loudly.

Alice added, "I always thought imprinting was what babies did with their mothers in the animal kingdom. It's like the male mate is their parent."

"Pedophilia at its finest, no matter how you excuse it. Why only men picking out the choice young virgin babe? …Sick and chauvinistic."

"No kidding - poor Leah to be involved in a clan that is so barbaric and misogynistic."

"Really."

"Really," she mimicked.

We both laughed as we went on and on over our feelings on imprinting.

"I think Leah will break this pattern," I told Alice. "I think she is a strong enough female to do it."

"It only takes a spark to get a fire burning."

I laughed, "That's a camp fire song."

"Oh, I knew I'd heard that before. It's like _Kumbayah_."

"…A song for the musically-challenged."

We eventually made it back, laughing after our conversation and in good spirits.

The boys were playing I Sense in the forest, and Sue Clearwater was in the shed sitting with her daughter along with Bella. I sometimes forgot that Sue was seeing Bella's dad, and I guess was kind of like a step-daughter to Sue and weirder still – a step-sister to Leah. That was hard for me to wrap my head around.

I merely walked in to tell Sue that I would take next watch and for her to please come and tell me goodbye before she left. Again Bella looked over to me, and now I was sure it wasn't mere paranoia. She wanted to talk to me. I supposed after Sue left she'd do exactly that.

**A/N**

I love writing Alice and Rosalie conversations. I always think over me talking with my sisters – any relationship that has gone on for years and years. They've known each other for so long, they can practically read one another's mind, is how I usually envision these two.

Thanks again for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**LEAH FINALLY WAKES UP!!!**

**A/N** The second half of this chapter - Leah FINALLY wakes up! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. I'm hoping this chapter will put you all in a good mood. I was only trying to build some old-fashioned drama – I'm very sorry I made you wait.

Wouldn't it be funny if Leah dreamt, _Leah's Last Stop_ while she was in the coma? LOL

**Chapter Eighteen – Finally Awake!**

Bella had wanted to speak with me and what she said was not what I was expecting.

We sat in Bella and Edward's room at the top floor of our house. Everyone else was downstairs playing cards so we were alone. She invited me into her room and then closed the door. It was maybe three in the morning.

I walked over, sat on the large white couch – a very modern design. All of Edward and Bella's room was modern and stream-lined, barely changed from pre-marital bliss, except for the added couch and bed.

She sat across from me on their bed – the one that wasn't used for sleeping.

"Edward and I have been married for five years."

I nodded. It was a well-known fact. And I really wasn't sure what she was getting at by stating the obvious.

"While traveling I realized something," she looked to me, her golden eyes were bright under the modern lighting. She liked the room bright – maybe to watch Edward sparkle. I'll never forget when Edward shared with Emmett how she reacted when he took her to the top of the mountain and showed her his true self under the sun's light. None of us could believe she called him "beautiful."

I sat, my legs crossed, and leaning on an arm of the white couch. "You're obviously trying to tell me something of importance," I tried to help, "Is it about Edward? Did he say or do something?" And then I constructed in my mind what could be the worse thing, "Oh… _no_ – don't tell me - you ate a human while in Europe. I can understand why. They have a funny smell."

"No," she shirked, and then let a loose giggle out. "I," she smiled, "yeah they do, don't they?"

I nodded. "It's that they don't shower as often as Americans."

"Is that what it was…?"

"I understand you losing control. You're a young vampire and it's difficult."

"But… NO – I didn't eat anyone." Bella waved her hands in the air, "Stop – stop – we're getting totally off the subject. I'm not talking about eating humans."

We both seemed to lighten our moods suddenly talking over eating Europeans. And she smirked to the side, considering what I had insinuated. "Gosh Rose – I don't think we've ever had a conversation before about vampire subject matter and eating habits."

I laughed, "No, you're right – we haven't."

"Anyway, AH – you're getting me off track."

I faked zipping my mouth. "Sorry – go on."

"What I was going to say was while I was in Europe I realized that I did miss at this time in my marriage…" she stopped to take a long pause. "I realized I missed… talking over having children with Edward. We saw young couples pushing strollers and carrying babies, or holding toddlers, and Rose…" she stared at me longingly, "it finally hit me. What you were trying to tell me. That one day it would dawn on me what I would miss."

"Oh."

I suddenly felt that pang of my humanity again. The one that kept me as a young vampire from eating humans, and that part of me that was disgusted in the monster that I had become on that dark night when Carlisle changed me. That part of me that was enclosed in a marble statue of a body with poisonous fluids that could never feed a living child. I was a walking dead creature and now Bella realized what that truly entailed.

"I talked it over with Edward – you know, how I felt and he told me that I should tell you. He thought that you would understand. In fact, he was really pushing me to share this with you."

I smiled in understanding. I knew exactly why Edward wanted this. We were brother and sister for so long, and yet I'd never really accepted his wife. He wanted me to finally understand there was more to her – that she could be more than a child.

"Yes," I said, "he was right. He knows me better than I allow him to know me."

"We've also decided – I mean, we'd still like to live here and build that home – but, once Leah is better we're going away again. Edward feels we should wait to leave again - at least until she is out of the coma in case he is needed."

"That's very kind of him."

"Yeah. Anyway, we found a beautiful castle on the border of Wales. I've always wanted to live in Europe – I had been thinking of France, but now Edward shared with me this beautiful castle in Wales, near the Forest of Dean for hunting, and… it was like a fairy tale."

"Oh my – that would make it worth staying. The castles in Europe are absolutely beautiful - you and your Prince Charming, Bell – living in your castle."

We laughed again.

She suddenly quieted, "You called me Bell."

"Did I?"

She nodded.

Edward entered the room. "I'm a little tired of playing cards," he then yawned.

"This is how you get rid of me? Faking being tired you non-sleeping bed head?" I asked.

He did his usual smirk.

"Fine – I can take a hint."

His grin broadened and he was reading my mind again. I hated when he invaded my privacy like that.

"I suppose I'd better go find Emmett," I said.

I got up from the couch and Bella stood. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Thank you for sharing."

She hugged me suddenly. I hugged her back. I then told her, "Emmett and I may have to visit you in Wales."

"That would be nice."

I pulled away, "and there are some beautiful flowers that only grow on the Orkney Islands - nowhere else in the world."

Edward began pushing me out the door.

"I'm _going_… you gadfly."

He laughed at my comment.

I didn't need any more of a hint and was off to see my wonderful Emmett.

For two weeks Bella, Alice, and I went hunting together. Something had changed in Bella, and something had changed in me. Altogether it made Alice happier. We were truly sisters.

We even talked over how much we wanted to see Jacob with Leah. Bella thought we really needed to work on it. She was on board with me and Alice, and our matchmaking endeavor.

I think Edward finally had a serious discussion with her about Leah's feelings – and within that context his feelings toward how she acted around Jacob. It seemed many things were finally dawning on Bella. She was finally growing up.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day had come – Carlisle was slowly waking Leah from the coma. Everything looked good. He could not see any scarring. We, however, were terrified. What if she changed and it all started again?

All of Leah's family and many of the Quileute Tribe, who were also wolves, were outside the shed waiting. We set up seating with lounge chairs on this beautiful evening and served drinks. It was an especially clear night. Charlie, Bella's dad was even here. He was dating Sue Clearwater and wanted to support her. Billy Black, Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul, Seth, Embry, and others I didn't care, or know their names – a regular smorgasbord of disgusting wolf smell – also gathered. I don't know how we made it through the night as they sat, waiting for Leah to be awoken.

Jacob was her Alpha and he stood beside the bed, watching as Carlisle oversaw the medication being changed and cleaned out of her system. It would take a while for her to fully recover. Jacob's eyes never left her. He wanted to be close in case she changed into a wolf.

I stood at the back of the room with Sue and Charlie, Bella and Seth. Alice would poke her head in, get the report and then relay to the Quileute's. She and Esme were the hostesses. I was thankful I was inside the shed. The smell wasn't as bad in here, with only Leah, Seth and Jacob.

Hours passed and Leah slowly opened her eyes.

"Leah, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked her.

"Uh… yeah," she whispered, her voice sounding raspy.

"You're going to have some difficulty speaking because the NG tube was in your throat for so long. Just give it a day, and you'll be able to speak more clearly. Take it easy for now."

She nodded slowly. Her eyes looked heavy as she peered across the room. She then quietly mouthed, "Mama."

Sue Clearwater rushed over. "I'm here. I'm here baby."

Tears rushed from Sue's eyes. She leaned down, kissing her daughter on the forehead and hugging her as much as that was possible.

Jacob tried to act brave, but I saw a tear slide from his eye, as well, as he stood back watching.

She saw him. Blinking she said, "Jake? I'm… sorry."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"You… were so… worried."

Her voice was strained.

Soon everyone from her tribe and family was coming up to her bed, one at a time to hug her and tell her welcome back.

Sue left with Charlie, after spending more time with her daughter. They were the last to leave. Jacob was given orders from her mother to keep an eye on her daughter. He told her she didn't even need to ask.

Carlisle finally told us all to leave her – she needed her rest. She'd be better after a day or two. "So far, so good," he said. Everything looked really good.

She had been awake for half a day by the time everyone cleared out, and she hadn't changed into a wolf, or showed any signs of worsening. It worked.

Carlisle was being praised by their tribe and Sue and Charlie, as a wonderful doctor who had worked a miracle. I knew better. He had only fixed a problem he had made when he rushed to remove a bullet – an operation he thought he could do in his sleep. But, who in the world did not make mistakes – not even perfect vampires. It almost made me happy to know Carlisle was not perfect. We both knew. When he looked at me, he knew I knew. And I realized the looks Edward gave were because my mind gave away the truth and he had already talked to Carlisle. It made me feel sorry for Carlisle, because he was hardest on himself.

I told him once the room emptied, "You fixed her – that's all that matters. In the end – God is in control. There is a reason for everything," I smiled watching Jacob standing beside her bed, "maybe it opened the door to something better."

I then watched Jacob hold her hand, gazing at her face, staying behind. No one could get him to leave her side.

Much later, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett and me, were in the family room waiting for the pay-per-view wrestling. As I sat snuggling with Emmett on the couch, the young wolf boy, Seth came up to me. "Jacob said to tell you that Leah wants to talk to you."

"Me? Now?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yep." He had a delightfully winsome little smile. I could even put up with his smell, he was so cute.

Emmett told him, "Hey, WCW is on! Stay and watch."

All of them were excited, even Alice.

"Oh cool!" Seth plopped himself on the couch on my vacated spot. I barely lifted and he was already making himself comfortable.

I lowered to kiss my sweet Emmett. He kissed me back and then smacked me in the behind – "Later – you and me, babe."

"Not in front of the wolf boy," I reprimanded, and then grinned flirtatiously. "That WCW has ill affects on your behavior."

"I'm learning some new moves," he growled.

He was such an animal.

Seth asked, ignoring the two of us "Is their popcorn?"

"I'll make it," Bella popped up. She wasn't a fan of wrestling.

Alice was glued to the set, sitting on Jasper's lap, as the lights began flashing across the ring, and the announcer came on.

I was with Bella – wrestling was barbaric. However, I did prefer the mood it put Emmett in.

We flirted again, with only a glance, and then I left to see what Leah wanted to speak to me about.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **

I'm feeling tired and haven't been plugging away at the fanfics the way I used to. I'm also finishing up the edits my editor gave me on my real novel and real writing job, so that takes a lot of time.

Anyhoo, here's an update for the weekend. I'll try to update _Leah's Last Stop_ also, for those who are reading.

This is a very poignant chapter, and I really loved digging into the depths of Rosalie in this one. I think it might have been my favorite chapter to write.

**Chapter Nineteen – Leah's Concern, and Running into My Past **

I slowly entered Leah's makeshift room – the shed. It was early morning and Jacob sat back in the chair, looking like he was asleep, his mouth hanging wide open. Leah looked up when I entered, smiling and waving me over.

"Hi," I whispered, "Seth told me you wanted to talk?"

Jacob instantly jumped from the chair, looking like he was about to attack.

"It's just Rose," Leah said.

"Sorry," he wiped the drool from his mouth, looking over at me, "Your smell woke me up."

"You're no bed of roses either."

Leah told Jacob, "Do you mind leaving so that Rose and I can talk?"

"Sure – I'll go see what Seth is doing."

"They're watching wrestling right now," I told him.

"Really?" He became very excited, "WWE Raw?"

"I've… no idea." That threw me. "I only know its burly men dressed up and fighting for no reason."

"John Cena is a wrestler and he doesn't dress up. So, you got a thing against wrestling too?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just find it barbaric."

"You – the vampire – think something is barbaric?"

"Yes, it's like the Roman Coliseum – a sport that glorifies hurting others I don't find enjoyable at all."

"You the predator?"

"Yes… you carnivorous giant shape-shifting wolf!"

"They are trained athletes - like you said – a sport. So…"

"Gosh you two," Leah cut in, holding her hand to her head, "Please - I'm getting a headache whenev…"

"You have a headache?" Jacob was suddenly placing his hand along her pillow. "Should I get Carlisle?"

"No – I… I mean," Leah looked to me.

"She means us going at it over stupid things gives her a headache. Basically, you give her a headache – very understandable. If I got headaches I'd have one right now. Your smell alone makes me nauseous – do you bathe?"

"What?" Jacob began to smell his armpits. "I took a bath a day or two ago. At least I have skin that sweats, rock monster."

Leah snickered gently, watching us go back and forth. She'd probably be out of the bed by evening, with her healing ability.

I said. "I'll watch over Leah while you watch your barbaric show inside, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going Blondie."

He finally walked to the door. Before he left he smiled for Leah, "Don't overdo it."

"Bye," she said with finality.

Once he was gone, "Man, I'm glad he's finally gone."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do – he's just been constant hovering. It's like he thinks I'll break again. It's worse than when I was first shot."

"He's just frightened and concerned over you."

I couldn't believe I was defending the wolf boy again.

Leah bobbed her head, "I know." She smiled so brightly, her brown eyes sparkled. "I know he cares."

I sat beside her, watching. I sensed there was something wrong. I began to think over the vision Alice had of her on First Beach with Jacob, with him proposing and she answering, no.

"I wanted to thank you," Leah said. "I feel like I should thank you for something you've been doing - like you've been behind the scenes helping me right now. Rose," she looked to me, "my mom likes you. It's weird, since you're a vampire. She thinks that you will protect and take care of me. It surprised me how much she likes you, though. Weird, huh?"

"Me?" I laughed. "That is weird. She's just worried over you. I'm not a watchdog – or let me rephrase – I'm not a watcher of dogs."

She sniggered lightly. In serious reflection, she looked to me and then held out her hand, obviously wanting me to hold it. I took her hand in mine.

"Do you feel anything different in me?" she asked.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked. "You're very warm as always."

"Rose," she again worried me – she sounded so serious. "I don't feel right."

"You're just recovering."

"I mean… I don't feel like a wolf any more. I feel like I did before I started changing. And it feels… very lonely."

I stood, "I'm going to go get Carlisle."

"No. I'm not hurt."

I sat back down, slowly. "Are you're trying to tell me that you're absolutely human and normal again – no longer a shape-shifting wolf – that's what you're saying, correct?"

"That's just how I feel. I think I'll know if after a week or so I can't change." A tear gathered in the corner of her eye. "I'm letting down Jacob and my pack if I don't change."

"No you're not."

"Rose, promise you won't tell. Is Edward around? He'll know if he reads your mind."

"I'll keep these words out of my mind."

"You can do that?"

"There are things you learn living this long when you're around Edward. He can't possibly read everything in my mind."

She smiled, but it was only to cover how troubled she felt. "I just want to be sure. I want to be sure that I'm not a wolf any more. It just… as much as I hated being a wolf – there was something so… part of me – you know?"

I realized something suddenly. "That's why. You're healing at a normal human rate. You should be up and moving around by now, but you're like a person in the hospital who is recovering from a coma."

"Then Jake might figure it out."

"Please – you give him too much credit."

She snickered, "You know, if you don't like him so much, why do you keep trying to match make us?"

"You like him Leah – that's what matters."

She stared downward, letting go a single small laugh. "Rose… thanks."

"You're welcome. And it's not really that I don't like him. I do tend to exist on tolerating him, but that's not it. He is a very passionate person who throws everything of himself into whatever he does." I thought over how he'd worked on Leah's car and wanted to surprise her once she was out of bed. "I guess I admire his fortitude and dedication – loyalty to those he loves."

Leah closed her eyes briefly.

It worried me and I immediately asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just… still tired."

"I can sit here if you want to sleep."

"That would be nice." She closed her eyes, her voice drifting. "I'm going to nap… a little."

I watched her closely, listening, more attuned at the sound of her breathing and heartbeat. She fell asleep instantly. I wanted to sense if something was different with her. Why did I feel so badly for her? She was nothing but a wolf girl. But I liked her – I truly did. I liked the person she was. I thought her mother was a pleasant woman and her little brother was a sweet boy for being a wolf. I could even tolerate Jacob, the one she truly loved. I just didn't understand why I felt closer to her than I'd ever felt for a human being. Her smell didn't even repulse me.

This wasn't right. I could snap her neck in a second, suck her dry. Creatures like me didn't bond with such frail creatures like her, certainly not considering her a best friend. Alice had always been my dearest friend. Emmett was my soul mate. But I think Leah really was… like my little sister. I dared to even tell Emmett that I loved her like a child.

Her mother thought I would protect and take care of her. Maybe her mother sensed the maternal feelings I had for her daughter. My mind was more similar to Sue than Leah, since we were more the same age. I only looked like I was Leah's age. Maybe I was more an aunt to her. Whatever it was, she was a best friend, a very dear, dear friend. And I would do whatever I could to help her get through these difficult times.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat with Leah for most of the day, and began to notice there was a change in her heartbeat, smell, and temperature. It was late evening when I finally left her side, leaving that to Jacob once again. She didn't get up from the bed, the way she would have if she was still a wolf. She was still weak and recovering normally.

I walked into our kitchen that served no real purpose and asked Carlisle if we could talk.

"Of course," he told me and we walked out of the room and ran out the back door to the woods.

I didn't speak for a long moment, considering how I would ask him. It was already quite dark out and there were no visible stars because of the cloud cover.

"Carlisle, is it possible that a wound would reverse Leah's ability to shape shift?"

He didn't speak right away, but peered past me, considering his answer.

"I didn't say anything to anyone else, but she's changed slightly from when I first saw her," he finally said. "Her heartbeat is slower, her temperature is normal and… she smells different. That's not exactly scientific…"

"I noticed that too. She doesn't smell the same. She doesn't have that distinction that Seth and Jacob have to them since they change into wolves."

"I guess it is possible that she could no longer change, but I can't see how. They shape shift to fill a need – protecting humans from creatures like us. It makes it transcend simple medical and physiological facts."

"That is what I thought. Then what is happening to her? She should have been out of that bed if she was still a shape shifting wolf, and she's not."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you become a doctor?" I asked bitingly.

"Rose, I don't know everything. Some things are just… left up to God." He then huffed, "Why are we at each others throats so much these days? Have I done something to make you upset?"

"Yes, you changed me into a vampire without my permission – but, I've gotten over it."

"Have you? It seems your friendship with Leah has brought it to the forefront once again."

I wanted to hit a tree and break it the way Jacob did weeks ago.

"I just go through these periods," I said.

"Once very twenty or so years, I've noticed."

I laughed at that remark. "I guess you're right."

"Want to hear my psychoanalysis?"

"Not especially." I spied at him, crossing my arms. Another sign I wasn't truly committed to what he was about to say. "Okay, go ahead – tell me Dr. Carlisle."

"Leah brings out your strongest desire – having children. You get this way every twenty years because that is the age you thought you would be having children at. And so psychologically you keep going through this cycle."

"Yes, but I don't attach to a young human every twenty years and think of them like a daughter…." My voice hilted, the sound of crying, but I couldn't do that simple outpouring. "She's just a child, Carlisle."

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry I changed you into a vampire."

"It's a little late now." I wanted to run to the greenhouse, "It's… a little late now." I took off before he could say another word.

Emmett was already at the greenhouse by the time I arrived, moments later. He probably heard everything, because he was staring at me with such kindness and empathy. I instantly ran into his arms, wanting him to hold me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **Blackwater will be at the end of this chapter – finally – for those who have asked. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Twenty – Loving Emmett**

Emmett sat holding me on the floor of our greenhouse for hours in the dark.

We never had to speak to understand one another. He knew all I wanted was to be held tonight. He squeezed me so tight, my body shaped into his broad contour, being swallowed by him.

His chin rested on my head and I leaned to the side, so that my face felt the coolness of his chest.

Our kisses were gentle respites from our thoughts. We needn't do any more than kiss. It was so romantic and familiar, and so… loving.

"Do you think that maybe Leah no longer being able to shape-shift into a wolf might be a good thing?" he asked me.

"I've thought that over."

"She never really wanted to be a wolf – from what you've told me."

"Yes – that's our common link – not wanting to be what we are."

He lifted my chin, kissing me gently on the lips. "You know my feelings on that."

"I know," I kissed him back. "Your feelings are my feelings. I only have regret for a moment – and now has been my moment. Reality is not the same as wishes. The reality is I have you, thanks to my transformation. The wish has always been for a child. Would I trade one for the other?"

He held my face in his hands, awaiting my answer.

I said quietly, "No – I've always lived better in reality."

He smiled broadly, happy to hear my answer.

We then made love at the back of our greenhouse and stayed there until the next morning.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alice was the one who peeked into the greenhouse.

"A trespasser," Emmett announced.

"Oh shush," she said, "you missed it."

"Missed what?" I jumped to my feet.

"Leah is out of bed. She's eating in our kitchen and Jacob is about to show her the new Volkswagon_ a'la_ Black.

Emmett burst out laughing. "That's what you named it?"

"I… think it has a certain _coup de coeur_."

"Have you shared that name with anyone else?" I asked.

"No."

"I'd keep it to myself," Emmett said, causing Alice to question herself.

We kept laughing, as Alice defended her choice, and as we ran back to the house.

Emmett and I glanced back and forth to one another. He made all the difference in my life. If I hadn't had him, I would have never made it through this vampire life.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The three of us rushed into the kitchen and saw Leah and Jacob eating a giant breakfast. Esme was at the stove with Bella, cooking mostly for Jacob, from what I could see. Leah barely touched her eggs and bacon.

"Hey," she greeted us.

"You're feeling better?" I asked.

"Much. Dr. Cullen told me I could go ahead and get out of bed and walk around. He wants me to stay around here for a few days – stay in the house here – until he's sure I'm better."

"It's best," Esme told us from the kitchen. "It wouldn't be good if something happened while at her mother's house."

Jacob nodded with a large slop of food in his mouth.

"Is he staying too?" I asked.

"You bet – Blondes."

Emmett gripped my shoulders again. Why did he keep thinking I wanted to chew off Jacob Black's head?

"Probably because you do," Edward answered my thoughts, and I told him, "Get out of my head."

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, thinking over how I might have hurt his feelings last night. I really needed to apologize to him.

Edward again looked over to me. I could only roll my eyes.

"He went into the hospital today," Esme answered. "There was a bad accident on the one-o-one highway."

"That's horrible," Alice said. "How many injured?"

Esme answered again, "He said it was a twenty car pile up. The fog was pretty thick. They're flying a lot into Port Angeles, but there is some being brought into Forks."

We continued discussion as Leah and Jacob finished eating their breakfast. Once finished we all gathered outside.

Jacob told her he would bring her surprise to her, and to wait.

Alice and I stood beside Leah. She wore some sweats and a thick wool knit sweater with a large hunter's coat. Jacob made her wear that, fearful she might get chilled.

Alice suddenly glanced to me, a small gasp, but then looked away. If she had another bad premonition I think I might strangle her.

Leah noted the gasp and asked, "Is everything alright Alice?"

"Yes." She did her little pixyish head bob, smiling. "Ah there it is."

We heard the car first. There is a distinct wind-up sound with older Volkswagen Bugs.

I think we were all surprised it didn't look so bad. Jacob drove it up, parking in front of Leah, and pulling up the brake. It was painted from front to back light to dark grey, like her wolf color, with black and yellow racing stripes. The wheels were waxed and shiny with new hubcaps, and he had a little plastic wolf howling at the moon, grey, also like Leah hanging from the rearview mirror. On the door it read _The Grey Wolf_.

"Oh my gosh!" Leah gushed at the sight. "Oh man," she looked to me and then Alice, "Did you guys know about this?"

We both nodded, happy to see her reaction.

She looked it over again, and her eyes fell slightly, "so many things about a grey wolf."

I took her hand carefully in mind, whispering, "It will always be part of you – no matter what happens."

She nodded hesitantly, but then more quickly, "yeah… yeah you're right."

Jacob hopped out of the car. "Want to take it for a spin?"

"Maybe later," she said.

"Oh come on, Lee. I'll drive. You can just sit and enjoy your new car. I mean – your old car that finally looks new. I put a new engine in, a new carburetor – it's got new tires and I totally redid the mechanics. It won't go breaking down on you again."

"I… just feel like taking a nap." She forced a smile. "But thank you Jake. I can't explain how thankful I am you fixed my car. It's really beautiful."

"Thanks. But I did it for you, Beta."

Leah's throat moved quickly. I think she was about to cry.

I took her hand. "I'm going to take her inside, get her settled into bed. I'm sure she'll test it later."

Jacob became concerned as he left the car. "Leah?"

"I'm just tired, Jake. I mean – I just got out of bed and I'm a little tired."

"Oh – okay."

"I love the car though, I do."

"Cool."

"You know what… you should show it to Seth. He told me that you'd never fix the car." Leah threw out a very ill-timed laugh, "Just don't let him drive it. I want it to be in one piece when I feel better."

"Hah, he already knows I fixed it, but no way I'd let Seth touch it. I'm going to leave it sitting her for when you feel up to it." Jacob handed her the keys, but stopped, holding the keys above her hand, staring at her. "This is your car, Lee. I did this because you're my best friend, and… I love you."

Leah couldn't hold it back any more and began to cry.

"Hey," Jacob held his hands on her shoulders. "Don't cry. Is it because you're so overwhelmed at how beautiful this car is?"

She nodded, "yeah – that's it."

"Here, I'll walk you inside and make sure you get to bed. Okay?"

She nodded, trying to smile.

He stared down at her and something seemed different when he looked at her. He wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Wow – I never noticed how beautiful you are before," Jacob suddenly said, moving within inches of her, staring, "You're amazing."

"What?!" her brow rose surprised.

He had the weirdest puppy love look in his eyes as he stared at her. He brushed down her hair with his large hand, and then landed it at her cheek, smiling, swallowing in her beauty, it seemed. "Your eyes… everything is so beautiful. Why didn't I ever notice it before?"

Alice looked to me and mouthed, _"That's it."_

I mouthed back, _"What's it?"_

"_You know."_

I shook my head, _"I don't know."_

"What are you two doing?" Leah asked, but continued glancing nervously at Jacob's sudden attentiveness. He was literally breathing down her neck.

Jacob continued to stare at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Oh my goodness, I knew what this was… Jacob was imprinting on Leah.

**A/N And Another Rant on Imprinting:**

You know I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate… gazillion times _hate_ – imprinting. It frankly just became a stupid plot point by the fourth book. Why is it that Jacob imprinted on a half-breed vampire, but Leah couldn't imprint, if the reason behind imprinting was to continue the wolf gene? Hmm?

How the hell did that make sense??? How the hell did a half-breed demon spawn suddenly become hot wolf baby making material? It fuckin' didn't make sense!!!

Basically, it was a slap on women and a big fat, "men can get away with anything" again in this insipid little male domineering, anti-female book series - stupid anti-female mantra being shoved up our asses (bad theology - perhaps?).

The only reason was because for some FREAKISH ASS REASON beyond any understanding, Nessie - the demon spawn - had to be placed with Jacob – forever regarded as a pedophile instead of a hot wolf that could have landed a hot wolf girl.

Pardon my cussing, but as Leah would say in _Leah's Last Stop_ –

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!"

Now after I've gotten all that off my chest - for this fanfic – it actually works. ^__^ You only imprint with someone you can breed and continue the wolf race with. Now – as a human – Leah can do this. Imprinting used as it was meant to be – to continue the wolf gene. Duh – fuckin' duh!

Man I love to rant. Sorry. ^^;;;;; (I've just lost my last two readers for this story.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One – Leah's Rejection**

Leah stomped into the house, Jacob following her steps closely. The rest of us watched, me and Alice knew this was imprinting and the others slowly figured it out.

The thing is: Leah also figured it out and it pissed her off.

"Leah, aren't you feeling well? What's wrong?" Jacob followed after here, looking so dire, wanting to help her out.

"Back off, Jake! Go home!"

"But… what's wrong?"

"You…."

She finally stopped, turned to him in the hall to our kitchen, looking extremely upset. Soon Esme, Bella and Edward were on one side of the hallway, Emmett and I, Alice and Jasper were behind, by the front door, and Seth walked in the door looking at his sister, trying to figure out what happened, having caught the back end of the confrontation in the front of our house.

Leah looked back toward me, as if I could help her out of this. I shirked my shoulders, but knew exactly why she was reacting. Leah was too strong of a person to accept blind love because of imprinting, and would never accept Jacob's sudden interest if it wasn't truly from his heart.

She yelled, "It's like you swallowed some freakin' love potion, Jake! Do you even see yourself right now? Or are you just too goo-goo eyed from the imprinting? I reject it. I reject your imprint – so there! Get out of my face until you can love me for who I am! ME – damn it!"

Leah looked around at all of us. "Someone throw him out of the house before he starts slobbering on the floor."

Edward stepped forward. "Leah perhaps you should calm down…"

"Shut up Edward!"

"You could hurt yourself again," Esme tried to reason with her.

Jacob just looked crushed.

I decided to take control and stepped next to Leah. "I think it would be best you leave, Jacob. Don't return until you figure out why you're suddenly so enamored with a woman that has been your best friend forever, and now suddenly realize she's obviously one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. Perhaps you should go home and try to figure out that you're a day late and a dollar short," I looked to Seth, "why don't you take your friend out of here?"

"Wait," Seth looked to Edward, his closest friend with us, "did Jake imprint on Leah?"

Edward nodded.

"Cool!" Suddenly Seth was so excited. "It's about time."

"That's it!" Leah yelled at her brother, "Now you're pissing me off too. You both need to get out of here, NOW! Take Jake and don't come back!"

She was a regular spit-iron.

"But Lee," Seth looked as torn as Jacob. "He loves you."

That only made Leah growl, as she looked to me, "Where can I go in this house where there is a door I can lock so nobody bugs me?"

"Come with me."

Jacob grabbed my arm, "Don't…."

Emmett was suddenly on top of Jacob.

Edward grabbed Emmett's arm, and then Seth grabbed Jacob.

"Look," Edward was again the voice of reason, "I think you need to let Leah have some alone time. She needs to think." He looked to Seth. "I really think you should take Jacob and go home for the day. Everyone needs to cool down."

Jacob's eyes followed Leah, looking so hurt that she told him she rejected the imprint. I knew it was a big deal – how much of a big deal I wasn't sure. It looked like someone had ripped his heart out and then took the rest of his organs with it.

"Come on Leah," I took her by the arm and we ran up the back stairs.

I looked back to see Alice. I knew she would try and take care of things on the Jacob end. She really needed to.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We walked into my room and I closed and locked the door. She walked over, not sure where to sit, I think.

"The settee by the window is a nice spot," I offered.

She sat on the settee where I usually did my reading.

I sat on my bed across from her. When I looked into her eyes they were moist with tears.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why? Why'd he have to go and imprint on me? You know how sucky that is?"

"I guess I could imagine."

"You know how long I've wanted him to say what he said to me today? You know how long I wanted him to notice… me? And he had to fuckin' – pardon my French – fuckin' imprint to tell me those things. Man – this imprinting pisses me off so much. It took Sam away and now it's forcing Jake on me – when I wanted him to be with me of his own free will. Because of… _me_," she pointed to her chest, tears pouring from her eyes, "_me_."

"I sincerely understand why you feel this way, Leah. But… maybe there is a true feeling also in there with Jacob. Perhaps the imprinting is only making him do something deep down that he would never admit. I think he's always loved you, but other things got in the way. Now because of imprinting it forces him to give in to those true feelings."

She wiped at her nose and I looked around for a tissue. I didn't need them and so I didn't have any. I did have a drawer of old handkerchiefs that were once given to Emmett and so I walked over and pulled one out. I then handed it to Leah. "Here."

She blew her nose loudly in the handkerchief and continued crying.

I asked, because I did worry over her straining herself with the outburst, "Are you feeling alright? You've really been exerting quite a bit of emotional energy."

She nodded, wiping her nose with the handkerchief. "I think I'm completely healed. I just feel pissed – but, not sick."

I snickered lightly. She had such a way with words.

She finally leaned back on the arm of my furniture. "You know what – I'd love to just go smoke some pot right now. Just… not think and get high."

"I don't think this soon after a coma and the operation at the back of your head you should be smoking pot or drinking. It could cause damage."

"Yeah… you're right."

Leah looked out the back windows. I had a lovely view and the sun was bursting through the trees right now.

"What do you think I should do, Rose?"

"I'm honestly torn. I admire how you stood up to the imprint. I think I would have done the same thing."

She laughed, "Yeah – take no crap from anyone."

"Yes," I laughed with her. "But then, it brought you the one you've always wanted."

"Yeah." She stared outside. "_Yep_ – brought me the one I wanted."

"Leah… maybe you and Jacob can take it slow? You could tell him to date you. You know a regular courtship? Make him at least work a little for your affections."

I could see what I said mulling through her mind. "Interesting idea," she looked to me grinning, "yeah, make him work for it. I'm not going to be some insipid little air head that just allows him to make me his imprint wifey."

We both smiled, thinking over how she could make this work. And then her smile suddenly caved, as if the reality of the situation struck.

"Oh my gosh, Rose – do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"He imprinted… because I'm never going to be a wolf again. I'm really only a human." Her eyes looked so lost. "I was so caught up in Jake imprinting I hadn't realized the other implication – that I'm no longer a wolf. It's real."

"I'm so sorry, Leah."

She stood from the settee, walking to my large back window. Holding the handkerchief under her nose she wiped again sniffing.

With her back to me she said, "Why does it always cost?"

"You mean why can't we just have everything we want?"

"Maybe," she turned to me, "yeah."

"I wish I knew."

I thought over my earlier conversation and my night spent with Emmett. I would always have my beloved Emmett, but at the cost of never having a child. At least for Leah and me, it seemed there was always a cost.

**A/N** I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try and add to a few other stories and then come back to this one. We're nearly to the end of _An Unlikely Pair_. I think I may finish it in the next few chapters.

Thanks again for reading, and I appreciate the reviews, as always. Please feel free to give input on your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **Here goes another chapter. I feel like I put it together a bit rushed. I hope you still like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Twenty-Two – It's All in Her Head**

Seth was downstairs the next day after the imprinting confrontation. He was lying on the couch, sprawled out with a small blanket half falling to the floor. He didn't look like it bothered him.

"Why is that wolf lying on our couch?" I asked Esme - who I could see through the portal to the kitchen.

She lifted her finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet, and then waving me to join her.

I walked into the kitchen.

Esme hugged me. That was nice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice still a whisper.

She smiled, her whole countenance glowing. "Nothing is wrong. I just thought you'd like a hug today."

Sometimes she could randomly brighten my mood.

"Thank you Esme." I asked, "Which one spoke to you – Emmett or Alice?"

"Bella."

That could start up my cold, dead heart.

"She was told by Edward who happened to be reading Emmett's worried thoughts."

"Oh, and then thought she'd insert herself into my private affairs."

"Please don't… she was actually worried about you."

I held up my hands, "You're right. I'm sorry."

We were both still whispering.

I emphasized, "I need to watch that tendency I have to jump to the worst conclusions about my… sister."

Esme broke into a smile.

I asked, "Is Carlisle around?"

"Still at the hospital."

"I might visit the hospital."

"I think he'd like that."

Seth released an extremely loud snore. We both snickered at the sound. I thought over what Leah had shared with me when we first met, about how her brother snored so loud her mother mistook it for burglars.

"How is Leah?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. She's going through a very difficult period."

"Then it's good she has a friend like you around."

"Yes – one thing I understand are difficult periods in life." I added, "So… young wolf on couch?"

"Oh, he is very worried over Leah, and Jacob made him come to stay and watch over her - since she basically kicked him out. He… is very concerned and this imprinting is very powerful. It's difficult for him to stay away – from what Seth told us last night."

"But he is… staying away?"

"He wants to do whatever it takes to make Leah like him – love him."

"It must be horrible being a wolf led around by the imprinting leash."

Esme nodded.

"Rose, is Leah still asleep?"

"Yes, last time I checked in on her."

"I'll make sure she and her brother get some breakfast."

"Thank you. I'm heading to the hospital."

We hugged goodbye and I ran to the garage to take my car. Emmett was already sitting on the hood.

"Hey babe – need a lift?"

"No – I don't take rides from strange men."

"Ah, playing coy?"

"You bet, big boy. You'll have to work a little harder to get me into your car."

"I could just wrestle you." He leaped over me.

When I turned he trapped me against my car, his large body covered over me.

"You're such an animal."

He growled, kissing along my neck, "and you like it."

"No – I'm headed out."

He took my hair in his hands and began to maul my neck, moving down to my breasts. "I'm going hunting with Edward and need to work up an appetite."

"Really… I need to…" I moaned as he continued to move lower.

"This is a new move." He lifted me up with one arm, opening the door and throwing me inside the front seat.

"Someone could come," I told him, "or we could break my beautiful interior."

"Stop talking dirty to me."

We made love inside my car before Emmett left to join Edward on their hunting trip. He was whooping and hollering. He could be such an embarrassing animal – but, it was nice.

I headed out to see Carlisle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking through the hospital corridor I saw him, blood covering his white lab coat. He had been working all night with accident victims. He tried hard to look haggard and tired, since others might notice he never had to sleep. The smell was overwhelmingly difficult. The whole hospital was the stench of what I craved.

"Hi," he told me, "How's Leah doing?"

"Good – physically. Emotionally? Not as well."

His eyes lowered, "I see."

"Carlisle…"

"Can you walk with me? I have a patient I need to check down this way."

"Alright." I matched his stride and quickly said while covering nonchalantly over my nose, "I'm very sorry for what I said to you the other night."

"I know."

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you. I know you are forgiving Carlisle."

He stopped. Turning to me he smiled. "Rose, it's alright. I understand."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"I wanted to say something about Leah."

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Of course," I said.

"Her becoming human doesn't make sense," he nearly whispered.

"What?"

"It just… doesn't make sense. I think it may be psychosomatic."

Okay, now I was confused.

"Carlisle it can't be. Jacob Black imprinted with her yesterday while you were here at the hospital."

"That can't be possible."

"Well it bloody well is."

Carlisle looked utterly perplexed. "Ah, my patient. I really need to go."

"I know, but…"

He quickly strode away, calling behind, "Just consider what I said. I'll be home later tonight and we'll talk more."

The whole world had gone mad in a few days. I needed to rush back to the house.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time I got back Leah was in the kitchen in pajamas and eating breakfast. She was at the table chatting with none other than Bella. That was something you don't see every day.

Obviously, after my conversation with Carlisle, nothing made sense.

"Hey," Leah greeted and Bella followed, "hey."

"Hello." I walked into the kitchen and looked over the mess Esme left in the sink and on the counters.

"This is unlike Esme," I said, and started to clean up.

"She'll be right back," Bella told me. "She was grabbing some clothes out of the dryer." She then announced, "Guess who called to ask Leah out on a date?"

I already knew the answer, but asked anyway, "Who, pray tell?"

Leah laughed loudly, knowing my act.

"Okay, I know you are all in the know with Jake but I thought it was cute," Bella remarked.

I laughed, "You're right – that is cute. Did you tell him yes?" I asked Leah.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Ouch – you can be cruel."

"I'm sure I'll say yes to Jake. I think he wants to take me to Port Angeles. It would be nice to get out and see a movie, have a nice dinner."

"Maybe you should stay more local," I said, suddenly thinking over what Carlisle said.

Esme walked out with a load of dry clothes. It looked like she was washing for the wolf guests. "Here's your stuff Leah."

"Oh cool." Leah jumped up from the table. "I'll see you guys after I shower."

She dug through the laundry and then rushed up the stairs.

"Okay, something is definitely going on with her." Bella said to me, "She asked me to sit down and have breakfast with her."

"She's being polite," I said.

Bella shucked out somewhat sarcastic, "I know you don't have a lot of confidence in my brain, but this was weird. She's in an overly good mood."

"That is fairly unlike Leah," I said. "Let's sit and talk." I looked around the kitchen, "By the way, where are Jasper and Alice?"

Esme answered, "Jasper and Alice are visiting the Denali clan. They're getting a bite to eat on the way back."

Bella told me, "Jasper thought Kate or Tanya might know what's going on with Leah. They wanted to know if there was any history of wolves imprinting twice."

"Twice? Why twice?"

"Because…" Bella looked to Esme, which made me realize they had already talked this over, and then she continued, "Alice foresaw what Carlisle told you, about Leah's humanity being psychosomatic. She foresaw it all and then remembered the vision of Leah telling Jake no to his proposal. So, she wondered if Leah was merely a human for a short while, and Jake imprinted with her human self for that short while."

I concluded, "And she wonders that if she changes back into a wolf it will suddenly stop the imprint."

"Yes, and then he might imprint with another. Alice worried that the 'no' in her dream was because Jake had imprinted on another after she changed back to a wolf."

"How very complicated," I said. "I think once imprinted it stays. I doubt Alice will find a double imprinting in the history of the wolves."

"Well," Esme inserted, "how are we so sure that they can't imprint with another wolf if it's a female wolf? Isn't Leah the first female shape shifter? I mean, who came up with these rules anyway?"

Bella and I both agreed, laughing lightly at hearing Esme sound a little sarcastic.

"These wolves obviously have wonky rules and facts. How do they stay sane?" I asked. "Esme, what do you think is going on now with Leah? Her personality seems a little… too peppy. Frankly, I'm getting more worried. What if she's going insane, or Alzheimer's, or having an emotional breakdown? How do we know that her injury isn't causing irreversible brain damage?"

"I certainly hope not," Esme said.

We all sat at the table considering all that we shared. Nobody knew the answer as to what was going on with Leah and then we all turned to the front door before he knocked. Jacob was there, but not only did he have his usual odor – he was wearing cologne.

"You answer," I told Bella.

She was happy to jump up and answer the door.

We could hear him talking to Bella. "Hey Bells, where's Leah? Is she awake yet? I didn't want to come too early and Sue told me I should wait until after nine a.m. Seth didn't call me like I told him to, and so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I just stopped by and made sure she was alright and maybe ask if she'd like to go for a walk… or something."

Boy, he was desperate. I looked over at the one he placed in charge of relaying information. Now the blanket was all the way off of Seth and he was in a fetal position, tucked into the pillows of our couch.

Leah bounded down the stairs in jeans and a white T-shirt with a frog, accentuating her assets.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Hey," He moved forward swiftly, instantly beside Leah, his eyes glued to hers. "Did you already have breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Maybe."

Jake looked over at a vase Esme had placed fresh flowers in. Oh no, he wasn't.

He yanked the arrangement out and handed it to Leah. "Here – for you."

He did.

Bella and I held our hands over our mouths when we saw Esme's reaction, a mix of horror and flabbergast.

"That's sweet you stole flowers for me," Leah said, taking the flowers from him.

Okay, that was back to her old snarky self.

Bella said, "You two should go for a walk."

"Yes," I added, "a short walk on such a lovely day would be nice."

"Alright," Leah said. She handed the flowers back to Esme. "Can you put those in a vase?"

"Sure," Esme held the group of nearly broken flowers, their heads flopping over. "I know the perfect vase to use."

Bella and I tried very hard not to laugh.

Leah looked to me quickly. "It's going to be a short walk."

"Good – you don't want to overdo it."

Once they left the house Bella and I glanced quickly back and forth. "Let's follow them," we both said at nearly the same time.

"I'll be here," Esme told us, rearranging her flowers back in the vase. "And you two don't be intrusive on their privacy."

"_Us_?" I snickered. "We'll bring you back fresh flowers too."

We were out the door before Esme could lecture any further, but I knew she was happy to hear I'd bring her back some fresh flowers.

**A/N** Next, we'll have eavesdropping Bella and Rosalie following behind Jacob and Leah's romantic walk in the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Eavesdropping**

Bella and I clung to a tall Sequoia eyeing the couple below. They walked through a natural clearing, the ground light moss, leaves, and pieces of bark and wood. It was a comfortable mid-60s and Leah wore a thick, off-white sweater with her jeans and tennis shoes. Jacob always wore older jeans and a T-shirt thrown over. Today it looked like he worked extra hard on brushing out his hair.

"In a strange way this makes me want to leap down and eat them," Bella said out of the blue.

"Bella?" I turned to her, looking exasperated and judgmental, but slowly… I broke into a smile, holding in laughter. "Here I thought I was the only one thinking that way."

We both laughed low, and trying hard not to be heard.

"It's because we are at heart – predators," I said to Bella.

"I know." Bella spoke with an underlying maturity, "That is one thing I've really come to realize this last month."

I turned to catch her holding to a branch effortlessly. For the first time she was a vampire to me, and not the stupid little human girl foolishly falling for an imaginary life of forever.

The sun broke through the trees, like a spotlight on the two young lovers. Jacob slowly reached over to take her hand and surprisingly, Leah let him take it.

"Ah," Bella and I sighed at the same time.

We leapt to another tree, hanging a bit lower on curved branches, while listening to their conversation.

Leah told him, "Ever since I was shot I've been feeling so different inside. And then I was in that coma and I remember you always there. At times I heard you talking about all kinds of lame things and then telling me to get better, and I wondered – man, how long is Jacob going to talk?"

He laughed so that it echoed all around the forest.

"I did, but I was happy to know you were there. I was afraid I'd disappoint you when I woke up. I was afraid I'd disappoint my family and everyone."

"You would never disappoint me," he told her. "I never left your side because I felt responsible for you. But after awhile… I just wanted to be near you. I'm not sure if I was starting to imprint yet or not. It was strange for me too. I would watch you and every day you just grew more beautiful. I remember thinking to myself, why didn't I notice how beautiful Leah was before? And then I thought, oh yeah, because she always talked and messed up the view."

Leah giggled. "Hey don't ruin our walk so soon."

"I'm sorry. But, maybe it is kind of like that. I finally had uninterrupted view of the way you looked and finally noticed what I should have always noticed," he stared down at her, they were both so still. "You really are amazingly beautiful, Lee."

"You must have been imprinting – it's affecting you now."

Jacob grabbed Leah's arms in his hands suddenly, staring down into her eyes. "Lee, I don't think I was imprinting then – even if I am now – I wasn't then."

"How do you know? It messes with your head."

"It didn't mess with mine."

Bella and I carefully leaped lower to some branches of a tall pine. The furry foliage hid us well. This was getting interesting.

They stood for a long moment, staring into one another's eyes, Jacob holding her arms within his large hands.

Leah lifted and kissed him.

"Wow, I expected him to be first," Bella said.

"I didn't," I said. "Darn, we should have made a wager."

"Oh that would have been more fun."

They were still kissing – kissing one another. It was getting rather steamy, as his hands moved from her arms to her lower back, and hers slid about the nape of his neck, tugging at his thick black hair.

We rustled the tree by accident and Leah suddenly pulled up.

"Oh shoot," Bella tightly whispered.

"Did you hear something?" she asked him.

"No." He went back down to kiss her.

Thank goodness for male hormones.

Leah pulled back again. "We need to stop. This is only our first date."

"Oh… that's right – we're dating."

Leah snickered, "It seems like I know you from somewhere."

"Hah-hah. Do we really have to play this dating game? Can't we just say we love one another and move forward? I want to be with you Lee. I want to be with you all the time. We can still get to know one another."

We peered through the leaves, trying to figure out what they were doing. Leah stood there, digging a toe into the dirt, considering what she'd say.

"I don't want to be hurt again," she said quietly. "I'm scared. I don't think this is real. In fact, it's like since I woke out of the coma nothing is real and I'm in this prolonged dream. You keep looking at me differently and I don't know if it's that you've finally come to your senses or you have imprint blindness, and I don't want to be confused Jake. I want to be sure. Why can't I just be sure? For once – _for once_ in my freakin' life?!"

She turned away from him and started walking back to our house.

Jacob was on her in a second. "Be sure of this." He whipped her around and kissed her again.

"Whoa," Bella said quietly, "this is like…"

"Please don't say _Wuthering Heights_."

We snickered, holding our hands over our mouths as Leah and Jacob made out for round two.

I was surprised how aggressive Leah could be. It was impressive and made me slightly embarrassed I was eavesdropping. She was attacking Jacob on the ground.

"Maybe we should… go," Bella said, very non-committed.

"Yes," I was equally non-committed.

"Are they going to…?"

"I'm… not sure," I said.

Leah ripped off Jacob's shirt and then stood up and turned, so that she was staring straight at us – straight at me. She yelled up to the two of us, "You two getting a good look?"

Bella and I whipped our heads around, staring to one another. How'd she know? Those were wolf senses at work. Were we that noisy?

First I leapt down to the forest floor; Bella was quickly beside me, alighting in front of Jacob and Leah.

"I can't believe you two were spying on us," Leah fumed, disappointed.

Jacob grinned. He must have heard us before Leah heard us.

"How'd you hear us?" Bella asked.

"I didn't hear you two," Leah said. "The sun's out – I saw your shadows on the ground."

"Oh," I said, "that's impressive. I'd forgotten that."

"Some spies you two are," Jacob laughed. "Well, we were in the middle of something so now you two can go." He waved us off, "shoo."

"I'll walk back with you guys," Leah said.

"Wait," Jacob grabbed her arm, "You don't have to leave."

Leah pulled her arm out of his grip. "I said a short walk Jake. This has been short and now I'm going to go back to the Cullen's."

"No Leah," I was the one who spoke up, "don't let us interrupt your time together. We promise not to spy. You two finish your talk and I'll see you when you get back. Honestly," I held to her arm, "I was just worried about you." I looked to Jacob, "Remember, she's still recovering and you have to be gentle."

She smiled half-heartedly, "Thanks."

It was in Jacob's eyes, but what I said hit home and he gazed at Leah concerned. "I'll take good care of her. I'll always take good care of Leah."

Bella told her, "You shouldn't let us stop you two enjoying each other. We could see you two… really enjoyed each other – _really_."

She made us all laugh.

Leah shook her head, closing her eyes. "You two… are something else."

I grabbed Bella's hand, "Okay, we're off. Bring her back in an hour or so, Jacob Black, in superb condition. And Leah," I gazed at my dear friend, with a wink, "you can tell me all about it when you return."

We ran back in an instant before Leah could protest and head back with us. Their conversation was developing and they needed the time to talk right now.

As we slowed, nearing the house in the distance, Bella asked, "What did you think of all that? Did it seem maybe it wasn't just an imprint?"

"You know Jacob better than any of us, what did you think? Was it like when he was in love with you?"

"Did you have to bring that up?"

"I'm not trying to be cruel." I truly meant that. "Bell, I just think out of all the people you could give us an honest assessment of Jacob Black."

I think she understood. "It was very similar to how he used to look at me, but there was something… deeper."

"Do you think that's the imprint?"

"How do I put this in words – it was rich… like a vat of chocolate."

I burst out laughing envisioning his love thick like a vat of chocolate. That was certainly a different image.

"With your wonderful wielding of metaphors you should be a writer, Bell."

She bobbed her head, "Hm, maybe I should."

We continued laughing until entering and greeted by Esme. "What happened? No – let me guess – you were found out."

"Yes," I told her.

"She saw our shadows," Bella told her.

Esme laughed at us for a short while, and then remarked, "Oh, her brother is awake in the kitchen."

"I smelled him," I said.

"I heard that," Seth yelled from the kitchen.

"I also smell lots of pancakes," Bella said. "How many this morning?"

"…Only a dozen."

"Is he on a diet?" I asked.

"I heard that," he yelled from the kitchen again. "I'm growing."

The three of us snickered among one another and then Esme told us, "I'm finishing up more laundry. You two can help me clean the house today."

"Yes," I looked over to the area Seth made himself at home and everything thrown and disheveled on the ground, "I can see it needs extra maintenance."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leah walked in the front door at around noon. Jacob was with her with the largest smile spread across his face. They looked like a couple – so together.

"We're going to take my car out for a drive and get some lunch," she said, "I just wanted to check in and tell you that." She looked to me especially to emphasize.

Leah seemed so casual and loose. I guess she and Jacob had a good talk after we left them. But there was something else, a new bounce in her step, a glow in her countenance. I stared at her asking with my eyes, and she only let out the slightest glint as she smiled. They certainly didn't waste any time.

"Seth, want to come?" she asked.

"For lunch? Sure. You're buying, right? I don't have any money on me."

"Oh wait," Leah felt at her pockets, "I don't either."

I pulled money out of my pocket, a wad of 20s. Jacob pawed at my hand, "I'm buying, Blondie."

"Watch the paws."

"Sorry." He apologized like he meant it.

"It's… quite alright." His manners threw me off slightly.

I pulled over Leah by the shoulders, "I'd like to speak to her for a moment in private before you head out."

"Make it quick – cause I'm starved," Jacob and Seth both jostled with one another, laughing and carrying on.

"I will." I looked back at Esme and Bella, and then took Leah's forearm in hand. She followed along as I pulled her to the back study. It was Carlisle's study with floor to ceiling books and I closed the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. "If it's about what I think it is, we're consenting adults."

Her openness floored me slightly. "I'm not going to lecture you about that." I sniggered, "You two really did that? Oh, never mind – none of my business."

"What I should be is really pissed at how you and Bella followed us this morning."

"I guess you could be upset. I'm sorry, but I was, and still am, worried about you. Are you sure you're alright to go driving around?"

"I feel fine. I mean… it's still a little surreal, but… even after… um…"

"Made love?"

"Yeah that – I'm good."

"So… you are okay with the imprint now?"

She leaned against Carlisle's desk, thinking over what she was about to say.

"That's kind of confusing. For both Jake and me it's super confusing. We don't know when the imprint started and why he's so drawn to me. And maybe a part of me is thinking he has just fallen in love with me. We were best friends and now he sees me more than just his buddy, but as a girl. I don't know. I just like him… loving me."

A tear gathered at the corner of her eye.

I joined her, sitting against Carlisle's desk, arm to arm. She cried lightly, wiping at her tears. "I'm scared it's all going to end. It always does. It always does for me."

I could feel her temperature rising. I sensed the change immediately.

I was instantly in front of her. "Look at me, Leah."

She glanced up, her eyes lighter than usual.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah – I feel really good."

Her scent was the same. She had stopped crying, staring at me, wondering why I looked so dire.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I'm just… concerned. I felt your temperature rise and it concerned me. I'm sure I'm just worrying for nothing."

"Do you think I'm going to change into a wolf in Carlisle's office?" She laughed as if I was worrying too much.

"Are you?" I asked.

"I'm not a wolf any more."

"Are you sure it's not that you don't want to be a wolf any more?"

"What are you trying to do to me, Rose? First you're spying on me and now this. I thought you liked me with Jacob, and now it's like you're trying to ruin it."

"I'm not, and I would never want to ruin your happiness. I'm just worried over your body temperature changing and you seem…."

"Happy?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just worrying more than usual. You need to be very careful."

"Of course I will. You're just a mother hen these days."

"Maybe," I smiled, trying to be happy for her minus all the concern.

"They're waiting so I need to go." She lifted from the desk, and then quickly hugged around my shoulders, "Brr, you're cold."

"Yeah." I hugged her back, quickly releasing, not wanting to chill her. "I'm a cold, dead vampire."

She was generous when she smiled. "You're not a cold dead vampire to me. You're my friend."

"Thank you – and you are my friend. So I hope you don't mind if I worry."

She shook her head, "No – I don't mind. It's nice knowing someone cares."

"A lot of people care about you Leah – including those two starving wolves waiting for you out there."

"Oh yeah, gotta go." She placed a hand on my shoulder, her eyes showing her appreciation for my trepidation. "I'll see you when we get back. You can enjoy a wolf-free house for the afternoon," she winked knowingly.

Maybe I was worrying too much. She might have been healthier than she's ever been.

**A/N** More dating and then a proposal on the way. Do you all think Jacob really loves Leah and this has nothing to do with imprinting? Did they use protection? Ah, those wolves…. ;P


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N **Warning, this will be a very realistically sad chapter, I think.

**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Answer is "No"**

Five weeks passed where Leah and Jacob drove around in her car, dating, growing closer to one another. (She grew really attached to that car too.) Leah and Jacob was a regular couple. The Quileute's acknowledged it, and Sue and Seth loved having Jacob as part of the family.

By this time Bella left with Edward for their castle in Wales. Leah was doing fine and no one was concerned she'd have a relapse. All was going swimmingly. We all planned a trip to the castle within the next month. We were even bringing Leah, Seth and Jacob with us. Alice and I considered maybe making it a stop on the way to the Black's honeymoon. Alice and I were hopeful Leah was finally accepting Jacob's love, and eventual proposal. She had no other negative visions.

Alice and Jasper found no new information on shape-shifting wolves or double imprinting or anything of this nature. Leah really was the first female wolf on record and now she was no longer a wolf. That was one thing Alice and Jasper found out – wolves never stop being wolves. This favored Carlisle's suspicion, that her inability to change was psychosomatic.

I began to question them all. She seemed so… human. And then I wondered, whether she was a wolf or not – did it matter? She was happy right now and she was happy with Jacob.

Leah moved back in with her mom and Seth at the Clearwater home, but she'd visit our greenhouse often. I'd find her waiting for me or she'd just appear to talk. She felt safe at our greenhouse and it was like her private getaway. I didn't mind. Emmett even got used to Leah's smell that lingered long after she left.

I was in the greenhouse planting the bulbs getting them ready for spring. I had daffodils, narcissus, and tulips from Holland.

"Knock, knock," Leah told me as she walked into the greenhouse, looking slightly out of sorts. It was later evening and I knew she had been on a date with Jacob. He planned a special dinner, so I thought her appearance was odd. I thought she'd still be with her date.

"Hello," I told her, my arms deep in soil, as I worked at my work table, the fluorescent lights above. "Say, hand me that water down there."

There was a yellow bucket by my side and Leah reached down, lifting and then handing it to me on my table where I worked.

"Thanks." I slowly poured it into each pot. "It's my special mixture that brightens the flowers."

"Ah, smells horrible."

"Don't get me started on horrible smells."

Leah held to her side, looking like she had a cramp and sat back on the stool.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing – just a cramp. You know… its nearing that time. I'm a little late so I expected it to come any minute."

"Oh…."

"Do you even remember the monthly horror?" she asked blithely.

"That's the kind of uncomfortable pain that is hard to forget. Definitely doing without _that_ is a plus for vampirism."

We laughed while I carried my group of pots to the end of the room and placed them all in rows on the floor.

"This weather out here is perfect for my tulips. The narcissus love it also – gloomy, rainy, dark like Germany."

Leah sat giggling at me going on about my flowers.

"I wanted to tell you about something, Rose."

"Alright."

I stood and then walked over. Leaning against the table across from her, I kept brushing the extra dirt off my pants.

"Jacob proposed to me tonight."

"That's… splendid news."

"I told him no."

It was just like Alice's dream. I asked, "Why?"

"I don't know why I said no."

I listened intently. Her expression showed such disillusionment.

"We were at First Beach walking. The moon was perfect, shining the way it does over the water. You know how it makes that moon shadow trail?"

"Yes – beautiful."

"He held my hand and then went down on one knee – the whole shebang." She held her hand to her mouth, about to cry, "He even bought me a ring."

"Sounds romantic – what went wrong?"

"It was romantic… and sweet. But then… NO just blurted out of my mouth. It's like something inside said no without asking my permission."

I didn't know what to say to her. Tears began to form at her eyes as she went on, "I told him no and he was so hurt. And I told him, please don't be sad Jacob. I… I just can't say yes at this moment, but I want to say yes. He didn't understand."

"Oh my, oh my," I instantly walked over, holding her in my arms. "I'm so sorry Leah."

She cried and then grabbed to her side again. "Ow… man – these cramps are killers right now."

I pulled away, "Did I hold you too tightly? Did I hurt you?"

"No – not at all." She grimaced uncomfortably. "I'm just cramping so bad."

"Maybe you should visit the doctor or take something – some aspirin."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to go home and go to bed, I think. I… I just wanted to tell you since I just… ahhh… came from First Beach."

She gripped under her stomach tightly, bowled over.

"I'm going with you," I told her. "Let's get you home."

We walked along the forest floor to where she'd parked her car.

"I can drive," I told her.

She didn't object, tossing me her keys. She was still holding her stomach and side. For her to part with her keys this easily she had to be in pain.

I helped her into the passenger side and then got in the driver's side, starting the car.

"Do you think it's possible I have appendicitis or something?" She asked. "I think that's what this is."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just drive you to the hospital."

"No – just home."

I drove to her house constantly turning to look her over. She lay back on the seat looking more uncomfortable and growing in pain the further along we drove.

Once parked, I jumped out of the car, running around to her side, opening the door to get her out. Jacob was already there.

"I figured she went to tell you about answering no," He spoke sadly.

"That's secondary right now," I told him, "Come here and help me with Leah."

Jacob looked inside the car as Leah lay back against the seat, sweating, holding to her stomach, in dire pain.

"Leah, oh man, Leah what's wrong?" Jacob went inside the car, lifting her in his arms, carrying her out.

I ran in front, banging on her mother's door. "Sue!" I screamed, "Open up!"

Sue opened the door and Jacob rushed in, gently placing Leah on the couch in the living room. "Call an ambulance now," Jacob yelled to Sue.

"Wait – what if this is wolf related?" I asked.

"It can't be," Sue said, grabbing her phone.

"I think you should call Carlisle just in case."

Leah reached out her hand to me, "Call… call… Carlisle. It hurts so bad inside."

I took her hand, kneeling beside her. "It's going to be okay." I brushed her hair aside; sweat gathered around her forehead and neck. She was in so much pain and she squeezed my hand hard. I could sense her temperature dropping. She was losing blood.

"Something…" she whispered, her voice so low, "is… wrong."

The smell assaulted me. It was overwhelming and I pulled away from Leah instantly, standing and recoiling. "Jacob – Sue – help her out."

I couldn't stand the smell. It was fresh blood. Her jeans were covered in blood.

"Oh no," Sue looked over her daughter. "Oh no - my poor baby – I know what's happening."

"Did you call Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Yes, but now I'm calling an ambulance."

"Good," I held to my nose. "I have to go outside. I'm sorry. You know… the blood…."

Leah weakly looked to me, and I looked away, "I'm sorry Leah," running out the door.

I ran out the door so quickly to the middle of the front yard trying to force the smell out of me, exhaling hard. I knew that smell. Leah had miscarried. I hated myself being so strongly attracted to the fresh smell. I hated that the smell of innocence and purity was so attractive to the monster inside me. I wanted to attack. Why did such innocent blood have to be so tempting? I hated that I couldn't be inside for my friend during this horrible time, because of what poured out of her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leah lay in the hospital. She had lost a lot of blood with the miscarriage. Jacob again, wouldn't leave her side. They had both lost a child. It only neared its first month, but it was still their child and they still felt the loss.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and I stood together in the waiting room during the first hours. Those in the Quileute tribe filled the waiting area. They were used to us being around Leah now.

Carlisle walked out to tell us how Leah was doing. She would be fine. She lost twins – a very large set of twins because the passing took a lot out of her.

I hugged around my sweet Emmett. Alice and Jasper held one another close and Carlisle walked up holding his wife. We felt so badly for Leah and Jacob.

After the initial shock we all hung around the waiting area and I told Alice, "She said no tonight – just like you saw in your vision."

"That must have been why."

"She didn't know she was pregnant, Alice."

"Maybe not consciously, but something inside was telling her she was losing her baby while he was asking her to marry him."

"I think it's only a matter of time before she changes into a wolf," Jasper told us. "That part of her rejected the babies growing inside."

We had discussed the psychosomatic theory Carlisle had and Jasper and Emmett thought it was very plausible. Alice, Esme and I were merely dreamers – hoping she was human like she had wanted.

"That's what you think?" I asked Jasper, "that she'll change back into a wolf now?"

"Something traumatic could be the trigger. This is very traumatic. Just like the trigger that made her think she was human."

"Does this mean Jacob never imprinted on her?"

Jasper and Alice looked to one another. Alice answered, "Probably not. He might have been caught up in love with Leah and talked himself into acting out and thinking he was imprinting because he couldn't believe how much he truly fell in love with her."

"That's our uneducated guess, anyway," Jasper added. "They're shape-shifters and their minds work slightly different. Shape-shifting is a calling and it's hard to separate humanity. It's not as simple as vampirism."

"What will happen with Leah now? She's lost everything in twenty-four hours again." That was my greatest concern. She was being torn apart by forces beyond her control. Emmett understood my empathizing for my friend, and continually held around my shoulders, keeping me close.

"It will just take time," Esme assured me. "She will know Jacob truly loves her and they'll have to get through this together. This is so very sad and it will probably take them a long time to heal from it. At least, we can be there for them."

I knew if anyone understood the feeling of losing a child it was Esme. I could see her own memories in her eyes as she spoke.

I looked to Jasper and Carlisle. "Carlisle, if this was an early miscarriage why was she in so much pain? There was so much… blood. Is this normal? Was it because she is still a wolf?"

"I think definitely that was the reason."

"When do you think she'll change into a wolf? Will it be here?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle answered, "She's pretty weak right now. Once she can be moved we'll make sure everyone understands to keep their distance at the Clearwater's. I haven't told her that her body rejected the babies because she's a shape-shifter. I don't want to tell her that yet. I don't think she can handle it right now.

"This is just an old-fashioned miscarriage," Carlisle said, "it happens a lot with young couples. Everyone understand?"

We all nodded.

Carlisle then looked to me. "She asked to talk with you and Esme. I told her I'd let you two see her as soon as I felt she was up to visitors."

Esme and I glanced to one another. She walked over and held my hand, encouraging me with a warm smile. I had no idea what I would say. I was still embarrassed I wanted to feed on her children as they left her body. I made myself sick. The guilt overwhelmed me.

**A/N**

Some of you may not approve how I handled the pregnancy, but I was considering vampires and wolves, and what they are at the core. I wanted to keep it real and stay true to the lexicon. Rose's bloodlust, and Leah's inability to carry full-term, are what I believed, made sense with the world that was created and I wanted to stay true to the lexicon of Twilight. (Again, I don't acknowledge all the nonsensical changes to the lexicon in the fourth book _BD_.)

I also wanted to make the story show that not everything is peaches and cream in the world of shape-shifters and vampires. If you conclude the world that was constructed in the lexicon – many times these cold hard truths should have been confronted. I would have preferred it as a reader, and so I wrote it out for this fanfic. I'm sorry if anyone was offended.

I would have preferred the struggle to be represented more than starry-eyed sappiness in the final book. It pulled me, as a reader, away from the story when Bella got everything she wanted and never had to grow up. I think sometimes in life situations just happen and as you handle those situations, you grow into the person you are meant to be. Without struggles you are devoid of the ability to mature.

I hope you all didn't mind. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Thank you again for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Sharing in Loss**

Esme and I walked slowly into Leah's room. She lay there looking paler than usual and tired. A hospital-issued light blue thermal blanket covered her, as she lay in her hospital smock under the covers. Her eyes were so bloodshot and face showed the ruddy edges of a person who had been crying for a long time.

Jacob was holding her hand and she asked him, "Can you leave us alone?"

"Sure."

He lowered, kissing her forehead, and then brushed aside a hair from her brow, squeezing her hand before leaving her side. He walked past Esme and me. His eyes were also red from crying and when he gazed at us he said, "Thanks for coming to see her."

"Of course," Esme said. "We'll try not to tire her out."

"Thanks." He gave Esme a grateful grin, and then looked to me with a sad expression, and then left the room.

I walked over to the bed. "Leah… I'm so sorry."

"I know." Her voice held so much weight behind it. "This is kind of foolish, huh?"

"I…" I turned back to Esme, "…don't understand."

"I mean, Jake and I having unprotected sex and then I have a miscarriage. Do you think I was being punished?"

"No," Esme walked up to the bed. "He's not like that. Why would he punish you for having pre-marital sex?"

"I don't know. It just came to my head. Maybe… I'm just trying to find a reason or someone to blame and get pissed at."

"That might be more than likely," I told her, snickering at her answer, holding her hand. "Leah. It's alright to be hurt, sad… angry."

She squeezed my hand, nodding, thinking over her loss. "I know. Thanks for being with me and trying to help. I know all the blood got to you."

I cleared my throat. It was worse than simply the blood getting to me and I felt guilty.

"Is it true?" she looked to Esme. "Is it true that after you lost your child you tried to kill yourself?"

Esme was blindsided slightly. She looked around the room and found a chair. "I hope you don't mind if I sit."

"No." She pointed to the back, "Rose, why don't you also have a seat?"

I went to the back of the room and pulled up the second chair. They were orange plastic chairs with metal legs.

Once we were both seated, Esme spoke, "I was very young and my child was my life. That's what I thought at the time. And so when I lost my life, I didn't want to live any other life. Of course, now I have so many children – or who I consider my children." She brushed at my shoulder with a smile. "I know I certainly love them as if they were mine. But, at the time I wasn't thinking straight when I tried to commit suicide. _Who is_, when trying such a thing? Something happens when you lose a child. It makes the world suddenly turn black and hollow, like you've stepped into a black hole basically and just keep falling. You're not sure if you'll ever see light again. But, I assure you, Leah, you will see the light again. It won't always feel this way. I don't want to negate your feelings by telling you, it will all get better over time, or you'll get over it. That's so trite and overused. I do want to tell you that you will change over time. It will be a memory – another memory that will help you cope while you walk through life."

"You have a really long life to cope with this. Doesn't that make it worse?" Leah asked.

I watched Esme, feeling sad that she was on the spot like this, having to recall her own memories for the sake of Leah. But I also saw something in Esme's eyes. It's a feeling you get when you mature and realize that what you've lived through is an experience you can share and help another – younger than you – live through. I knew that Esme didn't mind sharing for that reason. She was maternal more than anything else, and that is what a mother does – they teach and encourage.

"Actually," Esme began, "it made it more bearable. I've had so long to consider the implications and reasoning. I've lived long enough to see the results of something horrible become something wonderful in the grand scheme of things. That is the way most horrible things go in life. Like with Rosalie – one loss and another gain with Emmett."

She turned to smile at me. She knew. She knew me so well.

I agreed with her, "She's right. I sometimes need reminding, but Esme is right."

When Esme shared it actually helped me. I hadn't really heard her speak of her experience like this before. Maybe I wallowed in my own sorrow too long to listen to her wisdom. Leah, however, asked the good questions.

Leah said, "Thanks Esme… Rose. I knew you two would understand. My mom… she just keeps crying. She's too close to me – I think."

"She only hurts because you are her life," Esme told her. "Allow her to mourn with you."

"I will." She smiled slightly. "I should probably get some sleep. I'm pretty tired – worn out." She brushed her hair behind her ears, leaning back into the pillow. "Hey Rose."

"Yes?"

"Can you ask Alice to set up a nice funeral for my babies? I think she'll do a fantastic job."

She choked up, a tear sliding down the corner of her eye, and then another tear following.

I stood up and leaned over her, brushing aside her hair, as tears poured out of her. "Yes… I'll do that."

"Thanks." She turned to Esme. "Thank you for sharing with me. You're always welcome to come by and talk."

"Then I'll try not to be a stranger."

"Thanks."

She continued to cry and I stood there holding her hand. She said, "You're so cold, could you run your hand along my head again? It feels really hot. You actually help me not feel like I'm burning up."

I obliged, placing my hand along her forehead, rubbing across her hair, like a mother would their child to help them go to sleep. She was right – she was really hot. I looked back at Esme, wondering if we should be concerned at her changing into a wolf. Esme sensed my question by looking at me.

"I'll go get a cold wash cloth to place on her head," Esme said, leaving for the bathroom.

Slowly Leah's eyes closed as I rubbed her head. She was falling asleep.

Esme brought out the wash cloth and I whispered to her, "We should go."

I lifted my hand from her head and she was sound asleep. I could smell her and sense her temperature. It was all fairly normal, everything slightly off since she had to be given new blood.

Esme waved to me and I followed her out of the room. Once outside the door she whispered, "Let's tell Carlisle to make sure her vitals are alright, and make sure she's watched."

I nodded.

"Wait here, just in case. I'll be right back."

I waited, watching Leah sleep. I stepped just inside the room, listening to her breathe.

Jacob came up behind me. "Hey."

"She's asleep," I whispered, holding my finger to my lips.

"Good," he whispered back, "She was fighting falling asleep. Did you bore her?"

"Hah," I whispered again.

"I'm kidding," he watched her as he spoke in a hushed tone. "Rose – I wanted to really tell you, since you're here – thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend to Leah and helping her out, getting her to Sue's."

I turned to watch him as he spoke.

"I mean," He said, "your friendship has helped her more than anything, ever since the anniversary of her dad's death. She really likes going to the greenhouse. It's like it helps her open up. Leah isn't much with opening up – getting pissed off – but not really opening up."

That made me want to laugh. "I'm glad I could be there for her. She's helped me too – more than she'll ever know, I think."

"…Just thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you… for telling me."

I could see this was difficult for the wolf boy. It made me appreciate him. I knew now how much he must love Leah.

**A/N** Short chapter. I hope you still liked it. Thank you for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **A happy chapter, finally - and another short chapter for easy reading.

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Tulips and Realizations**

Alice did a splendid job of having a beautifully, somber and sweet funeral for Leah and Jacob's twins. They decided to call them Harold and William. Their gravesite was on the Quileute Tribe Burial Lands.

Leah healed more normally like a wolf. She was already figuring things out. It didn't take long for Leah to figure things out. She was good at confronting the truth. Probably another reason we got along so well.

Jacob and she grew closer through their loss. I might have thought Leah would go and hide away to mourn, but she didn't this time. She seemed to need Jacob's comfort.

Today I was at the greenhouse with Emmett. It had been nearly a month since they lost the twins, and I was watching how my tulips were growing; showing the little buds, ready to spring forth as beautiful flowers. I'd forgotten to bring Esme back those flowers I promised her, after spying on Jacob and Leah. I owed her flowers badly. And, I wanted to color the outside of the house with tulips, narcissus and some Lillium "stargazers." I'd bought some beautiful decorative pots to place them inside and Emmett was helping me move them, readying them to bring in the house for Esme.

"Emmett, was that the yellow one or the red?"

He looked over two pots that looked exactly the same. "I haven't got x-ray vision."

"Oh shoot. You misplaced the colors."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I'll peek in the bud."

His finger was already tempting its edges, and I smacked it way. "No! You'll scare it."

"Rose, the flowers don't frighten."

"How do you know?"

Emmett grew frustrated with me. "I'm peeking."

"Your fingers are too big and cold. Here, let me do it."

We both turned; smelling her first, and then hearing her laugh.

Leah was standing at the greenhouse door. "I could hear you two going at it a mile away."

"Hey She-wolf," Emmett greeted, "How you been?"

"Good." Her eyes showed the usual flicker of sadness when she answered how she was doing. Basically, she was keeping it together.

Emmett wiped off the dirt on his hands and then kissed me. "I'll tell you what, why don't I go hang with Jasper and you and Leah figure out what color the flowers are. She has small, warm little hands. The flowers might not get frightened of her."

"Oh shush – making fun of me."

He chuckled. That's what I loved about Emmett – he always understood my quirks. We kissed and he was out the door in a flash.

"I didn't mean to make him leave," Leah said.

"It's fine." I waved her over, "here, come and check the bud on this flower. Just open it really carefully and tell me what color you see."

"Oh… alright."

Leah delicately poked apart the bud on the first flower, peering inside. "This is definitely a red one."

"Good, then this is the yellow one. Thanks."

"Sure."

I tied a red ribbon on the flower pot to make sure I wouldn't forget what color it was. Since the décor in the house was bold with primary colors I wanted to use only primary colored flowers.

I grabbed a towel, wiping off the dirt on my hands. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I realized Jake never imprinted with me."

Always so blunt and straightforward with her words, it was another thing I found admirable with Leah. I continued wiping my hands off, as if there was still dirt on them.

"He said it didn't matter," Leah added.

I looked to her, throwing down the towel on my work table, "I agree with him – it doesn't matter."

"You don't understand… if he didn't imprint with me then that means he might imprint with someone. I… I don't want to take the chance."

"What about Jake? Does he want to take the chance?"

"He showed me the engagement ring again and asked if I would accept his proposal and wear it. He said no imprint could negate how much in love with me that he is. He says it felt like imprinting he loves me so much, that the thought of losing me made him sick."

"And… you said no again?"

"I said… I wasn't sure."

Leah found a chair and plopped down. I joined her, sitting in the other chair.

"He sounds very serious and settled," I told her. "It sounds like he's in love with you."

"I know he is."

"Then go for it – throw caution to the wind."

"You don't understand I tried that before and it nearly broke me. I can't take that again."

I looked over my pots, all in a row, searching for a timely metaphor. Gardening brought on wonderful metaphors – all through literature. Many writers were gardeners or bird watchers, those hobbies that lent themselves to pondering and patience.

"I was at quite a quandary earlier about the color of the flowers," I said. "And then you showed up and were able to peek inside and make sure I had the right color. But, what if I placed a pot with a color I didn't choose? Would it have ruined anything? It would have still been a beautiful tulip – each blossom is still a wonder and beautiful, despite the color. Only I wanted the color I wanted. Only I thought it would go best with Esme's home décor.

"The truth is it would have blossomed and if it wasn't the color I chose Esme would have still loved it. She would have loved having such a beautiful flower in her house. And more than likely, if I didn't tell her, she would be none the wiser."

"I'm sure you're trying to tell me something," Leah threw out, sounding as nonplussed as possible.

I laughed. "I'm trying to tell you that you need to be happy with what you have. I'm doing a lousy job of it. I feel like my metaphors are malapropisms."

"Let me know when you start speaking English again."

We both laughed at that.

"I guess what I'm saying is, you keep thinking too much over what _will_ happen. If we live our lives always thinking over what will happen, then we stop enjoying the here and now – what we _have_ now. You have something really special with Jacob right now. Go for it!"

"What if he does reject me later?"

"All relationships have that possibility – imprinting or no imprinting."

"You and Emmett don't."

"Emmett and I are blessed with having met one another, a perfect fit. I think you and Jacob are a perfect fit. You've been through so much already. Why make this so complicated? Take it for what it is and love him. He loves you. Stop trying to question what you _think_ might happen later down the road. You've no idea. None of us do."

She smiled, standing up. "You're right. I'm going to go tell him yes."

"Good. Be sure and tell me all the details afterward."

"I will. You and Alice - we should go out again. We can drive to Port A in my newly renovated car. I'm thinking I won't change into a wolf this time."

I thought over her becoming a wolf, and I asked, "Speaking of which, have you felt like becoming a wolf lately?"

"Carlisle spoke with me. He finally told me now that I'm healed from the mis…miscarriage." She sat back down on the chair. "He explained what happened physiologically."

"I was waiting for you to talk to me about it. Esme told me Carlisle told you about what happened. But it's been a few days and you never mentioned it. I didn't want to breach the subject – worried I might upset you. But I was wondering when you'd talk about it."

"I approached him and figured it out. I knew my body," she took a light breath, "rejected my babies." She stopped talking for a moment.

I placed my hand at the back of her chair, moving closer. I knew it was difficult for her, as she choked, holding back tears.

"Anyway, for some reason, I still haven't changed. I don't know why."

"Maybe a vampire presence will change you."

"I'm around vampires all the time now."

I laughed very lightly, realizing she was around us all the time. And then it dawned on me, "Maybe you haven't changed because you don't feel you need to protect. You've gotten used to us vampires."

"So, I need to find some evil vampires and then I can change?"

"Maybe."

We both laughed at that.

"In that case," Leah said, "Let's go to Seattle. Make a weekend with you and me and Alice. Esme can even join us if she'd like. It will be my bachelorette outing. I bet there are vampires there."

She was serious.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Within the day Leah visited Jacob, took him to First Beach and told him yes. Even at our home, as I placed the tulips on the tables for Esme, we could hear the howling. Jacob never howled so loudly in his life – and that was before he changed into a wolf to celebrate with his pack. Soon all the wolves who were part of Jacob's pack, were howling in the forest in celebration of Leah saying yes. Seth even came by to ask Jasper and Emmett if they heard the news. How could we not hear it?

It looked like we were going on a weekend getaway to Seattle. The Quileute tribe friends and cousins of Leah would throw a party for her later, but for this next weekend, we vamps were going out with Leah to Seattle. It was good to see her happy.

**A/N** Schwoo, I have to write a Seattle trip next - girls on the town and then a wedding, and I'm thinking a trip to a castle in Wales for the honeymoon, visiting with Edward and Bella. I'm just wondering when she's going to become a wolf again….

Thanks again for reading and I look forward to your comments in the reviews. ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **LOL I can't believe I started writing this story using Leah's POV and then remembered this is supposed to be Rosalie's POV. I'm so confused. I have two other stories that are Leah's POV. Yep… I'm such a dolt. Oy, I'm going to try to finish this one. Thanks a bunch to the ones who read this story. I appreciate your comments so much. : )

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – A Wild Weekend in Seattle: Part One**

Alice drove us to Seattle at a constant 80 mph. We drove south to Aberdeen and then cut across the state to Olympia, heading back up through Tacoma, and then up toward Seattle. There were long patches of nothingness on the 101 and Leah fell asleep about halfway to Olympia, and stayed asleep.

I watched Leah beside me, comfortably snuggling like a child against my arm. Even when I moved she made a funny growling sound, snorting and moved over. I finally just let her sleep against my shoulder, which couldn't have been comfortable for her, but I didn't mind. She was usually eating or tired, which was good to see. It meant she was feeling more like herself again.

Esme was in the front and she brought all kinds of snacks for Leah that she'd never eat since she was asleep. We took off on a hunting trip before the weekend and our stomachs were full, ready for the weekend with a wolf that still hadn't become a wolf.

I looked up to see Alice smiling in the rearview mirror. She thought it was cute how Leah brought out my softer side.

At around 8 p.m. we pulled up to the front of the W Seattle, a trendy spot according to Alice and the place to be. Leah finally woke up, yawning and stretching and then looked out at the hotel, rubbing her eyes. A valet opened our doors, greeting us as we parked in front of a sign that read, "Wheels." If that wasn't trying to be chic and cool, I don't know what was.

"Looks expensive," was the first thing Leah said. "Are you sure we should stay here?"

"Don't worry," I told her, "Alice is paying."

"I am?" she asked, feigning surprise.

We all disembarked as Alice gave the valet her keys, and he walked around to remove our luggage.

She giggled, gripping around Leah's shoulders, "Of course I am. We had a deal – whoever picked the hotel has to pay. I always stay at the W. Esme wanted to stay at the Edgewater. Rose said she didn't care."

"I like the view at the Edgewater," Esme said.

Alice whispered as if it was a bad word, "_rustic_." And then smiled, "But this is the place to be," Alice told her. "We'll have lots of fun." She took Leah's hand, squeezing it, and then almost skipping inside the hotel, the bellboys following us with our luggage.

Everyone watched us walk in. It was part of our vampire allure. The lobby was retro modern with brushed stainless steel and black to purple stained woods. Lots of frosted glass that looked like the inside of beer on tap mugs. Rock music blasted from the sound system and it was very chic and cool, just as Alice told us it would be. She walked up first, and the manager spied her, walking over quickly, "Ms. Cullen, it's so nice to see you again. We have your suite on the 26th floor ready for you."

"Thank you Timothy."

He looked to me and Esme, "I see your family has joined you and a new friend?" he asked looking to Leah.

"She's getting married soon and so we're celebrating her singleness," I told him. "She's our pet - we're tying her to the bed and each having our way with her later tonight."

**[A/N Haha, I see a future story in this. *wink*]**

His eyes actually blinked a few times at the comment, brushing a finger nervously at his brow. Alice was sniggering in the background.

Esme instantly interrupted, reprimanding me with her eyes. "She's joking… _obviously_. She's my unruly daughter."

Alice nudged my arm, liking my comment, and mostly that it embarrassed Esme.

Leah looked like she was somewhere else in thought, as her eyes perused the interior of the hotel, her mouth drifting open in awe.

"Ah, I see," he grinned and then gave us a quick, short laugh as if he caught onto the joke, "then I think you'll have a lot of fun."

Leah asked me in an aside, "Alice comes here all the time?" I think she completely missed that last conversation.

"She likes to visit lots of places with Jasper. Alice likes to dance."

"Get ready to dance a lot," Esme told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

It made Leah laugh, as she told us, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Don't worry – Alice can dance for all of us," Esme said.

We all laughed, and then after checking in, headed up to our room.

Entering the suite, Leah stood, her mouth dropping open once again. The view from the floor to ceiling windows was spectacular. She wandered over to a window, staring at the Seattle skyline and Mount Olympia in the distance, and then turned around, her eyes wide open. She looked over the banquette and settee, the blacks and crimson colors of the décor in neo modern with the black and white photos of Seattle framed on the walls. There was a fireplace and long table, comfortable brown cloth couches and chairs.

"My gosh – I've never been some place so… fancy," she said.

"It has extremely comfy beds too," I told her. "We don't need them, but there is a king size bed for you." I opened the door to the bedroom and she walked inside.

"Oh man…" she jumped on the bed, drowning in the goose down pillows. "Ahhhh, these are so comfy."

It was nice to see her happy. Esme and Alice joined me in the doorway, watching Leah snuggling with a pillow.

"It must be nice enjoying a bed so much," Esme said.

We all sighed in agreement. Esme and Alice walked back into the main living area, talking over where to go. They went back and forth over The Neighbors or the Metro.

I told them, "Let's just go somewhere close. I think Leah's tired."

"Okay, then I am voting for The Neighbors," Alice said, "its eclectic, techno, and very in right now. And we all know one of the owners is a vamp and he has drinks we can all enjoy."

Esme and I succumbed. Alice knew the best vampire-friendly places in every city.

"Let's all shower and then get ready to go dancing," Alice said.

We turned and saw Leah had fallen asleep on the bed already.

"She's going to be a bunch of fun this weekend," Alice threw out, but not cruelly. I could see she thought it was humorous the first thing Leah did was fall asleep.

"I'll go dancing with you," Esme chirped, dancing the hustle moves, in place. "I haven't been out for years."

It made us laugh as she did an odd imitation of John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_.

"I'm pretty sure disco died at least thirty years ago," I told her. Looking over to Leah, "I guess I'll stay and watch over her."

"She should be fine if you want to join us," Esme said.

"It might be best if someone keeps an eye on her," I told them.

"That's true. I hope you don't mind," Esme sounded concerned. "I can stay behind."

"No, I honestly don't mind – wouldn't want you missing disco night. I think I can handle staying back, watching a show on the TV. If she wakes up we'll meet up with you two."

"Alright, we'll be at The Neighbors," Alice informed.

"That's a pretty wild place," I told her.

"We're vampires – really Rose. How much more wild can you get than that?"

"I was thinking more of the human-slash-wolf girl with us."

"Oh… well she'll be fine. She's got three vampires looking out for her."

"True."

The two showered and got ready, Esme in a cute, short little green party dress and Alice in a black one. They headed out, Esme giving me a hug before leaving. I really didn't feel I was missing out since I was here to make sure Leah enjoyed herself. Leah was still asleep, enjoying the bed.

Once they were out the door I peeked in once again on Leah. I walked over listening to her breathe, making sure she was alright. She sounded normal, just asleep. I took the covers and placed them over her, straightening her slightly on the bed, and then left her alone, closing the bedroom doors so that they were slightly ajar, and then went in the living area and turned on the tube.

Sitting back on the couch I switched channels and heard the light footfalls of Leah. She was yawning and stretching and shuffled out of the bedroom. I wondered if I woke her moving her on the bed. My touch could be fairly cold.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Out dancing."

"You didn't go?"

"No – not in the mood - I wanted to catch some of this quality television."

She laughed, "you stayed back to watch over me, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I'm so tired."

"I know." I patted the couch. "Why don't you sit down? I think there's this wonderful old movie on that I used to love, _Mildred Pierce_."

"Oh wow, I've seen that. It's kind of sad. The daughter was such a bitch."

"She was, wasn't she?"

We both laughed, as she plopped down beside me.

"Are we supposed to meet Alice and Esme?" she asked.

"We could. They went to a club nearby. If you'd like we can get ready and meet them."

"Alright. I've slept a lot and feel pretty rested now."

"Good," I stood from the couch, "then let's start your bachelorette weekend."

We both showered and got dressed in some cute party dresses, I in red and Leah in white, and then left for the evening. I was sure to call Alice on her cell to let her know we were on our way.

The streets were lively on a Friday evening at around ten, as we made our way to an awaiting cab. The driver dropped us off not too far from the hotel in front of The Neighbors.

We walked up to the warehouse converted to a nightclub and entered. The music was so loud we could hear it outside and it felt like the floors and walls were vibrating.

Lights flashed all around, brightening in syncopation with the techno beat in the dark atmosphere. A DJ at the front wore headphones, and then there was a bar to the right. We made our way in that direction. Alice and Esme were there with tall drinks.

Leah looked them over, pointing to the drinks, "They look like blood."

"They are," Alice winked, "Bloody Marys, but the bartender, Laurent, here knows how to make them the way we like them."

Leah thought that over, realizing what she meant. She looked to the bartender, "I won't be having what she's having. Can I just have a margarita?"

"Sure – Cuervo Gold special for you, beautiful," the bartender said with a smile. He was a tall black man, well-built with long hair. His perfectly straight and white teeth made his whole face light up. He was definitely a vampire.

"Thanks." Her eyes beamed at the compliment.

After the first two drinks Leah was acting slightly drunk. Esme and Alice continually danced with one man, or woman, after another asking them to the dance floor. I stood at the bar with Leah, feeling she was my responsibility. She kept turning men away when asked to dance.

Another man asked me to dance and I told him, "No thank you."

Leah asked, "Why do you keep telling them no? You probably dance better than me."

"I've no desire to dance with anyone other than Emmett."

"Wow," she chugged down her second margarita and was instantly provided another with the bartender saying, "The gentleman over there."

Leah held up her drink, in way of thanks to the tall, thin man in the corner, and then back to me, "Wow, so like… you're really devoted to Ems."

She was shortening his name and beginning to slur her words. I had a feeling she couldn't hold her liquor.

"Perhaps you should get something to eat," I told her.

"Hey beautiful," a man with short blonde hair approached me from behind, actually touching my arm, "want to dance? Whoa, cold arm warm heart."

"No thank you." I quickly moved my arm away from his.

Leah told him, "Hey – she only dances with her hubby of fifty years."

"Okay," I snickered, "You've been drinking quite a bit Leah."

He laughed, writing it off that she was drunk, and then asked me, "Can I at least buy you a drink?"

"I'm the designated driver – sorry."

He finally walked away since I ignored him, and found another woman to bother.

Actually, I was the designated watcher of a certain young wolf girl who couldn't hold her liquor.

I turned around and she was on the dance floor with the man at the corner of the bar who had bought her the third margarita that was now an empty glass where she had been standing.

I looked across the room as the tall, thin, dark haired guy danced much too closely to Leah. I glanced over to Alice and Esme, showing them a drinking motion with my hand to tell them she was tipsy, and they immediately boogied over to where Leah was.

The four danced together as the bartender asked me, "You want me to get you what Alice was drinking?"

"No… well maybe one."

Laurent winked and then left for the back. Stepping back out after a minute or two with a tall glass of their own variation of Bloody Mary for the vamp crowd, and then pulled out a straw, placing it in the drink, and then sat it in front of me, "Drink up – these are on the house."

"Thank you."

I waved to Alice and Esme. It seemed there was a line of men waiting to dance with them. And then I saw Leah being handed another drink by some man and sipping it as she danced.

I walked onto the dance floor, working my way past pressing bodies, to Leah. I told her, "We should go now."

"I's… havvvvin fun." She grabbed me and started dancing with one hand on my arm and the other coddling her drink.

She slurped the cocktail with a little umbrella and olive inside. It wasn't a margarita. I looked over the man who gave her the drink and then warned him with my eyes to leave our presence and he backed up and left instantly to another part of the club.

"Leah, you haven't eaten yet and we should go somewhere and get you some dinner," I was nearly yelling over the din of loud music.

Esme and Alice finally danced over to us.

"I think she's had enough," I yelled to them.

"What?" Leah slurred, "I forgggee-aht to dance." She looked to Alice, "Let's dance."

"Okay."

"Alice?" I shrieked.

"Don't worry… I know what I'm doing."

"Did she eat some dinner?" Esme asked me.

"No and she can't hold her liquor and she's a bloody drunk."

Esme snickered lightly and I joined her when I saw Alice with her arms wrapped around Leah and dancing. This was a mixed crowd and they fit right in.

"I say we follow her lead," I told Esme and we walked to the front of the club. Alice took Leah's drink, handing it to a waitress walking by and we were soon outside the club with Leah.

"Wow, where's the lights… and moooo-seek?" she asked.

"We're going to go to a Bob's Big Boy burger place," I told her, "Sound yummy?"

Leah nodded. She loved burgers.

Leah had downed three margaritas and whatever the drink was before we left the club, and was totally soused. She could barely walk by the time we made it to a cab.

"I say we just go back to the hotel and order room service for her," Esme said.

"Why didn't you stop her from drinking?" Alice asked me.

"I didn't think it was a problem until the third margarita and she downed it so quickly. Who knew Leah was a lightweight."

"I heard that Indian blood is like that," Alice said.

"Isn't that a bit racist?" Esme asked.

"I'm just saying what I heard."

"I've never heard such a thing," Esme told her, sounding affronted.

Leah suddenly lurched, "Fudge… I'm gonna…" she made a sound like choking, "oh crap…" she leaned over me, trapped with Alice at the door and Esme on the other side. She had to lean toward me.

Barf flew out of her; all over the back of the cab - all over me.

"Oh… my shoes," Alice whined. "Look at that."

I sat with barf all over my lap, legs and arms. "Your… shoes?!"

She giggled, "Oh my… that's… kind of disgusting."

Esme tried hard not to laugh. Alice slapped her hand over her mouth, barely able to keep from laughing. I just wanted to go back to the hotel and clean myself off.

Leah sat back in the seat, wiping across her mouth, and then closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I needed to remember only two drinks at the most for Leah for the rest of the weekend.

**A/N**

A small note about American Indians, and whether they are lightweights with liquor: It's a bit of a wives' tale. I have a large amount of American Indian blood on my father's side from Northern New Mexico. We are known for not being able to hold our liquor. I really get soused after two drinks, by three I'm pretty much mush-brained, by the fourth or fifth I am no longer conscience like Leah in the cab. That's just my take. I'm also very petite, and I'm sure that might add to my problem with drinking. I am really not a racist against American Indians. ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** **Lenaii**, this is something we talked over and I think you will find it interesting. There is a surprise at the end of the chapter. A really wild… surprise. No peeking. ;D

As always, enjoy. : )

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Accidental Discoveries**

Leah finally wandered out from the bedroom into the living area, looking like she'd been sleeping under a garbage bin. Her hair went every direction.

"My head," she moaned, holding at the forehead. "Oh fudge," she covered over her eyes. "The sun – I'm melting."

Esme and I laughed at her, while sitting on the couches. We had been playing some cards. Alice was out picking up what she told us Leah would need when she woke up.

I stood and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was run over by one of those tar rolling trucks. Man… you sparkle." She grinned, looking over me in my white Capri's and blouse. I didn't have my jacket, sunglasses or hat to cover myself and the sun was brighter this high up from the floor to ceiling windows.

"I'm a sparkling vampire," I unenthusiastically announced.

She looked over to Esme who told her, "good afternoon, Leah."

"Afternoon?" She looked out the windows, and then back down to Esme. "Whoa. Hey you sparkle too. Do you all like have contests to see who sparkles the most?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Esme actually looked as though she was considering it.

Leah sat down on the couch, next to Esme. She looked up at me and then back down at Esme. Esme hugged around her shoulders, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I think so." Leah giggled, "Wow, I've never seen you guys in the sun. No wonder Bella was so freaked out about the sparkling."

I told her, "And you change into a wolf – or will change into a wolf some day."

"At least my fur doesn't sparkle. That's got to be a real emasculating thing for the guys." She laughed boisterously. "Sparkling Emmett is like an oxymoron."

Alice walked in the doors, carrying a small brown bag with a lunch or something in it. "Oh, that's a good one. I'm going to tell Jasper what you said. He'll get a kick out of it."

"Hey Alice," Leah said. "Come here, I want to see who sparkles the most."

"Neat." Alice dropped off the bag on the table and then skipped over to the windows, pulling off her coat. "I think Rose actually does, but I've always kind of wondered. It'll be nice getting an objective party's input."

I couldn't believe that was something Alice always wondered about. She'd never said anything.

Esme got up from her seat and walked to the windows. "Oh my… I'm not quite the same as you Alice. Come here, Rose."

"I can't believe the three of you," I said, and held Leah's arm. "You sure you're not still drunk?"

"No – just making observations – _vampy_ observations."

We all laughed. Leah could be so funny.

"Oh all… right." I walked to the window.

The three of us stood there in all our sparkling glory.

Leah looked us all up and down. "Wow, Rose really does sparkle a certain way."

"It's the blonde hair," Alice stated.

"I agree," Esme added, "I think she has the lighter skin and blonde hair and it adds to it."

"Wow, who'd have known. We could do like a vamp study on this stuff. Does that mean Carlisle and Jasper are more sparkly than Emmett and Edward?" Leah snickered.

"Or wait – we find an albino vampire," I said sarcastically. "Come on. Why don't you jump in the shower Leah and get ready and we'll get you something to eat and then go sightseeing."

"Okay, that'll be fun."

"Better than playing the sparkle game."

They all laughed again, as Leah was about to leave to take a shower. Alice stopped her, "Oh wait, I got something for your hangover."

"Thanks."

Alice picked up the brown bag. "This is some drink Timothy had them make for you. I think its tomato juice and lemon. It should help out a bit. I also have some Tylenol and there's a pitcher of water in the bedroom.

"Okay, thanks," Leah told her again and took out the drink.

She drank down the contents, took a shower, and then we were off to see Seattle. We headed toward the most popular spot, the Space Needle. We'd ride the elevator to the top and have a late lunch there.

Walking along the sidewalks on a Saturday was busy with tourists. They were heading down to the waterfront. Thankfully, it was a cloudy, overcast day. We all wore coats and jeans, and Alice and I wore sporty little caps, and Esme had a scarf and sunglasses. Leah also wore jeans, but only a light coat and nothing on her head. She didn't have to hide in the day.

Leah asked, "Can we go to the water first? We can go to the Space Needle for dinner."

"Sure, that could work," Esme said.

"They have some wonderful little shops there," Alice said and I agreed. Shopping was something we could all agree on.

A hot dog vendor was on the corner just before another Starbucks. Leah bought a small latte and then a hot dog with chili and cheese.

We sat on a bench so she could eat.

Leah said, "It must seem weird me eating and you guys just standing around."

"We could jog in place," Alice said, jumping up and down. "Or dance." She spun in a pirouette and a man dropped a dollar bill into her hand.

We all burst out laughing.

"Now we know what to do if we run out of money," I said.

Again we laughed. Leah finished up her hot dog and we were all laughing about such silly things. We walked to the water front, and there were so many boats at this part of Puget Sound – much more than the harbor in Port Angeles. We could see Whidbey Island in the distance and we somehow decided to ride a ferry boat to the island, heading down Alaskan Way and in that direction.

Walking along the busy streets beside the docks Leah suddenly spun to look at something. "Did you all see that?"

"See what?" I asked.

"Between those two buildings."

We collectively looked to one another, worried that Leah might be changing or something was going to go wrong.

"No really," she said, "I sense something over there. It's like."

She took off on us, running across the plank walkway and in between a warehouse and a restaurant.

"Oh shoot," I ran and the others followed, catching up to Leah who had come out on a busy street.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Leah said, and then suddenly ran into the street.

All of us screamed.

A bus chugged past, in between where she ran and us. Was she under the bus? What happened? When did Leah get so fast?

Once enough cars passed we could see Leah on the other side of the street.

She was on her haunches, bent over and on the sidewalk. People were gathered around her.

"Oh no," I breathed, and ran across the street with Alice and Esme beside me. I yelled, "Leah!" I thought she was injured.

Once we made it over we could see Leah holding a small girl in her arms, covering over her protectively.

"What are you doing?" I asked Leah tremulously, "Everything… okay?"

The group of onlookers was all talking and one told me, "She just saved that little girl."

Another said, excited, admiring Leah, "That bus was about to hit her and this woman just ran like the Flash and pulled her out of the way. It was awesome!"

Great, comic book literate types were gathered around. I wondered what would be in the newspaper tomorrow. Someone probably took video. At least Leah didn't change into a wolf. Why did every trip into a major city have to have something like this happen?

Leah looked up at me and then Esme and Alice. "I don't know why, but I knew she needed me to save her right now."

We looked over the little waif. She was small, like Alice, and had light red hair, strawberry blonde, and her face looked dirty, surrounding large hazel eyes that leaned toward golden/green. She wore some jeans and a t-shirt that looked in just as ill of shape as the rest of her.

She allowed Leah to just hold her.

"We should probably find her parents," Esme said.

Alice told the onlookers, "I'm sure there is nothing more to see."

They listened to her voice, and began to disburse.

Leah held the little girl and the little girl watched Leah closely. She gazed up into Leah's eyes, I'm guessing because she was thankful she saved her. Leah smiled down into her eyes.

"She reminds me of someone," Alice said. "I just don't know why."

Esme asked the little girl "Is your mommy around?"

She finally pulled away from Leah's gaze and looked up at Esme. She shook her head no.

"How old are you?" Esme asked.

The girl looked frightened, looking to Leah and then back to Esme, and then quietly answered, "Nine."

"Where do you live?" Alice asked, "We could take you home."

The little girl wiggled out of Leah's arms for the first time and looked scared. She took off.

"I think I messed up," Alice said.

"We have to find her," Leah said, "We have to find her."

"Leah, she's probably going back to her family," I told her.

Leah had the oddest look on her face. It was such a lost look. "We need to find her – that's all I know. Something is all wrong with her – or me – or her family. She doesn't belong with them."

"What do you mean?" I was feeling more uneasy with each moment of this strange set of events.

"I don't know, but…" Leah's large eyes looked into mine. She looked so desperate. "You're going to think I'm weird – but… I think I imprinted on that little girl – and she imprinted on me."

I'm pretty sure we each let out a light gasp simultaneously.

**A/N** That was an interesting surprise. Don't worry – there's more – there's always more than what it seems. I hope you all liked.

Again thank you all for reading and I look forward to the reviews. I'm interested in what you think. : )


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N **Sorry I'm taking so long to write these. I've had some writer's block. ^^ For those who are also reading "Leah's Last Stop," I wrote the next chapter, but didn't like it. I have to re-write the second half. So, maybe later this weekend I'll post. I've also had a sore throat and cold. I know – excuses, excuses. *heh*

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and your reviews. I hope you enjoy this long and action-packed second part. ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – A Wild Weekend in Seattle, Part II**

"She has to be around here somewhere," Leah sounded panicked.

The three of us followed her up and down the planked walkway of the waterfront. We glanced in between buildings, people, everything and anything, trying to find a small girl that weighed no more than 70 pounds and running away from us.

"Leah," I finally grabbed at her arm. "Leah, hold on a sec."

"You saw her, right?"

"We all saw her." I wanted her to calm down. "Leah, you need to stop. She doesn't want to be found obviously. We've been looking for half-an-hour."

"How could she disappear? We're all creatures that should be able to smell or sense her. Go into your vampire mode and track her down. Act like she's a food source and hunt her."

We all went blank. Alice spoke before I had a chance. "Are you insane?" She grabbed her other arm, "and speak more quietly," Alice whispered. "You say you imprinted but don't you all imprint with your future… um," she looked to me, and then quieter, "_mate_?"

Esme cleared her throat. We all turned to her.

People walked along the walkway and a few finally started to pay attention to the four women talking about vampires.

I said, "Let's go somewhere less populated" still holding to Leah's arm, leading her away.

It was me on one side and Alice on the other. We both pulled her along to the end of the plank walkway, through an opening in the railing, and then to the beach and toward the pier.

Walking across the sand, we all stopped where it was quieter and less crowded, underneath the pier.

"I don't understand why I imprinted," Leah said, sounding so confused. "I'm not supposed to. I don't get it. I'm such an anomaly. Why am I the only female wolf? Why was I made so different? And now I'm imprinting with little girls. What kind of weirdo does that make me? I'm also supposed to be a pedophile now? As if I wasn't weird enough…."

Esme, Alice and I, glanced between us, unsure which of us should speak.

Esme took the lead, "There has been a premature imprint already regarding you – with Jacob. I understand that maybe…" she breathed, "Leah, I know losing your children was very difficult. Maybe it's too soon to be going out and…"

"You think I'm having a bout of wishful thinking?" Leah sniped. "This is just in my head."

"It's just…" Esme held Leah's hand within both her hands, "oh sweetheart, I know that sometimes our minds play tricks on us. We all do this – try to attach ourselves to something familiar. We do this to get by and past our hurt."

"Like you think that Alice and Rosalie are you daughters – but they're not. You're simply fulfilling your own fantasy, right Esme?"

"Don't be mean," I told her. "Leah, we aren't your enemies."

"I'm," Leah's gaze fell downward. "I'm sorry – I'm so sorry Esme - I'm just so on edge. I've never felt this way before. I don't understand this. I don't…."

Leah walked off, the wind whipping her hair wildly. We watched her. She looked like she was in such turmoil. I guess we all did feel sorry for her. She had become a part of our family and I know I wasn't sure how that happened. How'd we adopt this wolf girl into our lives?

Leah finally turned to us, "Maybe… it was too soon for me to get out. Maybe you're all right." She looked to each of us, and let loose a small chuckle, "If you all could see the looks on your faces right now – it's a mix of pathetic pity and you think I've lost it."

Alice smiled and peeped up, "It's because we care. Let's not ruin the rest of our stay and go back to the hotel – get ready for the dinner at the top of the Space Needle – and just try and have fun before we have to leave tomorrow. We'll all act like we're eating around you."

"That's such a waste of money." Leah was always so practical.

"It's my money to waste," Alice locked her elbow into Leah's. "Forward ho – bachelorette party part two."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We dressed in nice casual wear: Esme, Leah and I wore boot cut jeans, heels, and blouses with blazers; Alice wore a cute, frilly little peach-colored dress with a matching sweater and purse. She always stood out.

Timothy spotted us in the lobby and ran up to Alice. He was a thin, overtly helpful, young man. "Be careful when you're out ladies," and then he shuddered, looking like he wanted to tell us more.

"We will," I said.

"By the way, did you hear?"

_He did want to tell us more._

"No," I answered.

"Some tourists were attacked near the waterfront last night."

"We'll stay away from the waterfront," Alice told him.

"I heard it was horrible. Someone is out there preying on tourists. So, be careful."

"We will," I told him.

Little did he know we were the predators and not the other way around?

"Thanks for the heads up, Tim," Alice said.

We left and caught a cab to the Space Needle. After being dropped off we stared up at the needle. It looked like an alien space craft that was left behind. We rode up the outside elevator 607 feet high in the sky. The skyline was an array of lights that took on a yellowish orange tinge. There were just so many lights.

Once we were seated I looked over the menu. Alice told Leah, "Save room for dessert, we're getting you the Lunar Orbiter."

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's… something you have to see."

Leah stared at the menu, her eyes wide. "Oh no way – this is too much."

"Order what you like," I told her, "don't worry – just enjoy."

"You sure? We could just go to a burger joint. I'm good with that."

"This is your time. You're getting married in a week. You enjoy yourself."

The waiter walked up and she ordered the Petite Kobe Top Sirloin.

Esme ordered a salad, Alice ordered a soup, and I ordered an appetizer. We told the waiter we were on a diet and Leah had been in a coma for a month and needed the food. I don't know if he believed us.

After he left, Leah barked, "Gee guys, thanks for making me look like a pig."

"Wait until you have to eat what we order. I hope you have your wolf appetite back."

We laughed.

The restaurant rotated a full 360 degrees as we sat. The skyline was beautiful tonight and we could see the silhouette of the islands and mountains in the distance. Leah ate quite a bit from each of our plates, without others noticing, just to make it look like we ate. She really had grown an appetite.

She told us, "If I do this again only one vampire at a time."

She made us laugh again.

Alice ordered her the dessert. The waiter brought out a strange ice cream sundae that had smoke floating all around it – the Lunar Orbiter. They would bring out a glass bowl of ice cream with chocolate sauce in one bowl placed in a second bowl, and then pour hot water into the second bowl, making a vaporous aura lift like clouds and smoke around the dessert.

Leah laughed, "That is freaky. All that for a sundae," she waved her hand across the smoke, "that's so cool Alice."

"I knew you'd like it."

Leah ate the whole thing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We left the restaurant and walked along the sidewalk. There was an amusement park nearby and we discussed going inside.

Leah didn't feel up to it. She had eaten quite a bit. We would go back to the hotel and watch a movie. Weren't we an exciting bunch?

Suddenly we all perked up. I know I heard a scream. It came from further south.

"Is that someone at the park?" Leah asked.

We all listened carefully.

Leah looked over, her head rose like when a dog hears a siren in the distance.

"There are vamps nearby," she said suddenly.

I said the obvious, "Yes – _us_."

"No – I mean _evil_ vamps." She grinned, "Follow me. I can feel it inside. I'm going to change. I'm finally going to change into a wolf."

"No – are you crazy? In the middle of Seattle?! Port Angeles was bad enough." I felt panicked. We didn't need this happening again.

"They're hurting someone," Leah said, sounding very forthright and heroic.

"Then let us handle it," I told her. "Alice?"

"On it."

Alice was ready for a fight.

"Esme, please stay with Leah," I said.

"Wait, Rose – Alice, I don't think you should be doing this."

"We'll just check it out," I told her and we took off before Esme could complain.

We ran up a building, to leap across the tops. We talked as we ran side by side.

"I knew something was up when Tim told us about the killings."

"Newborns?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm surprised you didn't foresee this."

"It came out of nowhere – what do you think I am – phone-a-psychic?"

We headed toward the beach, further south to the myriad warehouses at the harbor. We entered the area, the density of people out on the weekend dwindled significantly in this area. Everything was shut down in the evening. We leapt over a fenced area, still smelling, sensing fear, blood, but no more screaming.

"Why are we here?" I whispered. "This doesn't seem right. It's so quiet."

"I guess we're now like those super heroes in the comics – Blade or whatever."

"I'm missing a ninja sword."

"Oo, that would be fun. I'd love to carry a sword."

"Your strangeness never ceases to amaze me."

We walked along the back of the warehouses. It was dark and smelled strongly of fish.

Alice and I spun around when we sensed what was behind us. It was a large grey wolf – it was Leah.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She nodded her large head and then took off, so we followed. Esme was soon next to us. "Sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't stop her. She kept running and changed suddenly. I guess wanting to hurt vampires is too strong of an urge."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Both Esme and I stopped, worried.

"She ruined that really nice blouse I bought her." Alice was pouting. "Did she mess with the shoes too?"

Esme and I glanced back and forth between us - we couldn't believe she was thinking over that now.

"Where'd she go?" I asked. "And how big is this place?"

We heard growling and what sounded like fighting so headed in that direction. It was further toward the water. I hated water. We sunk like bricks in water.

We came upon Leah the wolf, attacking three vampires. I'd never seen them before. There's no way she could take on three. What was she doing? They were ganging up on her and would kill her.

I leapt into the fray, Alice following behind. I grabbed an older man and threw him backward toward Esme. A tall young blonde girl jumped on me and Leah bit at her, swiping her down with a claw. Alice occupied herself attacking a young male with black hair. His moves were fast and he and Alice took their fight to the side, flying into a warehouse.

Esme yelled loudly, "Everyone needs to stop! STOP IT!"

We all turned to Esme. The older man stood beside her.

"Look – this isn't our area – we need to stop!" Esme spoke, and the man looked in agreement with her.

He spoke to the younger two vampires. "We're all vampires - let us hear what she has to say."

Esme looked so in command.

The dark haired guy stepped forward, pointing at Esme, "Who do you vamps think you are? You don't give us orders."

We stood, waiting to hear what Esme had to say. I looked over to Leah; she had blood all over one side of her fur.

"We're only visiting," Esme said, "and heard that someone was in danger. We didn't realize there were active vampires in Seattle and didn't intend on invading your territory. You do understand that you need to maintain a low profile?"

"Like bringing a giant wolf with you when you attack? _Yeah_." The blonde growled at Leah, who growled back at her.

"There are rules you need to follow, even if you are nomads." Esme looked to the older man, who seemed to be the leader. "I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family. We're peaceful vampires who live northwest of here. Where are you traveling from?"

"Utah," the older man said, "I'm Grant and this is my nephew, Christian and his fiancée, Liv."

"We're vamps – we don't have rules." The young male scoffed, followed by his fiancée by his side who sneered. "Are you three with the wolf? Seriously? Is it a full moon? Taking your dog out for a walk?"

"She isn't a werewolf," I answered. "She protects humans and realized you were feeding on them. How dare you think you could just wantonly go about killing humans? You're going to draw unnecessary attention killing in the same area two nights in a row."

"It's a big city."

I looked over at the three dead bodies on the ground, blood filling the area. We'd been so busy fighting I hadn't paid attention to the smell earlier.

"You don't eat humans?" Liv asked me.

"We don't. We hunt animals."

The man, Grant, spoke up, "Humans are more deserving of this than animals. Those three probably lived a worthless life. They were drunken revelers. What makes you think you're special and can come and lecture us? You should go back to wherever you're from and eat your deer. We can take care of ourselves."

Leah growled. She did scare me when she was a wolf. I guess it was a natural fear within me. However, I walked over and stood besides her, glancing over to see how badly she was hurt.

"We could kill that wolf in a second," the black-haired one said. "In fact, leave and let us finish the job. Vampires are a higher order on the food chain."

"What a bunch of pompous asses," I said.

"You can stay too," he said. "Weak vampire out-of-towners who think they can come here and lecture us about how we should live."

The two younger vampires laughed at us.

"He's right. We should go," Esme actually agreed. "This isn't our fight."

Alice and I both wanted to object.

"Leah, please come back with us. We're going."

"The wolf has a name?" The blonde one laughed mockingly. "_Leah_? Here doggy…." She pursed her lips and whistled.

Leah leapt at the blonde one, pinning her to the ground. Oh shoot – why did she have such a bad temper?

Christian instantly went to protect his girlfriend, and I went to protect Leah. Alice jumped in, and we were all fighting again.

Alice jumped in front of Leah and that's when the male had her in his teeth, riding her to the ground, clinging to her back, biting down at her neck - doing Alice's trademark maneuver. I wondered if that was his special gift – mimicking the one he was fighting.

I ran over to help Alice and the blonde one gripped me by the hair hard. She fought like a girl. I spun and then we were hand to hand, neither one letting up. She was strong.

Leah bit down on the male, getting him off Alice, lifting him in the air, and then threw him into the water. He hit like a stone, a loud splash following.

Alice lay on the ground. Liv left me to run and find her boyfriend in the harbor, and actually jumped in after him. She wasn't very bright. I ran down to Alice.

Grant stood beside Esme. They both stood by talking intensely.

Grant told us, "Take care of your own and we'll leave." He left for the harbor, yelling, "Christian, Liv – let's go. We've fed – let's go now. I'll meet you at the beach."

Liv and Christian were still in the water. They'd be in the harbor for awhile. They both would have to walk across the bottom toward the beach.

The leader looked back at Esme. "I'll consider what you said."

I wondered what Esme said to him.

Leah fell to her side, panting, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Her whole left side was bleeding. Alice scooted besides her, holding to her own neck. They both sat on the ground.

"Man, those teeth sting," Alice said. "I was about to get the upper hand. He blindsided me."

"Sure," I smacked her on the arm. "You going to be okay?"

"Just a flesh wound. It will mostly grow back."

"Leah?" I asked, "You going to be alright."

Leah sat up, nodding, with Alice lying against her fur. Alice grinned, "Leah reminds me of a dog I once had."

"You never had a dog," I told her.

"But I wanted one."

I think Leah the wolf laughed.

"Well, this was a fun night," Alice stated. "What will we do to top it off?"

"At least Leah is a wolf again," Esme said. "We can be thankful for that. Smart move tossing him in the water, Leah - I'm glad you chose the least violent route."

Leah snorted. I'm not sure that's what she meant to do.

"What did you tell the vampire?" I asked Esme.

"I told him keep a lower profile. And if he hunted animals he wouldn't have to keep looking over his back. I also told him if he didn't call off attacking my family I would make sure the Volturi got a phone call."

"It's good one of us used our head." I appreciated that about Esme.

She looked over at the dead bodies. "It's too bad we were too late to help them. Grant told me they'd go to another city. We need to get out of here. Leah, can you make it back over the fences and then change back? Are you still healing?" Esme asked her.

She stood up and nodded her large wolf head up and down.

Alice stood, holding to her neck. "Don't tell Jasper I messed up."

"I won't," I said, "but I think he'll notice the hole in the side of your neck."

Esme looked over Alice's neck. "It looks like he was working on removing your head. I think it will only leave a small scar."

"All this time and I have to get an ugly scar on my neck. You know how difficult that will be covering? Oh," she sighed. "And the wedding is next week."

Leah loped over, and then licked the back of Alice's head.

"Thanks – but dog slobber isn't helping."

We all leapt back over the fences and found a quiet place for Leah to change back. I left to retrieve clothes and the car, and then check out of the hotel. We decided to drive back tonight. It wouldn't look good to go back to the hotel since Alice had a bite out of her neck, and Leah would take the rest of the night to recover from her wounds.

At least it took Leah's mind off that little girl she thought she imprinted with.

**A/N **I know, sorry. I'm horrible at writing action. As always, let me know your thoughts in the reviews. : )


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty – Seattle Fallout**

The sun was just rising when we drove up to the house. Leah was sleeping in the back seat with Esme beside her. I drove Alice's car and had to listen to her complain about everything I did wrong with _her_ car while driving. Sometimes I wished vampires slept. I was thankful, however, for her being talkative - I knew it took her mind off how much the bite at her neck burned.

When we climbed out of the car Alice wore a large muffler around her neck. Leah limped slightly, but all the cuts and wounds were closed, mostly she was healed. She'd probably be fully recovered by the evening.

Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were standing on the porch to greet us. Carlisle must have been at the hospital, but for some reason Jacob was here.

Jasper walked up to Alice in an instant. His features were never expressive, but today they were especially non-descript.

"Oh hey hon," Alice grinned much too large. She was horrible at lying.

Jasper walked up, directly in front of Alice, and then slowly unraveled the muffler from her neck. He took a light breath and then held her in his arms. They stayed like that as the rest of us gathered at the front of the house near the porch. Alice played tough, but he knew what a bite felt like, and I knew she was in pain for most of the drive.

Emmett stood beside Jacob.

"Well, who wants to speak first?" Leah said, limping over to Jacob.

"What happened to you?" Jacob took her by the arm, looking down at her leg.

"We just got in a little tiff – disagreement with some idiot vamps. I'm pretty much healed, just a little more time and I'll be as good as new."

"You changed into a wolf?"

"Yeah," Leah smiled, "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…."

She kissed him on the lips. "I missed you."

Jacob pulled back, "What were you doing fighting vamps in Seattle? Without your pack? Are you insane? You don't go fighting a group of vamps alone."

"Oh please – no lecturing."

"Leah – they could have killed you."

"They didn't. I had…" she looked over at Alice being held by Jasper, me and then Esme, "I had these guys."

"They're vamps!"

"But… we're friends. They had me covered."

Emmett was watching me and I wasn't sure what he was thinking. This was the first time I'd ever seen him like this. He was so quiet. Emmett would have easily come up and scooped me in his arms as jovial as ever. But right now he looked like a lost little boy.

I called, "Emmett, could you help me with the luggage?"

"Sure." He walked down the porch steps and to the back of the car, lifting the trunk.

I walked behind the car to help him. He grabbed me tightly, hiding his face into my shoulder. He wrapped his fingers into my hair and then kissed me, behind the car while the others were talking in front of the car. I could hear Leah yelling at Jacob. Emmett kept kissing me. I lifted into him and kissed him back.

I told him, "I would never leave you, my love."

"I know – but it doesn't mean you can't be taken away from me. Jasper could smell them on you," he nearly growled. "Jacob ran here this morning saying something was wrong – he felt it."

_Wow – wolfy senses_. "We had it under control."

"That's why Alice has a bite mark? Was she trying to protect the she-wolf?"

"Maybe. It was quite a melee."

"Meaning you could have been hurt protecting her. I know how protective you are of her."

"But I wasn't… hurt. My goodness, Emmett, we're vampires."

He held me tightly kissing me again. "I can't live without you."

"I know. It's the same for me." I ran my hand through his thick curls. "My sweet Emmett, we're here now."

He kissed me once more, smiling. "You girls really know how to plan a weekend."

We laughed and he was back to my beloved Emmett. I knew he understood that it happened and now we move on. I'd never seen him so afraid of losing me.

Jacob yelled, "Let's go!"

Emmett and I walked out from behind the car, watching what looked like a fight. He held to Leah's forearm.

"No," she said, pulling out of his grip. "You just want to chew me out and I'm not going to go with you and be chewed out. I'd rather stay here if you're going to be Alpha jerk."

Jasper stood beside Alice with his arm around her shoulders, watching the two go at it. Esme watched the two, looking like she was about to say something.

Jacob said, "I'm not going to chew you out. You already realize what you did was stupid."

"Oh," Leah threw her hands in the air. "Oh that's rich! Thanks! Thanks for telling me I'm _stupid_ now!"

"I didn't say you were stupid." Jacob was flabbergasted and kicking the dirt hard with his toe. "Let's just go so that you stop making a scene in front of the neighbors."

"They're used to my scenes." To us who were stuck standing here, "aren't you guys?"

"Do we have to answer?" Alice asked. "The question seems a little loaded."

We all broke out into laughter.

Esme stepped up, walking close to the two, "Look, we're all fine. Thank goodness. We have a wedding to prepare for in a week." Esme smiled to the future bride and groom, "Please you two embrace and realize that you're still together. Enjoy the time you have. Be happy it all ended well and you have each other safely back in one another's arms. You don't want to fight right now."

Leah gazed winsomely at Jacob.

Jacob slowly held around Leah's waist while standing behind her, pulling her close to himself. He kissed the top of her head. "She's right. Why don't I take you out to eat? Wolf-changing probably built up your appetite."

"It did. I'm starved."

"Me too. You can tell me all about how you changed."

She lifted her face to his while he held behind her, and they kissed.

Emmett whispered in my ear, "I'm feeling a little hungry too."

I knew what that meant.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two days before the wedding Leah visited me and Alice at the greenhouse. She asked to meet us. She wanted to tell us something important before the wedding.

The lounge chairs were on the grass at the back of the house and I watched my blooms of narcissus, tulips, and tons of snap dragons of every color out in pots getting some fresh air.

The skin at Alice's neck grew back, and only a bite mark scar was left. It was only slight, but to Alice it was as if she was disfigured like Quasimodo.

"Hey," Leah waved as she walked up. She was in a cute, light green summer dress and barefoot.

"You took the wolf route," I said.

"Yep – it's kind of nice being a wolf again. I just ran and ran the other day. I'd forgotten how much I loved that feeling to run as fast as possible through the forest."

We watched her go on about being a wolf. I could see it made her feel complete.

Leah finally stopped talking, stood, twirling her fingers within one another. She was contemplating something as she stood there. Her forehead crinkled and she looked away from us.

I finally said, "Have a seat."

"No, I just have a question for you two."

"Okay."

"I have this urge to go to Seattle and find that girl," she blurt out quickly.

Alice and I shot up in our seats, glancing back and forth, thinking she had forgotten the little girl – hoping anyway.

I said, "You're getting married in two days."

"And how could you imprint on a little girl?" Alice asked.

"I thought you'd forgotten about all that," I said.

"Or you _should_ have forgotten it," Alice snickered sarcastically.

"Did you tell Jacob? Did you talk to him about this? Maybe he could help you deal with… things." I asked as Alice and I had tag teamed her with the incredulity we felt toward her imprinting on a waif in Seattle.

"Gosh – hold up you two." Leah finally sat down. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Be sure?" Alice asked, almost more aghast than I was.

"I think what Alice means is what the hell are you thinking?"

"Yes – exactly – very similar to what I was thinking."

Leah looked upset. "Some BFF's you two are. I thought the maid of honor was supposed to take care of the bride's wishes before the wedding."

I said, with a small chuckle, "With the wedding – yes. Ruining the wedding? – no."

"I'm not going to cancel the wedding or run off with a little girl. I just need to know why. Why am I feeling drawn to a child in Seattle? I just need you two to help me out and find her and then find her parents and see what you can find out about her. That's all. I'll even stay here – as much as I want to go – but, I'll stay behind so I don't confuse emotions. I just need you two to help me out – on a… fact finding mission."

Alice grinned, excitedly, "You want us to play detective for you? Oo, that sounds fun." To me, "Let's do it Rose. Let's go to Seattle. I have just the hat to wear – a fedora."

"Alice? You're going along with this?"

"It sounds kind of fun and we'd be helping Leah." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and pouting, "Please, let's. We can make it there in a few hours – if I drive. If you drive then forget it."

"Why do you pick on my driving? I've been driving longer than you."

"You've always been better with the mechanics – but let's face it – driving is my thing."

Leah smiled, watching us. She knew she'd won us over with her crazy idea. She had. The winds died down, as if even nature figured out we'd be leaving for Seattle immediately.

I only asked, "What about the wedding plans, Alice. How are you going to finish?"

"Oh those – I finished picking our dresses a while ago. All arrangements are settled. Tomorrow we'll do a dress rehearsal and we'll be back by then. We'll be back by tonight."

"Yeah," Leah told me, "Everything's set. It will be on First Beach and there will be an altar set up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean."

Alice swooned, "It will be positively beautiful and romantic."

"Having your wedding where you were shot?!" I asked.

"You're such a killjoy," Alice told me dryly.

"Being shot also brought me close to Jake, so that's where I wanted to have the wedding."

"You're both very dark and unusual," I said.

They came at me from each side, hugging me.

"You smell nice," Leah said. "How do you always smell so nice when you're dead?"

"You don't want to hear what you smell like, Leah."

Alice giggled, "With a mix of wet dog."

Leah pulled away, sitting beside me, grinning, happy to know we'd be searching for her so-called waif imprint. "I'm so lucky to have you two – even though I know you want to bite me."

Her wolf smell was a splendid repellant and I stated, "Not… necessarily."

**A/N** Another short chapter. The wedding will be coming up soon, but the next chapter will be an investigation with our two sleuths, Alice and Rosalie.

Thanks for reading, and thank you so much for the reviews. : )


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-One – Super Sleuths in Seattle; Part I**

Alice drove. What else could I say or think, but lay back and wish to hell I could have slept on the drive. It's not that she talked, but she talked so much about her stupid hat. I thought it looked cute and matched her plaid skirt and sweater very well. That's all I cared about.

"I'm not sure the color is a turquoise or an aqua. What do you think? I think the lighting makes all the difference. Did you know that I wanted mauve bridesmaid dresses but Leah loves yellow? She is a near fanatic. When I told her mauve she fumed, 'mauve must die.' I don't understand it."

"I think it has to do with the 90s. Wasn't that the year everyone had mauve in their kitchens? We're nearing 2010. I think mauve can die now."

"Ugh, you are just like her. It's not like you could kill a color anyway."

And that was pretty much how our conversation went all the way to Seattle. It was a good thing Alice drove so fast. I loved Alice dearly, but she could be very inconsequential in her conversation topics.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Seattle was busy this Friday morning, the streets filled with vehicles rushing to work. We parked near the waterfront, since that's where'd we last saw the little girl.

"Where do we begin?" Alice asked.

We were surrounded by buildings and parks, greenways, cars and pedestrians.

I told her, "Let's look over the last place we saw her."

"I guess we could try. That was a few days ago and I'm sure any clues are gone by now."

"That's pretty much all we have to go on, Sherlock Alice."

She ran her fingers along the brim of her hat, and smirked at me, and then tightened her scarf. She was much too self-conscious over that bite.

We walked along the sidewalk, passing some upscale clothing shops with displays in the window, which Alice continued bristling, like she had to hold back going inside. She paused at the window of an Ann Taylor Loft, looking over a cute little striped dress for petites.

"We're not on a shopping trip," I told her.

"I know. I'm just noticing a few items for after we find the little girl. I can buy a few things before we head back."

"Oh look at that one," I saw a cute pant suit, dark brown, with a short waist and large buttons.

"See?" Alice shouldered me. "We'll stop on the way back."

I laughed. We would definitely have to stop.

Thanks goodness it was another dark and cloudy day. It would be raining soon, a real downpour. This was the worse weather to be looking for someone in, but great weather for us vampires to be out in the day.

We finally made it to the section of the sidewalk where Leah saved the little girl from an oncoming bus. It was in front of an old corner pharmacy, Leeward's, that looked circa 1960s.

I began replaying the day Leah found her. She first spotted the little girl by those warehouses on the beach, I think. She was acting strange, asking us if we saw that, saw it, and then she took off, next moment playing superhero and pulling the little girl out of the way of an oncoming bus.

"Hey," Alice, wearing the fedora, and long bright matching scarf – I thought it was aqua – and in her boots and short plaid skirt, bending over something.

She pulled up a piece of chain that was trapped near the trash bin. It had hooked to the metal bars of the container they'd place the trash bins along the streets inside. It was a small bracelet.

"That could belong to anyone," I said.

"There's an inscription in French."

_French_? I looked it over as she held it in her hand. Passersby continued walking steadily around us, the two trash diggers. At least, that is probably what they thought.

She read out loud, translating, but speaking with a thick French accent. Alice was proficient in French, "To my daughter, Melanie."

Alice suddenly stood up, her eyes growing distant. I knew she was having a vision. I dug through my purse quickly; this time prepared, and pulled out a notepad and pen. I shoved it in her hand and guided her to a bench on the sidewalk, removing the bracelet from her hand at the same time.

She continued staring off and then scribbled a picture. She was drawing so fast, and with her eyes forward, like she was a blind person. I think a few onlookers thought this.

Someone even said, "Look at that blind artist."

I looked over her shoulder at what she was scribbling. It was a montage. There were maybe three pictures within. One was a forest and eyes within the forest - watching; the other was the inside of a place that looked run down, dilapidated, with old crates haphazardly lying around; the last was in the corner and it was the cliff, where Leah and Jacob would be getting married. There was the carpet leading from the tent to the altar at the edge of the cliff, rows of chairs set up with flowers hanging on the ends. At the end of the carpet there was a floral archway decorated with matching flowers. The archway was where they would stand during the ceremony.

It looked just as Alice had told me it would for the wedding, except at the bottom and in the corner was a small girl, sitting on her haunches with her back to us, flowers all around her. They were my bulbs that I had planted.

"Alice," I said.

She blinked, finally coming out of her visionary fog. She looked down at her drawing. "What's that?"

"It's what you drew. What does it mean?"

She stood her eyes moving quickly, scanning the area. "Remember where we had that battle with those no good vampires?"

She felt at her neck automatically.

"Yes."

"This," she pointed at the drawing, "this looks like the warehouse I saw in my peripheral vision when I was fighting the horrible vampire that liked to bite."

"Then let's go there first."

We would have liked to just run, but it was still day time, so we took the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leaping over the fence, we made our way to the warehouses by the harbor that we'd been at only a week earlier fighting vampire nomads. It still smelled of fish and the ground was stained with black tire marks and scraps of loose fish parts and very dirty.

"There," Alice pointed.

We moved quickly to a back building of beige siding and with several loading docks. At this time of day there were workers and stevedores walking all over the place. One thing, as vampires, we could move rather stealthily.

I leapt to a tall pile of crates and Alice followed me. From there we leapt to the roof of the warehouse building.

The place was abuzz with the sounds of lifts, beeping as they backed up and the whir of large motors from the trucks and cranes. At this time in the morning many of the freighters were docked and being loaded or unloaded in the harbor.

"So," I whispered to Alice, "where to now? Maybe we should wait until nightfall."

"Wedding – we don't have time."

"Alright," I leapt down to the back area, where the building jutted up to the fences, squeezing in between the building and a set of windows at the back to look inside. Alice was instantly beside me.

"What are you two ladies doing here?"

We spun around to a gruff looking man, dirt all over his face, bright orange coveralls and thick, meaty hands that look like they'd been punching something their whole life.

"I'm sorry," Alice spoke up, "We lost our niece."

"Here?" His expression was very animated, as he guffawed, finding this hard to believe.

"Somewhere around here." Alice giggled. "She wanted to see the cranes and there was a hole in the fences back there."

He glanced over as if he could see the fence with a hole.

"She's just such a curious little thing," Alice spoke so light and effusively.

I added, "She's done this before." I held up my hand at the height of my chest, "She's yea high and only nine-years-old - a very precocious little thing - light, strawberry blonde hair and very pale skin – like me."

He grinned. His eyes looked over where my hand had stopped and then stopped at my eyes, staring. It was the vampire allure that had him suddenly smiling and wanting to do anything to help us.

"I'm Steve. Why don't I help you find your… niece?"

"Why thank you," I said.

"Thank you so much," Alice agreed.

He led and we followed. "I'm the foreman here."

"What an impressive job," Alice told him. "Could we try this building?" she asked.

"Oh sure," he walked us over to the warehouse we wanted to search.

We walked inside. Lifts were buzzing around the area carrying multiple crates in their forks. The beeping and grinding of gears, and then the sounds of motors echoed through the large warehouse.

We walked past all the commotion, Steve happily following us and allowing us access since he was the boss.

We made it to the back where there was little activity, and walked into an alcove area. There it was, just as Alice had drawn it. The haphazard crates thrown about. It was a small section of the warehouse and more than likely never used like the main area. And then we saw where something very small could sneak in at night - a hole punched into the metal wall that could only fit something very small. The men that worked this place probably paid no heed to it, it was so small.

Alice walked quickly away from us and started to look over each overturned crate. I joined her and spied a group of boxes piled around a small opening.

"I need to crawl inside there," I said, not feeling committed to do so.

"I'm smaller, I'll do it," Alice volunteered.

I knew she would. She probably considered it something fun.

She bent down and I stood in front of her, so that foreman Steve didn't catch a look at her short, plaid skirt while she crawled in.

I listened closely, while simultaneously watching Steve, smiling, keeping him at bay.

_Melanie?_

"What's your sister looking for?" he asked. This is something he assumed I guess, since we were looking for our niece.

_Melanie, are you here?_

"She thinks that maybe our niece… Melanie, is playing hide and seek. She does this often. She's very good – a regular expert at hiding."

"Ah," he chuckled, "it sounds like she has a good future working for the CIA."

I laughed, "Oh yes… that would be wonderful."

_Who are you? Why are you looking for me? I know what you are._

I turned quickly, looking to the opening. The little girl knew what we were? Is that what she meant?

Foreman Steve moved closer to me. Now he was playing pursuer. _I'm taken, you oaf._

"I… think I'll peek in and see how it's going," I told Steve, "do you think you can guard the exits and make sure she doesn't leave?" I asked this, my voice very quiet, lulling, and telling him to do what I asked.

"Sure," he said, his mouth drooping partially open, hypnotized by the musicality of my voice. Sometimes being a vampire came in handy.

He turned and left to watch the exits.

I quickly went into the makeshift tunnel and spied Alice's back end.

"Alice?" I called, "bring her out."

"She's scared." Alice turned to me, "she knows. She knows about… you know…."

"It doesn't matter. We just want to talk to her. Here, let me see."

I crawled further in and saw ratty old blankets, discarded newspapers and trash bags, and a few glass bottles that at one time were filled with juice or milk. The waif was sitting, her eyes wide, watching us both. She looked like prey, frightened that we blocked her exit.

"Melanie," I said, "we just want to talk." I pulled the bracelet from my pocket. "We found this."

She snatched at my hand, fearless, grabbing the bracelet, suddenly scowling at the fact I had something that was hers. I could see right away it meant something to her.

"She's fast," Alice said impressed.

I didn't let her take it, but instantly after pulling it away, handed it to her. "It's yours," I told her, "I'd never keep something that is yours."

She sat back watching me closely, her brow furrowing. When I watched her beautiful light, blue eyes and the freckles, the small, thin face with such porcelain features and the strawberry blonde hair it reminded me of my sister.

"Please," I said, "we promise not to hurt you. We only want to buy you something to eat and talk. We only want to talk – nothing more."

"You'll… buy me something to eat?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "Anything you want. Hot dogs, burgers, tacos, ice cream…"

"Ice cream?" she grinned.

We both nodded, and our smiles I think lessened her fear.

"Okay," she said. "The others are gone?"

"What others?" I asked.

"The ones… that are very scary."

Alice and I glanced quickly to one another. Did she mean the vampires we fought the other night? We weren't sure.

"We aren't scary," I assured her, "we are the good kind. We don't hurt people – at all."

"Where is the one who was with you before? She's not like you."

"No she isn't. She asked us to find you and make sure you're alright, actually. That's why we're here."

"Will you take me to her?"

"That's a possibility," Alice said, somewhat cautiously.

"I want to see her again." The little girl had such a winsome face. "I liked her a lot."

Alice gritted her teeth when she looked to me. I knew she was thinking future lesbian affair on Jacob. I honestly didn't think that was what was happening. But who knew these days. It's not that I was against such things – but I had a general hate for imprinting, especially with small children. I really hoped this wasn't what this was. I don't know why, but even I felt attached to this child. Maybe it was my own personal longing for a child. It could be so many things. She was a beautiful little girl and she seemed very bright, and when she spoke it caused such pangs of maternal emotions within me.

Steve called from outside, "Hey, you two still in there?"

"Yes," Alice called out, "we found her."

"Oh good."

"Yes," I looked to Melanie, smiling to ease her fears, "very good."

We took her with us after she grabbed everything she wanted from her makeshift home, which was her bracelet and then a small bunny that looked like it had been through a hard life. It was a small stuffed Peter Rabbit, like in the Beatrix Potter books. We left with her holding to each of our hands and for the car.

**A/N** And there is Melanie, with a French accent. ;)

Any ideas about her? If you have any let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading. : )


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N **The second half to the story of Melanie, but I think you'll find it interesting.

**Chapter Thirty-Two - Super Sleuths in Seattle; Part II**

We walked up to a vendor along the waterfront and bought Melanie a hot dog. Afterward she could have ice cream. She wanted ice cream first, but I knew enough about children to know that wasn't going to happen – no matter how much she and Alice protested.

We found a quiet area, tucked off the beaten path, away from crowds, at the end of the waterfront. We sat on a bench, me on one side and Alice on the other, of the little waif who was attacking her hot dog like it was her last meal.

"Can I have…" she spoke as bits of the hot dog spilled from her mouth, "…more?"

"Don't speak with food in your mouth," I told her. "It's impolite."

"So?" the waif asked, as if I didn't make sense. "First," she quickly shoved the rest of the hot dog into her mouth, gulped it down, slurped her lemonade and then continued, "First I can't have ice cream before eating this, and now I can't talk eating. Aren't you a vampi…"

Alice placed a hand over her mouth, "ssh."

"Ouch," Melanie pulled away, "you're hand is like a board."

"Sorry," Alice pulled her hand to her lap, twirling her fingers within one another.

I looked around us, no one was nearby. It was a dead end before the harbor district, away from the busy shops and restaurants. I whispered, "How do you know about vampires?"

She sipped her lemonade with a straw – extremely loud.

I looked to Alice; both of us had no real idea how to handle children. We hadn't had a child around us for decades. This little girl had the manners of a barbarian. It was an extreme dichotomy to her outward appearance, which was a small underdeveloped child that it was obvious lacked a healthy diet. She had beautiful features; however, her eyes the lightest sky blue, the color of the sky at noon, and with long light eyelashes, matching her strawberry blonde hair.

She looked up to me, "Can I have ice cream now?"

"Yes, but you forgot to say something."

"Oh," she squirted her lips tightly, "I'll take strawberry ice cream."

"That wasn't what I was looking for. How do you ask politely for ice cream?"

She snorted, looking upset. "What is it with you and politely things? I asked you nice. I said - can I have ice cream now? What do you want me to say?"

"_Please_ – you're supposed to say 'please,'" Alice whispered to her, with a wink, "It's the magic word."

Melanie snickered. "That's so…" She gazed at us, looking older than nine. "What year are you from? I knew a vampire from nineteen-twenties and she talked old like you. She didn't care about please though."

I asked, "How many vampires have you known?"

Her eyes suddenly averted to the ground. "Only some," she said quietly.

"Do you remember their names?" Alice asked her.

Melanie continued looking at the ground when she asked, "Can I please have strawberry ice cream now?"

"The word is 'may' – may I have some," I said, "but thank you for being a bit more polite."

Alice and I looked to one another behind Melanie on the bench. We both raised our eyes, motioning that we had no idea what to do with this little girl. Alice finally stood, "I'll go get you some ice cream. Rose…," Alice tilted her head, wanting me to know that I was supposed to pry answers from the child.

"Okay," Alice announced, rocking on the balls of her feet, "I'll be going."

She skipped away from us while Melanie sat on the bench kicking her legs up and down. She asked without looking at me, "Why do you two want to talk to me?"

"You seem to know about vampires."

Seagulls landed around the bench, squawking and Melanie took some of the bun from inside her wrapper and threw it on the ground for them. They gathered, pecking at the few crumbs. It made her smile when she watched them eating the crumbs. It was a small gesture, but it made me realize she could be kind.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, as if it was almost expected.

"We're in broad daylight."

She turned her head to me, her eyes lowering. "Are you going to feed me until its dark – and then kill me?"

"No. We don't want to kill you, bite you, or anything else. We want to know why you know about vampires and if you have family we can take you to. We want to help you out."

"Why?"

"Because… Alice thinks she's a superhero and I told the girl who saved you from a bus that I would find out more about you. She said…" I considered my words slowly… "She wanted me to make sure you were taken care of and alright."

"Is she nice?"

"Very… I guess. She's a very good friend of mine. I would do just about anything for her."

"You talk… like a school teacher or something. I like how your voice sounds. I think…" Melanie's eyes burned into mine, as if she was trying to see something. What an odd little girl. She was staring at me so hard, like I was the one she was imprinting on. It made me uncomfortably back up.

"Your eyes are the same color as Alice's. Why aren't they red?"

"Because of our diet."

"Your diet?"

"We don't, and I have never, ever, tasted human blood. It makes my eyes different."

She sat up, grabbing to my thighs, rising up to look at me more closely. Her blood did smell delicious, but she was a child and I had no desire to hurt her. She basically leapt onto my lap. She was so different – no idea of manners or personal space.

She snickered again. "You're hard like a statue and you looked at me like I was scary."

"I'm not sure I understand why you're interested in my eyes. Aren't you afraid being this close to me – since you know what I am?"

"I see things in eyes. And…" She sat back down, looking rather smug, "I think you are more scared of me."

That piqued my curiosity, and her precocious nature made me grin to the side. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Alice walked up with an ice cream cone, triple dip of strawberry ice cream piled high.

"Here you go," Alice handed Melanie the cone.

The little girls' eyes widened. "Whoa…" she bit in and then suddenly stopped, "Um… thank you." She looked to me, grinning like she'd done something very special by being polite and then dug into the ice cream cone.

"You're welcome," Alice said, sitting on the other side of her once again.

I told Alice, "Melanie says she sees things in people's eyes."

This piqued Alice's interest as well, "What do you see in people's eyes?" she asked the child.

"I see," She licked the ice cream a few times, pondering her answer. "I can't explain it. I see… them."

Alice and I both looked to one another again, very confused over this little girl.

"I can't see you two," she went on to say in between licking, "I mean, you two don't have anything inside you."

"Probably because we're dead," Alice stated, laughing.

"Yeah," the little girl agreed, joining Alice in laughing. "I think that's it. But in Vic…" she stopped licking her ice cream.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing." She suddenly got up, like she was about to run, but I took her arm in my hand.

She threw the ice cream at me, and I moved to the side, still holding to her. It caused the cone to slide down my coat sleeve and then to the ground.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I'm yelling for help if you don't let me go."

I didn't let go and told her, "If you were about to say Victoria – she is gone for good."

The little girl stopped struggling.

"Victoria - the one who traveled with James?" Alice asked the little girl.

"How," her eyes glanced between me and Alice, "how do you know them?"

I asked, "How is it you know of them? They were killed many years ago."

The little girl sat back, blinking, bewildered for a moment. The seagulls were still pecking on and off trying to find every last crumb from the boardwalk and gathered in the sand. The waves were cresting on the beach and the sound of the gulls and waves together grew louder, the quieter we all became.

"Are they really gone?" she asked us, her eyes staring forward - blank.

"Yes," I said. "They are most definitely gone."

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yes," I told her, "Really."

She grew melancholy. "She told me to wait. I wasn't to leave and just wait."

Again Alice and I looked to one another, trying to decipher what was going on. Why did she know Victoria and James? That was a horrible past to remember for us: the newborn battle with Victoria and how James nearly killed Bella in the studio.

Then I realized why the little girl looked familiar – she looked like a younger version of Victoria - that is if she would have been a sweet child and not an evil vampire.

Alice finally said to her, "Would you like us to take you to a nice home to sleep and you can tell us more about how you ended up here? You don't have to wait any more."

She stared at the ground, thinking over what we had said, and not saying anything for a long moment.

I asked her, "or, we could take you to your real home – maybe where you lived before you were brought here?"

I assumed Victoria brought her to this city. That was my guess.

"My mamma," she said, "and my papa lived in Quebec." She spoke with a French accent when she pronounced the endearments.

"We can take you back to Quebec," Alice said. "Oh wait," she groaned, "the wedding. We can take you…"

"No you can't."

"We don't mind," Alice told her, smiling gently, carefully brushing aside her hair.

"No… it wouldn't matter – they're dead."

Melanie looked at my coat sleeve, and then tried to wipe off the ice cream she'd thrown on it. She said, "I'm sorry."

"I don't really need a coat – it's no bother," I told her, feeling a warm smile creep across my face. I felt badly when she shared her parents were dead.

"I'm a little… confused now," Melanie said. "I was supposed to wait."

Alice and I continued our eye communication, which consisted of raising our brows, squirting our lips together and widening our eyes. The little girl confused _us_.

She stood from the bench. "Can I see the nice woman who is your friend?" she asked me. "I want to talk to her. I can see her, but not you."

It took me a moment to agree - I didn't want to ruin Leah's wedding with this – and I nodded slowly.

Alice and I figured out, I think, that it was because we were vampires and she didn't trust us. But, then I thought over what she had said about seeing "them" when she looked in people's eyes and I asked her, "Do you mean you can look in my friend's eyes and see what she feels?"

Melanie nodded excitedly, "Yeah."

"I see," I said. "My friend is getting married tomorrow."

"She's very happy."

"Yes."

The little girl grinned, looking very winsome when she did. "I liked that inside her when I saw her. There is a lot inside her that I saw – not just happy."

"She's a very complex person," I told her. "She's been through many hardships."

"But she's different," Melanie said, "not like you, but different than other people. She's not like you two at all – she isn't dead inside."

She knew. Leah was different than others – she could change into a wolf. But the last remark made me sad. I was – we were – dead inside.

"Let's drive back to visit my friend and you can talk to her," I stated, getting up from the bench.

Alice cut in, "I think maybe we should make a stop and buy a few clothing items for Melanie first."

"And for you?" I added sarcastically.

"Well… if we're already here – but, I really think Melanie could use something to wear."

She had on dirty jeans, torn at both knees and a dirty t-shirt with old canvas shoes she might have dug out of a trash bin. I had to admit, Alice was right.

We stopped at a Gap and bought several clothes for Melanie, just a few sets of pants and blouses, and then some pajamas and under garments, and then shoes – only enough to keep it simple for now. She also needed a bath desperately, and we decided to make sure she bathed when we got back to our place and then after she was cleaned up we'd take her to see Leah.

We didn't want to ruin Leah's special day; but, we couldn't just leave the orphan. She knew about vampires and we couldn't exactly drop her off with the police or social services. What if she talked? So, we drove back home with a small guest.

Alice called ahead to warn Esme and Carlisle we'd be bringing home a visitor and to make sure there were human necessities in the house.

**A/N** I hope you don't mind the little girl. She's got more of a purpose to the story. Please feel free to let me know what you think in the reviews. : ) And thank you for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** A bond is forming, but with whom? I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of necessary.

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Melanie**

I was in the kitchen watching Esme cook some spaghetti with meat sauce for our young guest.

I asked, "Do you think I should make a salad? It would probably be healthiest."

"I have fruit and milk and some juice. I don't know if it's necessary. Plus I didn't buy salad making stuff." Esme stirred the sauce. She glanced briefly at me, her eyes saying more than her words. "You're awfully nervous."

I tightened my lips, unsure how to say this, but I just blurted. "I've brought back someone who could totally ruin Leah's life once again. What kind of friend am I?"

"You couldn't leave her there. She's just a child."

"I know," I growled, nearly ripping off the counter top. I gripped it so hard it left an indentation the size of my fingers.

"Please don't ruin the house over this," she said this so nonchalantly, partially raising a corner of her lips.

I snickered, "sorry." I then pushed the indentation, working it out like a dent in the side of a car. It worked. Flustered I said, "What am I going to do? I can't do this to Leah. Not yet."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked that rhetorically.

"Wait…" of course, why hadn't I thought of this before? "I wait until after they get married and then introduce the little girl."

"That's not fair to the child or Leah – and maybe especially Jacob."

I leaned with my back against the middle island. Alice was upstairs helping Melanie with her bath and making sure she was cleaned up and ready to visit with Leah. Leah and Jacob were still out having a quiet dinner. I honestly had no idea how I would tell her – or tell him – that she had a nine-year-old imprint visiting on the eve of their wedding.

"I can't do it," I suddenly said, as Esme placed the plate of spaghetti on the table.

"But you have to do it, Rose." Esme set a napkin, fork and glass on the table and walked to the refrigerator.

"I can't. I can't ruin her life."

She pulled a bottle of milk from the fridge. "You don't know if this news will ruin her life. There has to be a reason you found that little girl when you did. Maybe you shouldn't play God right now."

As she poured the milk into the glass I considered her words. Actually, she was right. Esme was usually right.

"After Melanie eats dinner I'll call Leah," I finally sighed, "it needs to be done."

Melanie ran into the room, Alice behind screaming, "Wait – I didn't fix your hair."

Melanie ran up to me, grabbing around my legs, stuffing herself behind me. She was good at hiding in small places.

"Tell her no more," She cried behind me, "She's torturing me."

Esme snickered, along with me. Alice was holding a brush in her hands. "It's very tangled. How long has it been since you've brushed your hair?"

She hid behind me. And then she spotted the spaghetti on the table, squeezing out from behind me. "Oh," she ran to the table. "Is… is that for me?"

"Yes," Esme told her and no sooner had the "s" passed her lips Melanie was shoveling the fork into the spaghetti.

I walked over, my arms folded across my chest, staring down at Melanie. "Look young lady, you need to sit down and be polite. I'll not have you acting like an animal here."

Spaghetti noodles dripped at the corner of her mouth, as she looked up at me. The meat sauce stained her cheeks, dripping to her blouse.

Alice's whole countenance shuddered at the mess, whining, "You just had a bath."

Esme told me, "I'm going to clean up the kitchen. You two are in charge of everything else."

Melanie slowly scooted onto a chair, her eyes not leaving me, as if I'd steal her food, and then continued eating the spaghetti, trying to slow down, as her eyes kept drifting to watch how I watched her eat.

I sat down on the table across from her, and then Alice sat down beside me. We both sat across from the little girl as she finished eating her spaghetti.

"After dinner you're going upstairs and cleaning up and you're going to sit on the bed and I'm going to brush out your hair with no complaints," I told her. "Or, you can forget dessert."

"Dessert?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I think we have some ice cream," Alice said with a wink.

"Okay." Our young guest ate more slowly, trying to be neater. "I can do that."

"Rose is better at brushing hair anyway," Alice told her.

Melanie looked to me smiling, red sauce all over lips like she'd been on a hunt. "You have nice hair," she told me.

I think she was trying to kiss up to me, but I was never sure with her.

Eventually we made it back upstairs and I sat Melanie on my reading footstool, as I sat on my settee, brushing her hair from behind. Alice sat in my office chair at my desk, spinning around on it. You'd think she was the nine-year-old.

"Can I do that too?" Melanie asked, watching Alice.

"…After Rose is finished brushing your hair."

I continued working out the knots. I carefully pulled the brush across her beautiful hair. It was so soft and alive. I'd never felt such wonderfully soft hair. I'd gently untangle any matted sections, which came apart easily. She had such fine hair.

"Rose," Melanie queried, "why didn't you give me a bath?"

I said simply, "Alice has had more practice. She had to help Bella when she was human."

"Who's Bella?"

"You may meet her one day," I said. "She's… our sister." I finally stated confidently, happy in that fact.

"She'll be another aunt," Alice said, chirping happily and then added, "You can call us all your aunts, if you like. It might make it easier."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…" and now Alice had effectively worked her way into a corner.

I continued stroking her hair in the brush.

"Yes Auntie Alice, why?" I asked sardonically.

"It's just a polite term to call older women, who are like sisters. They do it in Asian countries all the time."

She eyed me triumphantly. I had to admit, it was a good save. We weren't about to tell Melanie that she might be Leah's imprint and stuck living with Leah and Jacob in some strange arrangement.

"All done," I finally announced. I then lifted her by her arms and spun her around, smiling at the finished job. "You look stunning."

"Stunning?" she asked, not understanding, I think.

"Beautiful," Alice added.

"Really?" Her eyes again stayed on mine, as if she was trying to read me again. I'm not sure why she tried. She already told me I was dead inside.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Should I call you Auntie Rose?"

"You may if you like."

"Maybe I'll look as beautiful as you one day."

Alice watched the two of us oddly, like she was assessing something. I hated that. Was she about to have another vision? Her eyes drifted upward and then she grinned to the side.

My door burst open. The three of us turned.

Melanie, however, after turning leapt into my lap, tucking her head into my shoulder. Her small boned body was shivering, trying hard to tuck into me, as if she could morph into my hard fabric. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"We're baaaaa…." Emmett announced and his mouth dropped open when he saw the little girl in my arms.

Jasper entered the portal slowly, looking to Alice and then me.

They had been out hunting before the wedding with all those tasty human guests tomorrow. In fact, Alice and I still needed to desperately hunt, as well. We'd been so busy. We'd probably leave around two in the morning and hunt until four or five.

"Emmett, my love," I said, the girl still clinging to me. I felt and heard her heart racing.

"Sweetheart," I whispered to Melanie. "It's alright – it's my husband, Emmett."

"Uncle Emmett," Alice said, and then added, "And my husband, your Uncle Jasper."

Emmett walked up slowly to our sitting area, asking who she was with his eyes.

"Emmett, dear, this is Melanie." I tried hard to pull her out from inside my shoulder. She finally allowed me to pull her away.

"Hey there," Emmett stated with the largest and dopiest grin, and then sat down on his knees so he wouldn't be so imposingly tall. "I'm Emmett. I only look scary."

"Yes," I said, "but he's a pushover. He'd feed you ice cream twenty-four-seven if we allowed him."

She suddenly pulled away from me, looking over Emmett. One thing we'd learned, ice cream worked as a good bribe on this little girl. Jasper stood beside Alice, holding to her shoulder. They had been whispering very quietly, Alice sharing the entire story in a voice only us vampires could hear.

Melanie left my side and stood in front of Emmett. It made me smile, they looked so cute together. It's as if all her fear left. "I thought you were a bad vampire when I first saw you. But you have eyes like Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose."

"Nope – not a bad guy at all," Emmett scrunched up his brow, "I don't think."

She giggled. "You're a giant."

"I'm pretty big."

"And you're married to Auntie Rose."

"Auntie Rose?" Emmett looked to me, "is there something you need to tell us?"

"Yes, but later. Right now we promised Melanie we'd get her some ice cream."

"Oh – okay." Emmett stood up. "Hey, want to ride my back down the stairs?"

Her eyes lit up, as she nodded, "yeah."

He lifted her quickly onto his back. A sudden pang went through me. It felt almost unbearable, watching my Emmett with a little girl that if for different circumstances, could have easily been our child.

Emmett must have felt my breath change, and he suddenly looked to me sympathetically. "Rose?"

I lifted from the settee. "Let us go down and get some ice cream."

Alice and Jasper both held around one another and then Jasper eyed me. He had felt my strong emotions and I knew he'd sensed it.

We made our way down to the kitchen. It was empty. Carlisle and Esme must have left for their hunting time. We were taking turns two-by-two in preparation for the wedding tomorrow.

I had left Leah a message after Melanie had her dinner, and she still hadn't called me back. I'd hope she would have called by now.

Melanie made quite the friend with my husband, and sat on his lap, which he bounced up and down, giving her a miniature ride while she ate much too much ice cream. We spent the evening outside and Emmett carried her on his back as he climbed up a tree. She loved that. She was so daring.

I ran up behind them when she leapt off Emmett's back and grabbed onto a branch. She actually said that she knew we wouldn't let her fall. I couldn't believe she would do something so risky 100 feet off the ground. She was like a monkey.

The three of us were on one tree. Melanie was in awe of the world at such a high elevation. Her face was all awe and wonder, and a joy to watch for Emmett and I, as we both held to her standing on a branch.

Alice and Jasper were in the tree across from us and she asked if she could try and jump across to them. We nixed that immediately.

Melanie said, as the wind whipped through the trees with night approaching, "It must be fun being able to climb trees whenever you want. And running so fast like this. I bet you have lots of fun."

"It is at times," I told her.

She climbed higher on the branches and Emmett and I were constantly on alert - Alice and Jasper as well, watching her carefully - monitoring. She loved climbing trees.

Emmett's eyes met mine. I told him, "I'll explain everything later."

He trusted me.

Once our outdoor fun was over, I checked our messages and Leah still hadn't called me back.

We sat on the porch after all the activity and Melanie sat on my lap, leaning into my shoulder. She told me she liked how I felt. She was a very odd child. Who would be so comfortable around vampires? The only human I'd known like this was Bella.

Before I knew it she was soundly asleep on my lap.

"I thought she'd never wear out," Emmett whispered to me.

"Me too," Alice said, sitting across on the swing with Jasper.

"You'll have to find somewhere for her to sleep," Jasper added.

We were all whispering.

I lifted Melanie, carrying her inside to put her to bed. Emmett and I actually owned a wonderfully comfortable bed, but it wasn't used for sleeping. I didn't want her to lie down in the living room on a couch, so we decided to let her sleep in our room. Alice ran ahead, changing out the sheets and bedding quickly, as I carried her slowly up the stairs.

Alice told me she'd meet me for our hunting trip in an hour and she left with Jasper, as Emmett and I took care of tucking Melanie in.

I laid her down, covering her with a blanket, and then watched over her. She snuggled her dilapidated little Peter Rabbit bunny in her arms and slept. The moon was the only light and it shone on her through our large windows, making her delicate features soften, looking like a small angel.

Emmett placed his arms around my shoulders. We wouldn't be sleeping, so we could sit here and watch.

"She's a beautiful little girl, isn't she?" I said to my love.

"Yes."

"She belongs with Leah." I wrung my hands as we whispered, "I don't know why she hasn't called me back."

"I'm thinking she and Jacob are spending time together and I have my doubts she will be calling you back this evening."

"That's not good. She gets married tomorrow at dusk. She really needs to talk to this little girl."

He held around me tightly, kissing me on the cheek. "You need to go on your hunt. She will be alright here."

"You make sure."

"Of course I will. I like the little munchkin."

"She is quite precocious, isn't she?"

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Holding to my chin, he turned my head, his eyes lovingly staring into mine. We kissed for a moment, enjoying the intimacy with one another, and then I had to leave.

Emmett and I walked to the door and I left for my hunt, while Emmett went to find Esme to look over Melanie on and off with him and Jasper.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At the first light of the morning, the sun rose between the trees, causing a beam of light to slowly creep up to the bedding our guest was sleeping under. The sky looked clear and I was happy it would be a beautiful day for Leah's wedding.

I stood at our floor to ceiling windows, looking out to the forest. It was so beautiful at this time in the morning. I'd watch so many mornings in my lifetime, never having slept. I could watch the exact moment the sun peeped just above the horizon.

I heard a small breath behind me and turned. Melanie woke with the sun. I watched her wake up. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hi," she said, at first disoriented, "where am I?"

"Good morning. We let you sleep in our room."

She yawned, stretching out her arms, and then lifting to sitting. She asked, "Was I supposed to say good morning?"

"Not necessarily."

"Good," she remarked, sounding facetious.

I laughed easily. "Am I being too hard on you?"

"You have lots of rules." She looked around me and then back to me. "Is Uncle Emmett here too?"

"He and Jasper had to run some errands for your Auntie Alice. We have a wedding today."

"Oh yeah," she leaned back in the bed. "This is so comfy. I haven't slept in a bed for…" she scratched her head, "I don't remember."

I walked over and sat beside her. "Then I'm glad you were able to sleep in a bed."

She watched me closely again, as she sat up. "I have to talk to Leah."

I nodded. For some reason I just felt like I'd be missing her once she went to live with Leah. I'd barely known this little girl, but for this brief time she was so endearing.

She climbed out from under the covers, over to where I sat. "You never change," she said. "You won't ever die, huh?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's what Victoria told me, she said that I would never die once she changed me. But you said Victoria died and James – so that's not really true. That means even you could die maybe."

"I suppose if unforeseen circumstances happened that's a possibility." I asked her slowly, "Melanie, you said Victoria told you she would change you? Will you tell me how you ended up with Victoria and James?"

"I was going to tell Leah."

"I'm sorry then."

"Wait." She pulled her bunny close to her chest. "I guess I can tell you now. But can I have some cereal?"

"Certainly."

We made our way down the stairs and I found that milk Esme had bought and a bowl and then I looked for cereal. Did Esme buy cereal? I was so lost in this kitchen.

Melanie sat at the table swinging her legs back and forth at the edge of the chair. She watched me looking at a loss for food. I just wasn't used to food. It's not like I ate it any more. Not only that, this was Esme's territory.

Melanie got up from the table and looked in the refrigerator. "I'll make my breakfast. It's okay. You have eggs in here."

"You know how to cook?" I asked surprised by the revelation.

She nodded. "I just liked that you were going to do it for me. But I can cook and do anything I need. I lived by myself – remember?"

"That's right."

Melanie found a skillet, found some oil pouring a small amount inside the pan, and then heated it up on the stove. She broke a couple of eggs, cooking them over easy. She placed two pieces of toast in the toaster oven.

The bell dinged alerting us the toast was ready, and so she pulled out the toast, placing them on a plate, and then scooped the eggs from the skillet, placing them on top of the toast. Once done, she placed the plate on the table. She then retrieved a glass of orange juice and sat.

She giggled and told me, "You look funny watching me cook."

"You're so… resourceful. Maybe… I'm just impressed," I told her laughing. I actually enjoyed watching her so able.

I sat across from her, and at that moment sensed someone at the back door and turned. It was Leah. She stood at the back door. Her eyes told me she heard the messages, because they were forlorn when she saw the little girl. An imprint isn't what you want to see on your wedding day if you are a shape-shifting wolf, unless the imprint is the one you're marrying.

I told Melanie, "Go ahead and eat."

I got up to let Leah in.

**A/N** Next chapter is Melanie's story, and then a wedding. : )

Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. And thank you for reading. : )


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N **There will be some answers and Jacob finally meets Melanie (I know you'll be happy, Lenaii). Let's see what happens.

**Another note:** My _**"Dreaming Beatles"**_ is a One-Shot entered in the Epic T Contest hosted by **Bronzedhairedgirl620**. I'd appreciate you all giving my one-shot a quick read, reviewing, and possibly voting for it when the voting starts. Also, _Bellie Awards_ have started nominations. If anyone wanted to nominate any of my stories, "Pet…," "LLS," or even this one, I'd appreciate the recognition since I'm new here. ^____^ Thanks again. : )

**Chapter Thirty-Four – An Unlikely Wedding Day: Part I**

Leah sat at our kitchen table watching Melanie eat her eggs. The longing and searching within her gaze was something I'd never seen on Leah.

We were all so quiet. Melanie smiled when she saw Leah, but continued eating. She loved to eat, but then she had spent so much time without food, or at least very little food. I reasoned this was surely why she ate so wholeheartedly.

"Finished," Melanie announced. "Can I have ice cream now?"

"Sure," Leah said.

"No," I shook my head back and forth. "It's eight in the morning, Leah. She's had breakfast. She can have some fruit or something healthier."

Leah thought it over, looking befuddled or confused, "Oh yes, you're probably right." It was as if no matter how hard she tried to look away from Melanie her eyes would drift back to her.

Melanie crossed her arms, but didn't look as upset as I thought she would be over not getting ice cream.

"I'm not that hungry, anyway," she finally said.

"What do we do now?" Leah asked, not me specifically, but more as a general question because she had no idea how to handle this child imprint.

Melanie stood from the chair and walked over to Leah, holding onto her lap, and staring into her eyes. After squirting her nose about, she said, "Thank you for saving me from that bus."

"Sure," Leah said quietly, with an appreciating smile.

"You have so much inside you – both very happy and very sad."

Leah's jaw moved side to side, clenching, her throat swallowing, the Adam's apple moving up and down, looking like she was struggling to hold back from crying. Her eyes moistened the longer Melanie stared at her. She began to physically shake.

Melanie recoiled quickly, pulling away – backing away, like she'd stuck her hand in a fire. "Wow, you have a lot of stuff inside you - too many sad things."

A tear slid from Leah's eye.

"What did you just do?" I asked. "You're doing something to her."

I'd seen something similar before. She was extracting emotions. But this was slightly different from Jasper – this seemed stronger or more violent.

"I didn't do anything," Melanie said quietly. "I don't mean to do things to people. I can't look away and I don't know why."

Leah lowered her head, breathing hard.

I grabbed at Melanie's arms, not hard, but turning her from Leah. "Tell me – tell me about Victoria now. Why were you with them? Was it because of what you can do to people?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," she told me. "Don't be mad at me. Leah's different – she's just different than humans. I don't want to do this. I don't know why I do it. Victoria told me it was a good gift, but it makes people sad sometimes."

Leah held out her hand, "Rose, take it easy. I don't understand why you're giving Melanie the third degree."

"I'm not. It just seems like when she looks at you… she's doing something to you."

Melanie shook her head. "I didn't. I didn't do anything."

Melanie pulled away from me, and then took off out the back door, running into Jacob and falling backward on her bum. It looked like she had run into a wall.

"Whoa," he snickered, "hey there shorty."

He lifted her to her feet, holding around her upper arms, and she stared into his eyes, leaning her head back. "You're just like her," she pointed back to Leah. "And you're really big like Uncle Emmett."

He then looked to Melanie and his eyes widened, but then softened longingly. I realized he was looking at her the way Leah did. What was with these wolves?

"Hi," Melanie said, smiling very large. "You have good things in you – lots of them. You're so happy inside."

"Well yeah – I'm getting married to the most beautiful…" His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no," he said. "Oh no," he looked to me, "she's a relative of yours?"

"No," I threw out, "We found her in Seattle."

Jacob's brow furrowed and then his eyes widened. "Oh no," he breathed again, so low I was sure only my hearing and Leah's acute hearing could hear. He was saying "oh no" a lot.

Melanie suddenly looked bothered by something, and then ran from his light grasp and toward the forest.

Jacob looked into the house, his eyes looking sadly at Leah.

I stood instantly, "Wait a minute," holding up my hands, "before you say anything Jacob Black – you think you imprinted with that little girl – don't you?"

His eyes guiltily lowered. "I'm so sorry Leah." Jacob sat down in the chair beside Leah. He suddenly closed his eyes. "This can't be happening – not today."

"What?" Leah asked him incredulously, and then her head spun to me, "did you just say he imprinted on her too?"

"Oh," I laughed only partially, realizing this really wasn't that funny. "She extracts emotions – all emotions. She's like Jasper, but slightly different. For some reason she has an ill affect on wolves." I stood still lightheartedly laughing, "Oh my, what is it with you two and false imprinting?"

Leah and Jacob stared at one another and then pointed and at the same time, "You?"

They laughed.

Leah spoke first, "I met her in Seattle and instantly thought I imprinted with her. It feels so deep – the emotions – when I look at her."

"Me too," Jacob turned to me, "Could it be we're having a double imprint? And why am I asking you Blondie?"

"I don't know," I huffed, rolling my eyes because he called me that name again. "She said she doesn't mean to do it and that she can't look away. So it sounds like she knows she has this ability. You wolves are so emotionally evolved it probably overwhelms her. You imprint. You shape shift to save humans and protect your tribe and humans. Your body temperatures even hold higher than normal. There is so much emotion involved. Either you're both imprinting on her or she's just making you feel so deeply you can't help but think you've imprinted."

"Did it hurt her?" Leah asked, concerned. "Do you think feeling our feelings hurt her?"

Leah truly looked bothered at that possibility. I think it was because Leah knew how much pain she'd gone through in life and wouldn't want any other to feel that way – especially a small child. She was so much kinder than many gave her credit for.

"I… I wouldn't know," I answered, "We'd have to ask her. For now we need to find her and find out how she affects other wolves that don't have an imprint, and then we'll know for sure."

"Process of elimination – good idea," Leah said standing.

Jacob stood, holding around his bride-to-be later this day. She lifted up and kissed her future husband. I had to stand waiting for them to finish being lovey-dovey.

"You two ready to go," I said, watching the two finally pull away.

Leah sheepishly answered, "Yeah," and then we took off out the back door.

I began to ponder the idea that maybe Victoria wanted to change her because she'd be a powerful vampire, like Bella. In fact, she reminded me of Bella in many ways. She was certainly stronger than Jasper. I wondered if she could help newborns to ease into the vampire change, or what else was possible if she were changed? I'd have to talk to Jasper about that. Perhaps Victoria was keeping her until she was old enough, raising her like her child. She could certainly pass as her daughter.

The three of us ran into the forest. The two dogs changed since they could move faster and follow her scent. It must have been odd to see a vampire running alongside two wolves through the forest.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett must have smelled us and leapt onto our path. We all stopped.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked me. "What," he looked over at the small grey wolf and the large russet wolf, "is this some kind of pre-marriage ritual for dogs - running with vamps?"

Alice snickered, "Oh yes, a play on Carlisle's favorite movie. Man he watches that movie way too much."

Both Leah and Jacob growled, not finding that humorous. Sometimes wolves had poor senses of humor.

Jasper asked me, sensing my worry, "What's wrong?"

"We're looking for Melanie. She took off."

"Oh my," Alice squeaked, holding to her mouth, but then her eyes did that thing where they lifted as she saw a vision. "My vision of the forest – remember Rose? If those visions all had to do with Melanie... I just had a bit more of the vision in the forest. We need to find her."

"What did you see just now?" I asked.

"Those eyes glowing red this time. I'm not sure, but the greenhouse. Do you remember her among all the flowers? What if that meant she's near the greenhouse?"

Suddenly both Leah and Jacob the wolves howled simultaneously, their back hairs rising, and took off. They were gone in an instant leaving the four of us standing.

"Vampires," Jasper said. We all sensed the presence.

Alice and I sniffed the air, knowing that familiar smell. These were the three we fought with in Seattle, but then we sensed one or two others; I was unsure. Jasper suddenly growled, knowing the one who hurt Alice was nearby.

"It looks like our Seattle friends picked up some others," I said, "So much for them taking Esme's advice."

"That's not good," Alice told me. "Do you think they were looking for us?"

"Whatever they're doing we need to go," Emmett said, grabbing my hand, and we all ran in the direction the wolves ran.

My only worry was for Melanie. I knew she was out in this forest and if there were rogues they would have smelled her. She had a very delicious smell as a human - another odd similarity to Bella.

**A/N** Next, a big wolf fight in "An Unlikely Wedding Day: Part II." Not the best way to spend the hours before getting married. ; D

Thank you for reading and I look forward to the reviews. : )

**IMPORTANT NEWS:** Please bear with me if you've read this in "Leah's Last Stop." If you have then you can skip what's written next. Thanks. : )

I'm here to advertise the new summer story collab with X5-452 (the best Leah writer here). We've already posted the first two stages/stories of our "_Superhero Saga_." So, please go read them and review, and find out more by looking over my profile: (Sign me up for Author Alert if you want to be alerted to when the next Stage of the Saga is placed here.)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N **Big Battle and interesting stuff… ^^

**Chapter Thirty-Five – An Unlikely Wedding Day: Part II**

Emmett gripped my hand hard as we ran toward the growls. The sounds played off the bowled shape of the glen where I could just make out the fighting of blurred figures. The sounds of battle echoed across the forest the closer we neared. Morning fog still clung in the low places and as we came out of the clearing we could see the figures, smell the blood from the wolves, and hear the deepened howls as the wolf at the middle of the field, the red wolf, called out to his pack. A fight was under way.

The four of us were ready for battle, growling low and within our throats. I could feel Jasper especially, his body tense and ready to run into the battle. Alice stayed close beside him, ready to jump into the fray.

We came out to a clearing, me hesitant, looking for Melanie. Where was she? Only the lone wolf, the red one – Jacob - was fighting three vampires; one vampire was torn up on the ground, a torso trying to drag himself forward by one arm. It was the older man, Grant that we'd seen in Seattle. He should have listened to Esme.

I lifted my head, already smelling the rest of Jacob's pack headed toward us giving their Alpha back up. Good – help was on the way.

Alice and Jasper nodded to Emmett and me, meaning they'd go help Jacob. We turned to see Leah, the grey wolf, tucked near the tree line; she had the girl vampire, Liv, and another male attacking her. She was nestled on the ground, seeming to only be defending herself. I wondered if she was injured. That thought enflamed me.

I rushed ahead of Emmett without another thought. I leapt forward, grabbing the young male as he was lunging toward Leah, and flung him backward across the field, his body like a plow pulling up grass and plant underneath his hard body.

"Leah, what are you doing?" I yelled frustrated as the female vampire went at her and I jumped in front blocking again, grabbing at Liv's legs and flipping her to the ground. I'd seen it on wrestling while with Emmett once.

I remembered her being incredibly strong, and she quickly kicked me up and into the air. I went flying up and into the pines above, crashing through branches and leaves, only to be caught by my love. "Careful," he told me with his wonderful smile, so easygoing even in the thick of battle. "You could have waited for me."

"Leah isn't fighting," I told him quickly. "Something's wrong."

"Other wolves are coming – lots," he said happily, as we landed, I in his large arms.

We were instantly beside Leah, guarding sentry in front of her. This time when I turned back I saw why Leah was crouching. Her body was over Melanie, like she was cradling her pup within herself as she slept.

I ran down, looking over the little girl, "Leah is she alright?" My voice was panic-strewn with worry.

I wish she could talk to me as a wolf. Her reply was a whimper. Leah's paw was bloody, but I was sure that would heal. She was protectively covering over Melanie's small body.

I looked out to the field and saw three vamps, two males with Christian, still fighting hard. The older vamp was in little pieces to the side, the male who had attacked Leah joined the other two against the wolves and I didn't see the girl, Liv. After she kicked me she seemed to disappear.

Alice, Jasper and three wolves were surrounding the three male vampires. I'd miss the fight beside Leah the wolf.

Melanie blinked and looked up toward me, "Auntie Rose?" She looked up at the wolf over her, and her eyes widened. But then she smiled and pet her fur.

"That's Leah," I told her.

"I know. Leah helped me. The vampire had me and was grabbing me and then Leah jumped out of nowhere and bit him and he threw me I think. I forget what happened. But now… you're here."

I turned again to see Jasper talking, reasoning with the three remaining vampires, while five wolves were now surrounding them. The wolves were growing in number.

I still searched over the area looking for Liv, while listening to Melanie share what happened.

"What is it?" Emmett asked me. He wasn't about to leave my side, as he stood, constantly scanning. He knew I was more concerned with Leah and Melanie.

"The girl vampire isn't here," I told him.

"Auntie Rose," Melanie called me, "they are not nice vampires like you."

"I know dear," I was still scanning the area to try and find where the female vampire was.

"Auntie Rose, my arm hurts."

I turned to look down at Melanie under Leah. "Is the wolf hurting you?"

"No… my arm was already hurt. She protects me."

I heard the fighting arise again and Jasper and the wolves were killing the remaining three vampires. I guess they didn't agree with trying for a more vegetarian diet. This time the wolves overwhelmed them and there wasn't much of a fight.

I didn't want to leave Leah and Melanie's side. "Emmett, can you tell Alice and Jasper and the others there is still that female vampire. I don't like not knowing where she is."

"You alright here alone?"

"Of course." I couldn't believe he asked me such a thing.

Emmett took off in an instant to Alice and Jasper.

Leah snorted, standing up slightly. Her leg was already healed. The red wolf loped over to us; unlike Leah he had blood all over his fur and was limping. I watched as the two communicated somehow. Leah the wolf nodded her head, and made a soft whimpering that sounded like crying. They nuzzled their snouts together and then he ran back to the other wolves, already looking better.

Leah as a wolf stared at me with those light, golden brown eyes of her.

"You want me to take her?" I asked.

She nodded, one large bow of her giant wolf head.

"It's not like you can hold her with your paws, right?" I laughed lightly. I went down to Melanie, "Come on dear. Dr. Carlisle can have look at your arm, okay?"

Melanie nearly leapt into my arms, and I lifted her up, cradling her close. It wasn't until this moment I felt so emotionally relieved that she seemed alright. I nuzzled to her hair, smelling the shampoo from her bath and how sweet she smelled. Her blood was delicious smelling, but not tempting for me, and her skin was so warm and soft. She just had such a wonderful smell. I was so worried I'd never smell her again… feel her again… see her again. I'd worried this whole time. I was very careful with her injured left arm. It might have been broken, I wasn't sure. And I held her cradled close to my body.

Emmett came up behind us. "How is she?"

"I think she either broke or sprained her arm." I then asked, "Emmett did they find the female vampire?"

"Only the four males. Jasper was sharing with the wolves and a few of them took off to find her. I'm staying with you," Emmett told me. "She may have just taken off not wanting to face all the wolves and us. Those wolves are pretty intimidating in a fight. I wouldn't want to be on their bad side."

We laughed at that and I looked down at Melanie, whose eyes were fluttering as I held her close in my arms. "We need to get her some medical attention, okay dear? I think she hit her head and also has a concussion."

"Of course."

"Leah, we have some clothes at the house – please follow me."

Alice ran up to me quickly, "Hey, poor Jasper. They wouldn't listen."

"I know it hurts him greatly when they choose to not live in peace."

"Yes, but thankfully no wolves were hurt in the battle, just some easy to heal scrapes – they do have a wedding to attend later." She sighed as if the ruining of her wedding plans were of more dire consequence, than the fact we almost lost the bride and groom to five rogue vampires.

"Only you would be thinking of that," I scoffed at my friend, shaking my head with the slightest laugh.

Alice smiled, looking down at Melanie, "Hey there little one."

Alice's spry and upbeat voice woke Melanie, "Hi Auntie Alice, Leah the wolf saved me from the vampire - and Auntie Rose helped."

"I know – it's good to have such supernatural friends, eh?"

Melanie giggled.

Alice was still speaking happily, and it made Melanie smile as she watched her. "Now Leah, we need to still get you ready for your wedding. Right now you smell like wet dog, and we can't have that."

Leah whimpered with the undertone of a growl.

I held Melanie closely, trying hard to be careful with her as we ran back to the house. We'd place her in the car and drive to the emergency room. Carlisle was working the morning hours and Esme was with him as a volunteer for a few hours.

Once in the house I sat Melanie down on the living room couch and looked over her arm. Around the elbow it was deep purple and blue bruising, and swollen. There was a definite break. It seemed to be caused by a hard fall, or it had been pulled harshly.

"My, you're taking this break very well," I told her, "I think most would be crying a lot. You're so brave."

"It hurts, but I don't cry very much."

"You are very brave."

Her eyes looked to me; there was the slightest bit of moistness, as she was holding onto tears. "I knew you would keep me safe."

"I think that honor goes to Leah."

"Her too – because you are both so nice. Can I stay with you both?"

"We'll see what happens." I didn't know how to answer her. "Right now we'll get some ice and a towel and run you down to the hospital. Okay?"

"Will they take me away from you when I go there? The authorities will take me away. Victoria used to tell me that if the police ever found me they would take me to prison and keep me in this home for crazy people because I had no family."

"She did?" I felt my jaw clamp shut tightly, angry with how Victoria lied to her.

"We wouldn't let anyone do that to you," I told her.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go to a hospital."

Leah walked out in a green summer dress and sandals. "Melanie, how are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I'm not going to the hospital," Melanie snapped. "You cannot make me go."

"Oh…" Leah looked off to the side, afraid of looking at Melanie.

"I know," I said, "we'll just have Dr. Carlisle come here. I'll call him up."

Alice walked in from the kitchen with a towel and a baggie of ice cubes. "This should help."

"I'm going to go call Carlisle," I told Alice and left for the phone, still watching Melanie on the couch.

Alice sat beside her, wrapping the towel around the ice, and then placing Melanie's elbow onto the towel. "That's certainly a lot of swelling. How'd it happen sweets?"

"Sweets?" she giggled again. "The vampire grabbed me really hard and then threw me really hard when Leah the wolf came."

I simply told Carlisle on the phone, "We need you home now. Melanie broke her arm and has a concussion." He hung up, as I watched Leah finish the story.

"We came upon the vampires and the older man, Grant, had her in his arms. I instantly attacked him when I saw him with Melanie, his eyes a bright red. They all had such bright red eyes. They were hungry. They were all cowering in the forest hungry – a bunch of monsters attacking a little girl."

"They didn't…" Melanie eyes fluttered up and down, "they didn't look like you." She spoke regarding us, and then she grinned when she saw me. It made me feel necessary the way she looked at me.

I immediately walked to the couch, noticing that Melanie definitely had a concussion. When I sat she leaned back and against me, while Alice sat on the other side holding the ice under her elbow. I ran my hand along her hair carefully as Leah spoke.

"No they weren't anything like Rose and Alice," Leah stated, smiling genuinely, still standing. It was obvious she was afraid to look at Melanie. "I probably didn't handle it right and was so angry when I saw they were about to hurt a child. He threw her very hard and she hit a tree. Jacob instantly took over attacking the vampires while I wrapped myself around Melanie to make sure they couldn't get her and then you all came out and helped us. That's about it."

Carlisle walked in the back door with Esme.

"We got here as fast as we could," Carlisle said, a large smile across his face, as he approached the small patient.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your arm and head, Melanie?" he asked her.

She nodded, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

He touched her arm gently, turning it and then she yelped in pain. "Sorry," he said instantly, and continued to move about her arm slowly. "I'd like to take her in for an x-ray and then we'll probably set it at the hospital."

"No," Melanie said, but this time not as forceful.

Carlisle's brow scrunched toward the middle as he took out his penlight and looked over her eyes. "She's definitely got a concussion – probably a mild one. I really need to get an x-ray and then maybe a scan."

Melanie was mumbling, "no."

I told her, possibly too forcefully, "I'm sorry Melanie, but Victoria lied to you. We're here and we'll take care of you. And you don't get to decide with serious things. The adults do. So, you're going to the hospital young lady. And we're leaving now."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, mom," Leah joked with me.

Melanie's eyes were closed. I looked to Carlisle in an instant. "Is she okay?"

"Let's drive her down to the hospital _now_."

"I," Alice stood up, as I lifted Melanie in my arms once again. "I hate to sound callous, but the wedding?"

"It's not even noon," Esme said, taking a gentle hold of Alice's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will work out. I have great faith you will make it happen."

"Alice," I said, "you're in charge of getting the wedding going – put Emmett and Jasper to work. I'll go with Carlisle. I'm sure we'll be back by six." I looked to Carlisle, "We can get a rush on the tests, right?"

"We'll see," Carlisle laughed at it all. "This has certainly been quite a wedding day."

"Alice, please tell Emmett where I headed," I told her.

"Will do, el Capitain," she saluted me in mocking. I wanted to smack her.

Leah watched the little one in my arms and I told her, "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Leah smiled, her eyes creasing as she watched me holding the little girl she thought she had imprinted on, "I know you will." Her eyes then flickered as if something just struck her.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh… nothing - it's just… you two fit so perfectly."

"We have to go now," Carlisle told me and was already walking out the door. I looked to Leah briefly before running out the door following behind. We drove in Esme's car, which she was suddenly driving. I hadn't even noticed her. I sat in the back seat, still holding Melanie close in my arms.

_You two fit so perfectly…._ Why did Leah say that?

**A/N** Will the wedding ever take place? Will we ever get a flower girl in this wedding? Will they ever find Liv (I named her after Liv Tyler)? Stay tuned. XD Yeah, I just had to do that. ;)

Thank you for reading and especially thank you for the REVIEWS. : )


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** The wedding scene was written by **X5-452**, with only necessary tweaking by me to fit the other story around it. She is a great Q writer, and she writes elaborate, multi-character scenes like no one else around. Another reason you should check out our collaboration for the summer, **"**_**The Superhero Saga**_**."** XD (shameless plugs abound) Anyhoo, she made my day contributing to this chapter, so be sure and visit her and tell her what a great job she did on this wedding scene. She is my Leah soul mate. Thanks K. ; )

**Chapter Thirty-Six – Finally! The Wedding**

We were at the hospital for hours. Melanie took it all in stride and was an amazingly calm child. I guessed it had something to do with her living on her own for so long.

Carlisle set the fractured radius bone and wrapped it in a malleable resin cast on the full arm, bent at the elbow that went down to her wrist, and then placed it in a sling. He wanted her to rest for the next few days because of the mild concussion, but for us to keep a close eye on her. This is something we would all be responsible for, but I took it upon myself to make sure her needs were met. He handed me some Children's Tylenol for pain and discomfort for both the head and arm.

I wasn't sure I would make the wedding, since I couldn't leave Melanie alone; especially adding to the fact we were not sure where the last vampire, Liv, was at. I felt responsible for Melanie.

Upon bringing her home I instantly placed her under covers in our bedroom, tucking her in tightly, with her arm on a pillow. I told her to get some sleep and then sat beside her on the bed, reading her a story, _The Secret Garden_, until she fell asleep.

When Alice heard the news, she rushed to me within a moment, right as it neared four o'clock and the wedding was two and a half hours away. I was the maid of honor, after all.

She was at my door waving me outside to talk.

In an instant we were down the stairs and standing on the front porch.

"You need to make it to the wedding," Alice told me. "I'm going to have Jasper stay and watch Mel."

"Mel?"

"Yeah," Alice gave that quick little half smirk, feeling proud of herself. "I think it's a cute nickname."

"You make her sound like a boy – or an old man who owns a diner."

"Wasn't that," Alice's eyes lifted trying to conjure up her thoughts. "Oh yes, that old _Alice_ TV show, Mel's Diner."

"Exactly," I nearly screeched. "And isn't that interesting – an old show with your name. No wonder you want to call Melanie such a name. You want to give her the nickname of a diner owned by an old bald man?"

"_Well_, when you put it that way. I've always thought the trend of boy's nicknames for girls was kind of cute in recent days: Nik, Jo, and Chuck, Mo…"

"…okay, I get your point. I'm going to call her Melanie. How would you like if I called you Al? After a diner on that old _Happy Days_ show?"

"I wouldn't mind if you called me Al. I'd just think it's odd since you've never called me that before. And I call you Rose instead of Rosalie all the time."

"Rose doesn't sound… masculine."

"Oh yes, like an old bald man. _Fine_." She threw out flustered with me, "so, either Jasper or Emmett should stay and watch… MEL-_ah-nee_." She even ended with a French accent to make it more pronounced.

I sighed, not wanting them to miss Leah's wedding either.

"Why don't I stay?" a familiar voice said.

Within an instant we turned to see Bella with her head popping out from the front door.

"You made it back in time!" Alice leapt into her arms, giving her a warm hug. They embraced for a long time.

I was actually very happy to see Bella. I smiled largely and then she walked up to me and we hugged. If not for our cold bodies, warmth would be emanating from how I felt at seeing my sister.

As we pulled away, "How," both Alice and I spoke simultaneously.

Bella held out her hands. "Our stay was wonderful. The castle is so beautiful. The forests all over Europe have the most excellent hunting." She grinned, her eyes dark, showing she ate well before arriving. "Edward is with Carlisle and he is finding out everything of what happened while we were gone. I was filled in quite a bit by Alice on the phone."

My head quickly snapped in Alice's direction. "When did you… call?"

"I felt it would be a nice surprise for them to be at the wedding."

I laughed lightly, "You were right. And so much has happened, Bella."

"I heard about the little girl you both found. Edward wants to read her thoughts and see if he could find out more information regarding Victoria and how she ended up in Seattle."

"He'll have to wait," I told her, nearly reprimanding, "She's recovering from a concussion and I don't think Edward should be probing around her head and bothering her right now."

Bella looked to Alice instantly. And Alice wasn't being inconspicuous when she lifted her eyes and Bella then nodded.

"What?" I asked with a bit of a bite.

"I heard you've grown… a little attached to the little girl," Bella said.

"Of course – who wouldn't? She's a child who needs help."

Edward walked outside just in time before this became horribly uncomfortable. Both Alice and I greeted him with hugs. In my mind I told him quickly, _stop reading my thoughts_. Edward laughed and then scratched at his ear, as his eyes crinkled with mirth.

"I think it would be wonderful to make it to Leah's wedding, but I can stay. You both are necessary to the wedding party, and Bella is the surprise guest. I'll trade places with either Emmett or Jasper when the wedding is over and they have the reception."

"Oh my goodness," I suddenly remembered, "the reception is here. The guests will wake Melanie."

"Your room is fairly sound proof," Edward assured me. "I'm sure it will be fine. If not my old room most definitely is sound proof. It will work out. At least we'll all be here and then it will be easy for you to keep an eye on her. We can do it - we just need to coordinate a little."

That was Edward, always able to bring others together and get things resolved.

"I know," he told me.

"I could have sworn I told you not to read my mind."

He snickered again. "Bella is going to go to the wedding with you two. I think its vital Jacob sees that she came for his wedding. It's a big day for him."

"But you," I said, feeling somewhat badly he would miss the wedding.

"I," his eyes were very distant as he was concentrating on something else. "I think it would be good if I stayed with the child right now. I haven't had a chance to meet this amazing waif. I was told she's very brave and is a lot like my beautiful wife."

Bella rolled her eyes at the compliment.

"She smells delicious," Alice said, "so you better be good."

"If he could contain himself while we dated, I'm sure he'll be fine," Bella assured us. "And Edward's a doctor too – just in case."

It was settled. Edward would stay with Melanie during the wedding and immediately after we'd be here during the reception.

It was time to get ready for a wedding.

Alice had absolutely outdone herself for Leah's ceremony. Though Leah hadn't been allowed to see, Alice had taken me for a quick viewing before bundling me and the rest of the bridal party into the white tent that was close to the ceremony location.

There was a red carpet leading from the tent to the altar at the edge of the cliff, rows of chairs set up with flowers hanging on the ends, provided by me of course, white lilies and yellow daffodils to match the theme of the wedding. At the end of the carpet there was a floral archway decorated with matching flowers. The archway was where they would stand during the ceremony.

Everything was perfect in Alice's capable hands.

Leah originally wanted to get married on First Beach, but Sam had flatly refused to allow any of us Cullen's onto their land, despite Leah and Jacob's pleading. Sam finally relented slightly, only slightly, and allowed them to have the wedding on the cliff above the beach, deeming that it was far enough away from their tribe to be considered safe.

Leah and Jacob invited the wolves from the other pack, all of them. I don't know why she bothered. But this wasn't my wedding and I suppose some of them had been friends with her since they were kids; it was unfair of me to want to keep Leah to myself. I half thought that Leah might want one of her Quileute girls as a bridesmaid as well but the fear was unfounded. She said that she wanted me, Alice and Esme, and that was it, we were all she needed. We were delighted to be a part of her wedding.

Right now, Esme and I were helping Leah into the wedding dress that Alice had chosen for her.

"Rose, how's Melanie?" Leah asked.

"Her arm was set and placed in a cast and she's sleeping right now. Only a mild concussion, thank goodness." I hadn't stopped thinking over her and hoping she didn't wake and see a stranger, Edward, looming over her. At least, he better have been looming and paying attention to her.

"Ssh," Alice reprimanded. "Mel… Melanie is fine and asleep – being watched by Edward in doctor mode – and now you need to be quiet and get in the dress. You can talk about it after the wedding, and in fact see her at the house during the reception. So shush!"

We all started laughing at Alice. She could be so high strung. She was talking like an old typewriter – _tap, tap, tap_, all in a row.

It was quite a mission getting Leah in the dress; Alice barking orders about being careful with Leah's hair and make up, while we were awkwardly trying to slip it on. Once the dress slipped over her head, Alice set about lacing up the back bodice. Esme started fussing around the bottom of the dress, making sure to fluff out the tulle under the satin material. Leah was looking at herself in the mirror and I came over to place a cool hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so nervous," Leah muttered to me, making sure she didn't touch the wedding dress.

Alice had been very specific. Once the dress was on, no one but Alice and maybe Esme was to touch it, not even Leah.

"As long as you don't barf on me," I retorted, a smile coming to my face and Leah let out a laugh, relaxing slightly.

"Or my shoes," Alice chimed in from somewhere behind Leah and that set us both off into a laughing fit, much to Alice's annoyance, "Hey stop laughing."

Once Leah was laced into her dress, Alice slid on her veil and Leah stepped into her shoes.

I felt proud when I saw her finally ready for her wedding. Her hair was pulled up and back, piled onto her head, with a tiara topping it off. Her veil was long, covering her face, with teardrop beads on four points that would glint in the sun. Her make up was simple; her cheeks flushed red with excitement and nerves. Her dress was a masterpiece. It was pure white; a tight bodice enhancing her shapely figure, the bodice was decorated with tiny beads. From the waist the skirt puffed out and reached the ground, with clutters of beads sporadically located on the skirt.

"Is something wrong with my dress?" Leah asked me quizzically, her body tense and I realized that I had just been staring at her.

"No Leah, you look perfect, absolutely perfect," I assured her, feeling a pride for someone who had become so dear to me. I wanted the best for Leah and her life with Jacob. It made me feel overwhelmingly joyful inside.

"Jacob Wolf won't be able to keep his hands off you," Alice told her winking rather lewdly.

I couldn't believe she still called him that name.

Leah relaxed fanning her face with her hand. "Woo, this gets hot waiting like this. I'm getting all _goosebumpy_, like I'm cold, but I'm hot."

"Just don't pass out" Alice told her, "You'll mess up the hair."

Leah and I snickered and rolled our eyes again. I continued laughing; shaking my head then headed to the tent entry and poked my head out to see how everything was going. The red carpet started directly from our tent, leading towards the end of the cliff where Carlisle was waiting to preside over the ceremony. Carlisle was also an official celebrant.

I could see Jacob standing at the end of the red carpet pacing nervously. Seth, as Best Man, was standing next to him, patting him on the back trying to comfort him.

From here I could hear Seth whispering for Jacob to relax and not be nervous, that everything would be okay.

Embry was standing with them adding words of comfort here and there. Quil, the pedophile wolf, was holding his toddler imprint and talking to Emily and Sam. I'd never accept this imprinting thing when I saw visions like this. Watching the little girl, however, made my thoughts travel back to Melanie. I hoped she was alright.

The other members of Sam's pack were standing around uncomfortably, all talking and I listened. They spoke over the vampires that had been killed. Two wolves were still on patrol just in case. I had forgotten about that briefly, so upset over Melanie and excited about the wedding. And then there were the remarks, which made me want to throw them all out. Remarks of how Leah's wedding party smelled of bloodsuckers. I felt the anger growing within me not so much regarding us, but because it was an affront to Leah and her choices.

I shook my head. This was Leah's special day – not theirs.

"Is she ready?" Sue asked me, pulling my thoughts back to the wedding.

I nodded pulling aside the flap to let her in. "Hello Sue, come in."

Sue made the standard mother squealing upon seeing her daughter. "Oh my, look how beautiful my little girl is!" Sue was beside herself with pride and joy, a tear even slipping at the corner of her eye.

"Oh mom," Leah kissed her mother's cheek, "please, doesn't make me cry."

"I won't." Sue wiped at her eyes quickly. "Oh dear – but you are so beautiful."

Leah was beaming.

I peered out of the tent again, spotting Charlie sitting awkwardly on the groom's guest side with Billy Black beside him. I then searched, hoping for a glimpse of my handsome husband when a large hand tugged me from the tent and dragged me around behind it.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look?" Emmett queried, a hungry smile on his face and I pouted coyly, playing along with his game.

"Not today."

Emmett pulled me close and ran a cool hand down my cheek, "how negligent of me," before kissing me gently on the lips. Weddings were always reminders of how blessed I was to have such a sweet man as my husband.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we pulled apart to see Alice standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"I can't leave you two alone anywhere can I?" Alice quipped shaking her head at us and Emmett chuckled and kissed my cheek briefly then he ran off towards Jasper who was sitting on the bride's side at the back. He looked so stiff sitting there amongst all these wolf and human smells - poor Jasper. I did wonder where Bella was. I didn't see her at all.

"Where did you go?" Leah asked as soon as I stepped into the tent but before I could answer her Alice was butting into the conversation.

"I found her canoodling with Emmett behind the tent."

"Rose, you little vixen," Leah winked at me and I laughed.

"Okay Leah, are you ready?" Esme asked and Leah took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm ready – as ready as I'll ever be."

The music began and the flap to the tent was pulled open by Emmett. It was his only job of the day. Esme went first with her posy bouquet of lilies and orchids, drifting down the aisle elegantly smiling graciously at everyone. Esme had been overjoyed when Leah had asked her to be a bridesmaid, this was the first time for her, whenever any of us got married she always had to play the role of mother of the bride or groom.

Leah had picked our bridesmaids dresses; they were a simple design, yellow, strapless with a full skirt that stopped mid calf, looking bright and sunny, hopeful like this day for Leah.

Alice hugged Leah and then me, before she began her walk, bouncing down the aisle excitedly. Then it was just me and Leah left.

"I'm so nervous," Leah took my hand whispering to me and I hugged her tightly, or as tightly as I could with out messing up her dress.

"Enjoy yourself, this day will go so fast, just enjoy every moment," I advised her wisely and Leah nodded, tears trying to fill her eyes, but she was able to hold them back.

My time came, and I gave her one last encouraging squeeze at her forearm, sure not to squeeze too hard, before heading out of the tent beginning my walk down the aisle. I smiled at Emmett as I passed him in the doorway and he blew me a kiss. That's when I saw Bella, sitting beside Jasper - odd how I hadn't seen her before. I felt badly Edward was babysitting my responsibility and not beside his wife, but Bella looked to be helping Jasper out as they both watched, smiling.

I turned to look ahead of me and saw Jacob staring down the carpet at me. Well not at me as such, but at the vision of loveliness that I knew was behind me waiting for her moment to shine. I reached my spot at the end of the carpet and turned my chest tight with anticipation.

Leah stepped out from the tent a wide smile across her face - but her eyes were focused only on Jacob. Sue was besides her, holding onto her arm. Since Leah's father died of a heart attack, Leah had asked her mother to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Sue had been so proud.

As Leah began her walk down the aisle I turned to look at Jacob. All he saw was Leah, you could tell by the look in his eyes. His gaze was like a torrent of light was being held back, his smile so wide and eyes beamed with such joy. All that he waited for, anticipated, headed down the aisle toward him. He was finally marrying the woman meant for him, Leah Clearwater, today – a day fraught with circumstances trying to bring this moment to ruin.

When Leah finally reached him, Jacob leant over to kiss Sue on the cheek before taking Leah's hand delicately and the two stood side by side facing Carlisle.

The ceremony began: throughout Jacob and Leah shared furtive, nearly shy glances. Leah looked up at him through her veil, and Jacob stared down at her adoringly.

"Now for the vows, Jacob please take the ring," Carlisle encouraged Jacob.

Seth came forward and handed Leah's ring to Jacob who took it, his hand shaking. They turned to face each other, smiling, as Jacob gently held her hand.

"Jacob repeat after me, I Jacob Black," Carlisle intoned and Jacob's voice shook a little, but became stronger as he continued repeating his vows.

"I Jacob Black, take thee Leah Clearwater, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, before our family and friends this is my solemn vow." He grinned, his teeth brightly spreading his smile so wide. He whispered, "_I really meant that too_."

He made Leah snicker lightly.

Jacob then slid the ring onto Leah's finger gently, kissing her hand once the task was completed.

"Our love shall be unending, as this ring," Jacob finished smiling and Leah sniffed under her veil, moved to tears. I knew if I could cry, I would be a blubbering mess.

"Okay Leah, it's your turn," Carlisle said turning to her and Leah took the ring from my hand and held onto Jacob's hand tightly.

She repeated the same words Jacob had said to her moments before, her voice choked with emotion. Then she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Our love shall be unending, as this ring."

And then came the moment we were all waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob leant forward, taking Leah's face delicately between his two large hands and kissed her, while there were cheers and whoops from all the guests. Their kiss didn't seem to want to end. Seth started coughing, hoping they would get the point and Jacob and Leah broke apart laughing, both of them blushing.

"All right everyone, please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

There was more cheering and rose petals thrown as Jacob and Leah clasped hands and started to move back down the aisle, smiles on both their faces that they couldn't wipe away. I met up with Seth in the front of the altar and he offered me his arm which I took as we followed Jacob and Leah back down the carpet. They hadn't made it very far, stopped by well wishers on their way who were hugging and kissing them, passing on their congratulations. Leah was being engulfed in a hug from Billy Black who had tears in his eyes and Jacob was laughing, not relinquishing Leah's hand.

"Jacob, Leah!" a familiar voice called out from the end of the red carpet, and I peered around Jacob and Leah to see Bella and Edward standing there smiling. Bella and Edward approached them hands clasped.

"We hoped we would be in time for the wedding, congratulations," Bella greeted them eagerly, happy for them. Edward had a pleasant smile on his face.

I was ready to rip off someone's head. In my mind I was practically yelling at Edward for leaving Melanie. Edward looked to me and quietly, "Emmett took my place immediately so I could join my wife to greet Mr. and Mrs. Black."

I was relieved. His head was safe for now. Edward snickered, still eavesdropping on my thoughts.

"Thanks Bells," Jacob reached over to ruffle Bella's hair while keeping an eye on Leah making sure she was okay. Leah smiled, too happy to really care. She needn't have worried; Jacob Black was hers for good now.

"I'm glad you could make it," Leah finally spoke up and to my surprise, as well as Jacob's and Bella's, she leant over and hugged Edward. Jacob's mouth dropped open in shock. Leah then pulled away and leant over to hug Bella too. Edward gave a small smirk when he saw the look on Jacob's face.

I knew this was an auspicious occasion now that Leah hugged two people I would have never in a million years expected. Bella and Edward moved aside so that Leah and Jacob could be accosted by a squealing Rachel, Jacob's sister, and her sullen, oaf of a husband.

Alice and Embry came up behind us having waited their allotted time before walking back down the aisle and Alice was not impressed that there was a pile up.

"What's the hold up?" Alice demanded from behind me and I shushed her, pulling her aside.

"Let Leah and Jacob take all the time they want. This is their day, the day they will remember for the rest of their lives."

"Ahhhh," Alice swooned, peeking around and leaning her chin on my shoulder, "you're so right. They're such a lovely couple, aren't they?"

I nodded in agreement.

We stood there, watching Leah with a smile brighter than I'd ever seen on her face since the moment I first met her, and she stood timidly at my greenhouse in a ratty little dress. I was so very happy for my dear friend…, _**Mrs. Leah**_ _**Black.**_ She deserved this joyous day.

**A/N**

Again, thanks so much to **X5-452** for writing the wedding scene. She did a great job. : ) I had to tweak it a bit because I added Melanie, and made Edward a babysitter, and then we had that wolf battle and such.

I hope you enjoyed Leah _finally_ getting married to Jacob. I bet you thought it would never happen. Anyway, I look forward to the REVIEWS and comments. ; )

Next chapter, I think, is the reception and how the wolves handle seeing Melanie. And then what Edward found out while looking into a sleeping little Melanie's head.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Melanie amongst the Wolves**

Immediately after the wedding everyone headed to our home for the reception. Leah and Jacob were so happy and enjoying their moment with family and friends. I told Leah I needed to head up and check on Melanie and Emmett and then I'd be back down. She was on cloud nine and nodded, barely acknowledging, smiling and content. Today she married the man she loved and I was truly happy for her, so it was easy to run off and leave her to the wedding celebration minus her maid of honor.

In an instant I was up the stairs. When I entered our room Emmett was on the settee looking ponderous, staring out toward the forest. Melanie was still asleep in the bed.

I walked up quietly, looking over at the child, her face so calm and angelic, and her little wrapped arm still across a pillow, and Emmett turned to me. I'm not sure I could explain the feelings that ran through me when we gazed to one another. It was instantaneous, and I sat down beside him on the settee, without saying a word, and he held around me as we sat looking at the little girl in our bed. We had lived our whole lives together and never expecting a child, but having Melanie asleep in our presence and the two of us, it held a strangeness and odd warmth in our souls.

Whispering, so that no human could hear, we spoke.

"What will happen to her?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know. I don't know what we should do with her. I expected her to live with Leah and Jacob, but she has this gift – unsure what to call it – that seems to drain them emotionally. I don't think it would be very healthy."

"Then…" Emmett slowed, "have you thought over what we're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're growing so attached to her, Rose. I saw how you protected her – the look in your eyes was something I'd never seen before. I understood how much you loved Leah and took care of her during her being shot, and then took her under your wing, even becoming her maid of honor. You've become good friends with the she wolf, but this little girl – the one who was supposedly her imprint – is now here and you have really grown attached to her."

"I'm sorry Emmett," I felt a little flustered, "does it bother you that much? Has my friendship with Leah been bothering you?"

"Oh babe," he kissed, me smiling, and then nudging against my cheek with his nose. "I'm not upset. I like Leah and her brother, and even Jake. We've all become friends. That's not what I meant."

"Oh…" I paused, withdrawing the venom that was suddenly roiling. "I'm sorry. I got a bit snappy – didn't I?"

He only snickered and then kissed me.

"I only wanted to know what we're going to do. She's human and we're a bunch of vampires. The last time we had a human amongst us was with Bella and you know how that turned out. This could bring the Volturi to our door again."

"We can't just leave her. She has no family."

"No family we know of."

That truth hammered at me: We really knew nothing about this little girl and who she might belong to.

Emmett held me extra tightly, realizing how much I'd fallen in love with the little girl in our bed. He didn't want me to be hurt if we had to give her back to a family she might still have living in Canada.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked to me and Emmett watching her. She smiled, so that her cheeks rose and her eyes sparkled. "Hi," she said quickly.

"Hey munchkin," Emmett called her, which brought on a larger smile.

"Did we wake you up?" I asked.

"No," she looked back and forth between the two of us, and then giggled. "At first I thought it was funny you two vampires were looking at me. But… you don't look at me like other vampires have looked at me. Like… before." She sat up on the pillow, adjusting her arm, which brought on a slight grimace and I was instantly beside her.

"Are you okay? Do you need the pain medication Carlisle sent?"

Her eyes met mine and she shook her head. "You're so fast."

"Sorry," I glanced back at Emmett who watched us carefully. "Did I frighten you coming up on you so quickly?"

"No." She laughed. "I think its fun to watch."

"Oh… well that's good."

Emmett was laughing with her.

"I'm hungry," she told me.

Emmett stood, "why don't we get your robe and go down and get something to eat. There's tons of food downstairs for the wedding reception."

"Oh yeah," Melanie sat up, grinning and excited, "Leah got married. I missed it."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know you wanted to go to Leah's wedding. Carlisle said you needed to rest."

"I understand." She held out her broken arm. "I was kind of tired."

I told her, "At least you can see Leah now. She's downstairs with Jacob."

Her eyes lit up, excited, "neat." She got up and out of the bed. "I'm… going to get cleaned up a little," she lowered her eyes, making a very funny little knowing smirk, "I know you'd like me to not look messy because its good manners, right Aunt Rose?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. And are you trying to be a smart aleck?"

She giggled. "I'm learning a lot from you."

"Oh I see, you think I am a smart aleck."

Emmett laughed unencumbered and loud, which made Melanie laugh with him.

"Oh you two," I huffed.

Emmett instantly lifted me off my feet, and into his arms, "but I love your smart-alectness."

"Emmett really?" I was in his arms and Melanie was still laughing because it probably looked incredibly silly.

"Pick me up too, Uncle Emmett," Melanie chimed below, "please?"

He put me down and then lifted her to his shoulder in a flash.

"Be careful," I reprimanded, "her arm and head. Don't be so rough."

She loved it and kept laughing. She was a regular little monkey. These two were a couple of children.

I watched them play for a little bit longer until she went to the bathroom and cleaned up, asking me to help. Everything was difficult with the cast on her arm. She changed into a small, baby blue dress with a white ribbon, and some loafers, and then was ready to go downstairs.

I walked her down with Emmett behind me. The party was taking place both at the back of our house and on the patio and open area toward the woods. There were Quileute tribe peoples everywhere.

Esme was a gracious host, as always, and served the wolves some iced tea and finger sandwiches. A large group sat in chairs around Jacob and Leah talking. There was Jacob's sister, Rachel with Paul, Emily and Sam, Seth, and then Embry from Jacob's pack. Billy Black, Charlie Swan and Sue were also in the room. They sat in the family room on the couches and around on chairs that were placed. Alice was with Jasper, Edward and Bella and they were also speaking with Jacob and Leah. This was the inner crowd.

When Emmett and I entered the room with the child between us everyone took notice. She stood out amidst the sea of black-haired Quileute, with her strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes and pale complexion. And then something happened, unexpected; although, maybe I should have expected it.

Sam, Embry, Paul, and Seth caught sight of Melanie and suddenly their eyes grew wide. Seth looked really odd as he stood up and in a panic looked to his sister, Leah. She instantly realized what was happening.

There were mumblings through the group and Sam stepped forward, and then kneeling in front of the little girl. "This can't be," he said. "Who is this little girl?"

"Oh it could be," I said rather droll, getting rather used to the affect Melanie had on the wolves. "You need to look away from her."

Emmett hadn't heard of the imprinting problems with Melanie and neither had anyone other than Leah, Jacob and Alice. Edward rose from his seat, instantly, having listened to thoughts and walked up to me in an instant. "Rose," he said, "you might need to take her out of the room."

Melanie stared at Sam and then looked so upset. She ran behind my legs.

The feelings must have been too intense.

Leah stood. "Please – everyone - please don't worry. Melanie here has a special gift. Wolves seem affected by it much stronger than other people." She looked to her brother, "Seth, you can sit down. You're probably not imprinting on her."

"Oh," he snickered, "you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And I'm not," Embry asked.

"No."

Seth, looking very relieved, sat back down, as did Embry.

Sam looked really angry, which made me want to smack him and throw him out of the house. His bad temper was affecting Melanie and scaring her. He then said something, which definitely made me want to smack him.

"Why is this child here? Is she one of your future vampires," he looked to Bella, "like her? Breeding them a little young for your coven, aren't you?"

"No," I answered, probably colder than I should have been. "She's our guest."

"Well keep her away from us."

"You're in our house so if I were you I'd…"

"Rose, please," Esme cut me off, "its Leah's day."

Carlisle walked up, backing her up. He told them, "She's just visiting – a guest." He looked at me, "it's probably time for her to have some Tylenol and then some food and then maybe take her back upstairs to rest."

Melanie walked up to Leah, before I could stop her.

"Leah, I'm glad you got married." Her small body looked lost amongst all the guests.

"Thank you," Leah smiled to her, and she didn't seem as affected this time by Melanie's presence. She even held out her hand, holding under the child's chin. "I'm so glad you're looking better."

Jacob grinned also, and Melanie told him, "I'm glad you married Leah too – cause she's very happy with you."

"Thanks kiddo – I'm very happy with her." Jacob's smile was true joy as he leaned over and kissed his bride again.

"I'm sorry," Melanie said, her eyes averting furtively to the shape-shifters in their tribe, and then back to Jacob and Leah, thinking over how they looked so upset by her presence.

"Don't be," Leah brushed aside Melanie's hair gently, smiling. "I'm glad you came downstairs to see me. Do you want to join us? It would be alright."

"I'm kind of tired. But… I like your dress."

"I do too. Alice picked it out."

Alice winked in Melanie's direction, and Melanie smiled acknowledging her Aunt Alice.

Melanie shyly glanced over to the wolves, which still looked angry. What was their problem?

"I hope I can see you again," she told Leah.

"I hope so too. We'll be leaving on our honeymoon tomorrow morning, but we'll see you when we get back," Leah looked to me in an instant. They'd be gone two weeks. I shirked my shoulders unsure if Melanie would still be with us. "I hope you're still here. Rose has been a good caregiver to you."

"Yeah," Melanie smiled, looking back to me. "She looks pretty today too."

"Rose always looks beautiful," Leah voice was so at ease. I would have blushed if I could.

Emmett wrapped his arm around me. Esme brought over a plate and handed it to Melanie whose eyes grew large. She was starving and then Leah helped her sit beside her and start eating. I was so thankful for Leah right now. Leah saw Melanie had trouble holding the plate and eating with her arm, and so she held it for her.

All in the room were glancing back and forth, uncomfortable at the comments and looks by Sam and his pack. Jacob and Leah eased those in his pack, from what I could see. Seth seemed fine now. Embry was still looking slightly frightened. But Jacob's sister's husband, Paul, who I never liked much, was scowling with Sam. Emily gripped her husband's hand, I think wanting him to calm down.

Sam, unable to hold back asked, "Where did she come from?"

"Canada," Leah told him, with a slight bite in her voice. "Sam, you really need to relax or you can leave. I found her in Seattle. Alice and Rose found her nearly starved living on the streets. She's just a child so you need to take it easy on her. She can't help making us wolves react the way we do around her. It's not her fault we're all hyper-emotional creatures."

Jacob laughed loudly, and Embry and Seth laughed with him, and some of the women followed. Soon we were all sharing an easy laugh.

Jasper commented. "It's really more difficult on her than it is on you. She has to feel your emotions more strongly since she's pulling them from you. You simply feel them without thinking."

Alice touched Jaspers' hand, and I knew it was out of concern that he could relate to what Melanie was going through. She added, "We don't know why she happened to be found by us, but there must be a reason. Rose and I had to bring her back here – we couldn't leave her just living on the streets alone."

Paul asked, suspiciously, "You sure it was an accident you found her?"

"Very much," Edward spoke up. "I was able to see her dreams and hear her thoughts for around an hour. It was fairly intense. She isn't some vampire plant. Whether you call it fate or chance, or whatever title you want to give this, Melanie is here because she needs help by those who understand her gift. I think something or someone outside of ourselves brought her to us."

"Providence," I said.

Edward smiled kindly for me and nodded, "Yes, I think that's exactly what it was."

"Providence, Rhode Island," Melanie said. "It's the capital of Rhode Island. I read that somewhere."

Her comment made us all snicker slightly. Melanie continued eating the food on her plate with Leah's help. Her arm was bothering her, so Leah continued holding the plate for her.

"So tell us what you saw, exactly," Sam stated, looking a bit calmer.

I looked over at Jasper and realized he was trying to calm everyone in the room down. He looked like he was getting tired, and I knew he was working a lot of people at once, and our own emotions.

"It would be best not to share in front of her." Edward looked to me. "I can share another time. This is Leah and Jacob's wedding day… after all."

"That's right," Alice stood, "we still have to throw the bouquet." Alice took over directing, "Leah why don't you do that out on the porch. It gives you some high ground."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes so that I could see. Alice was taking charge once again.

"Can I watch?" Melanie asked.

"Of course," Leah told her and then Jacob held Leah's hand as she stood. I instantly took Melanie's plate and placed it on a table.

Emmett snuck up to her and whispered, "Want a ride outside?"

Melanie's eyes brightened and then she nodded.

"Careful this time," I reminded my beloved.

"Got it."' Emmett lifted Melanie carefully onto his shoulders and then followed everyone outside.

Alice was at the edge of the porch directing, telling the single women to gather. Once everyone was situated Leah tossed her bouquet behind her. It was caught by Sue after bouncing off one of the younger girl's hands.

Everyone laughed at what happened. Sue was standing off to the side, looking unimpressed with her prize. She glanced over to Charlie Swan and he grinned, looking slightly pink. Billy Black, Jacob's father, smacked Charlie hard on the back and laughed.

"Time for the garter toss," Alice announced.

They found a chair for Leah to sit on and then seductively Jacob pulled up her dress, removing her garter with his teeth. Everyone again hooted and made cat calls as Jacob was smiling consistently large. I'm not sure which of them enjoyed that theatric more.

Jacob then held out the garter to toss to the single men. This time after he flung it out far, Seth leaped into the air and caught it, nearly trampling Embry for the prize. I thought one would surely die or change into a wolf.

Everyone was finally at ease as the reception came near an end. Leah and Jacob went inside our house to change and get ready for travel. Sam and those who were his pack brothers left the party the earliest. He said they were still scouting for the last vampire, despite her probably being far away by now.

It was dark, but we had lights on all the trees, for those to enjoy the outdoors. It was a nice night. Leah and Jacob had a hotel in Port Angeles they were staying for their wedding night, and Seth was going to drive them down. The next morning they would take a flight to their honeymoon destination – a surprise Jacob had planned for Leah. Actually, Bella and Edward had the accommodations set up for them to stay in that romantic castle in Wales. It was a kind gesture on their part.

Emmett, Embry and Quil were playing with Clair on the lawn area, and Melanie looked at home among them all, playing and laughing, but thankfully she was not being too active, and mostly watching. I made Emmett not allow her to run around with the concussion. I thought she was looking like she had already been overdoing it.

I watched and then turned when I felt a tug at my arm, "Hey you."

I turned to see Leah, which surprised me slightly. She looked so stunning in her new traveling clothes. It was a straight cut, white dress with nice sandals and a cute overcoat.

"I'm going to be leaving in a moment with Jacob, but I wanted to talk real quick."

"Leah, you were a beautiful bride today – and you still are."

"Thank you, Rose." She held around my arms, hugging me closely. I hugged her just as tightly. "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me, Rose. You've always been such a good listening ear."

"And you've been one of my dearest friends in this long life."

We pulled away, Leah brushing aside a tear. It was an emotional day for her. I understood and only wish I could share the tears.

"About Melanie…"

"I know." I held to Leah's hand. "We'll find out what we can of her and then if she's able to be adopted, I think you and Jacob would be wonderful parents. I saw that you are getting used to being around her."

"_Us_?"

"Yes, you've been her protector from when you first met her on the street and saved her from that bus. If you hadn't have changed and saved her from those vampires. Leah, you were meant to be her protector."

Leah smiled, thinking over what I'd just shared. "Rose…," she paused again, shaking her head in thought. "Rose… I might be her protector, but I'm not the one I think should be her mother. I mean… I'm not sure I'd be ready. I've just gotten married."

"What do you mean? What if she has no home? Do we just send her to an orphanage or foster care? She knows of vampires. She won't be safe."

"That's why maybe she should be raised by a vampire. She's used to being around them." Leah looked out at Emmett and the others playing with the children. Jacob was changed into a casual traveling suit, and he had joined them.

"They're all big kids, aren't they?" She remarked with a light chuckle.

I laughed, "Yes."

"Melanie loves being around you so much. She would have an ill affect on me and Jacob. If she needs a home I think you should consider adopting her Rose. It's not like you haven't wanted a child. You've lived all these years and maybe… it's time."

"But…" I looked out at Melanie and Emmett. "I think this is something not worth discussing now."

"You can't tell me you haven't thought it, Rose."

"Leah…" I exhaled a loud unnecessary breath, my being a vampire and all. "She might have a family still. I don't want to think of such things."

"It's more like you don't want to get your hopes up." Her eyes were so tender, as they looked into mine. We had really grown to understand one another. She continued, "But, I think you do need to start considering such things. I'm gone for two weeks on the honeymoon. I'm not going to be here to tell you what to do."

I laughed, "Not like you ever have - _Or_, were ever able to."

"Oh – and not like you haven't told _me_ what to do…."

We both laughed.

"Our friendship is very unordinary – I guess, unlikely – but, it works," Leah said. "Doesn't it, Rose?"

"Yes – very much."

Again we were quietly standing. The loves of our lives were in the background playing with, and like, children.

"If I did," I held up a hand, "and I mean _if_ I did adopt her I would want you and Jacob as the godparents – since you both protect her so well."

"Of course – I'd be a little pissed if we couldn't take part in being around her."

"I can't believe we are discussing this."

"Me neither."

I turned to Leah and she and I held hands.

"You are seriously one cold-handed woman, Rose."

"And you are one warm-handed friend, Leah."

We stood side-by-side for awhile, considering the little girl we both watched playing with our husbands. But eventually, Leah and Jacob had to get to the hotel. So they finally headed out with their chauffeur, Seth, driving them and we all headed inside, after much hugging and final goodbyes for two weeks.

Melanie was tired and so I put her to bed. We were all up for the night, and so it was just us Cullen's once again. And now Edward met with us all to discuss what he saw in Melanie's dreams.

**A/N** Sorry this took so long. I don't want to rush, but I know this story is also very long. I hope you like the plot. Next chapter Edward will share what he saw. I honestly thought of ending the story here and then do the epilogue 13 years later. lol

What do you guys think? Anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews. : )

**A/N 2:** My _Epic T Contest_ entry, "_Dreaming Beatles"_ actually made it to the FINAL ROUND. If you all like the story would you please consider voting for it again? Thank you so much. The voting is today, July 6th to July 10th. Not much time.

Vote here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N **You'll finally get to know everything you need to know about Melanie, and then a surprise at the end.

Special thanks to **Lenaii** for the French translation. She is so awesome and speaks three languages. I barely speak and write English. : ) haha Thank you, Lenaii!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight – Melanie's Dreams**

Emmett and I tucked Melanie into bed, placing her stuffed Peter Rabbit beside her, which she pulled close in an instant, snuggling. Emmett had her brush her teeth before bed because it was a human thing to do. I'd forgotten that part. Thank goodness for Emmett. We then sat beside her because she didn't want to be left alone. She wanted me to read, _A Secret Garden_, again, and so I did. Emmett leaned up against me as I sat and read. Soon Melanie was fast asleep.

Our floor to ceiling windows were thankfully allowing in the beautiful moon's light so it wouldn't be too dark. It really had been an exceptional day in response to Leah and Jacob getting married and the sky was brilliantly lit. Once she fell fast asleep, we left for the downstairs.

Our family sat in the living room, always in similar positions and seating, and I realized how comfortable we'd become through the years with just the seven, and now recently eight of us with the addition of Bella. Emmett and I always relaxed on the large couch, my tucking into Emmett's large chest, leaning against him, and Alice leaning into Jasper on the other side, so that Alice and I touched feet at times playfully. Now Edward, rather than the corner Queen Anne chair, sat on the love seat with Bella, snuggling like two young newlyweds, sitting closely within one another. And then Esme and Carlisle would sit side-by-side at the two large chairs that when not being used by Esme and Carlisle, were used for game playing by either Emmett and Edward or Emmett and Jasper. If not one of the boys, it was always Alice challenging someone; Alice was extremely competitive. Basically, we had been a family of just _us_ for a very long time. To consider adding a child would be a major step, possibly even more major than Bella – because now we truly would have to be the caregivers and nurturers of a child – a human child.

Perhaps all these thoughts that played on my mind drew Edward to stare at me sympathetically and then speak.

"Melanie, I have to say, has some very happy thoughts of you Rose, and the rest of you. She seems to like you all very much."

"She's a sweet little girl," Emmett said and I knew he meant it.

"And daring," Jasper added, remembering how she almost leapt from a tree hundreds of feet in the air to another tree.

We laughed for a moment in recollection and then Alice smiled, winking at me, and I knew she had had some vision or other and I lightly kicked at her foot.

"I sat in Emmett and Rose's room," Edward cleared his throat to let us know he was going to begin explaining what he'd seen while with Melanie.

I was holding much trepidation at what would be revealed.

"Mostly," he began, "she had dreams that were of recent events. There was one she had over and over again about climbing trees on Emmett's back." Edward looked to Emmett, who commented, "oh yeah, that was fun."

"But every so often she'd have a nightmare suddenly arise, and I could feel the apprehension and fear as she tossed. It was of the vampires grabbing her and then Leah, as a wolf leaping at them. She had that dream often. But in between these more recent dreams was a nightmare that woke her."

I sat forward, listening closely.

"She woke up, Rose, and saw me and asked who I was."

"Was she frightened of you?" I asked.

"No. I told her that you sent me and then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep."

"I sensed that," Jasper injected, "she has such trusting emotions with Rose, and the rest of us it seems."

"Oh good, I'm only thankful you didn't scare her Edward." I said it like I was upset, but what I really was, was nervous at Melanie liking and trusting us. It only made me feel more comfortable at having her with me. I didn't want to have these feelings because she didn't belong in a family of vampires. She belonged with humans.

Edward smiled gently, "I could tell by her dreams she is very happy here."

"What was the nightmare that woke her?" Esme asked.

"I'm positive it was her past. She was watching vampires attack people. The home was an older home, paneled walls, shag carpet, and very used looking furniture. The kitchen and dining area were all very close beside one another. She was looking out from a pantry and the fear hung palpably throughout the nightmare. She was quite afraid during the whole scene.

"And then I saw a glimpse of one come up to her. It was a woman, and I noted the hair looked similar to Victoria, but it was distorted. She was speaking, and I realized, however, she was hearing French. Melanie could hear French being spoken. It was only a lady's voice who said something like, '"_Ma chère enfant, tu es le portrait craché de ma soeur. C'est étrange. Je veux que tu saches que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu es à moi maintenant. Je m'assurerai que tu restes en sécurité ma petite chérie_.

Edward did a perfect French accent when he spoke. We all knew French so there was no need for translation. Victoria told her she had an uncanny resemblance to her sister, and that she belonged to her now and she would be her child. I thought it strange the affectionate terms Victoria used.

Edward went on, "And then the dream was very rough, montages – and then I definitely saw Victoria. She and one other vampire were in the dream. But what is odd - I don't remember seeing James in any of the dreams. And then it suddenly became frightening again: There were bodies, blood everywhere, and then she stood alone amongst it all crying and scared. That was when she woke up, during this part of the nightmare."

"Oh," I held to my mouth, and we all made similar sympathetic sounds.

"Rose, when she was standing alone she looked maybe two – three at the most – definitely a toddler."

"We can look in the records in the Quebec area for a mass murder or fires six or seven years ago in that area," Carlisle stated.

"We could just ask her what happened," Alice said.

Everyone became quiet, staring at Alice.

"Cut to the chase, right?" Esme agreed.

"I just hope she is open to answering," Jasper stated.

"And," I added, "that remembering doesn't cause her too much pain."

"I'll try and help with that when you talk to her," Jasper told me.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "You should talk to her Rose. You have that authority figure thing going."

Emmett laughed a little too loudly and I elbowed his gut. He answered by hugging me close and kissing the back of my head. I could never stay upset with him, nor put a dent in him.

All of us were laughing lightly and then Carlisle suggested he could begin looking up information on the internet while we all did something to occupy the time. He even suggested we might have to travel to the area and investigate. When Alice perked up at being detective again we all looked to her.

"What?" She looked to us all, as if we didn't know her by now.

After joking between us for a bit longer, Carlisle excused himself to go to his library and we busied ourselves. I helped make sure the remainder of the reception was clean up with Alice and Bella. We told Esme we'd take care of it.

Eventually, Bella and Edward went to their room, Alice and Esme worked on a quilt they had started a month ago. I helped them for awhile, but I always preferred reading to quilting. I left them to check on Emmett. He was playing a game with Jasper where they could shoot zombies.

As I let go another, "oh my goodness – shoot there – THERE!" Emmett finally told me, "Go up and read and watch after Melanie, you know you want to. I'll be up later."

It was a nice way for him to tell me I was bothering their game.

"You're right," I told him – because he was. I did want to go check on Melanie and keep an eye on her. I kissed him, "I love you."

"I know." He then growled, "Later."

I liked the sound of that.

I walked up the stairs, thinking over my sweet, Emmett. On the landing I found Carlisle. He had been peeking in on Melanie already.

He whispered to me, "Can we talk?"

"Certainly – first, how was she?"

"Sleeping soundly."

"Good."

I followed him down the back stairs and into his large office, lined with bookshelves overflowing with texts.

There was a couch and chairs and he walked to the couch and sat. I joined him, sitting at the other end. I wondered why the more comfortable setting.

Carlisle's blonde hair was neatly pulled back, always giving him a dashing appearance. He smiled in a very fatherly manner. "Rose?"

I only answered with a tilt of my head.

"You're like a daughter to me – in every sense of the word. I love you as my daughter. I mean, I love the others just as much - Alice is unique and then there is Bella, but we've known each other so long. I guess I've always felt more your father than any of the others, except for maybe Edward."

"I think I realize that." I wondered what he was leading up to. "I do feel I could always come to you Carlisle - more than I ever did with my real father I think."

He gave a quick little grin to the side of his lips, looking happy at my words.

"Carlisle, you obviously found out something that is going to hurt me. You would not have brought me here, sat me on this couch, and reminded me of how much you love me like a daughter if you weren't going to tell me horribly bad news." I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the news. "Okay – just… it would be best you just tell me."

"All right."

I was growing very curious, opening my eyes, and moving up on the couch, wishing Carlisle would simply go on.

He finally started, "It was maybe the third article I found in the Toronto Sun. There was a mass murder seven years ago - a young family of a mother and father in their twenties, and three children, plus their older niece who had been babysitting when they came in from a date as it neared eleven o'clock at night. The house was full and they were all murdered. They had a picture of the family before this horrible thing happened to them. The children," Carlisle's voice hitched in his throat with emotion, "they were only five and six-years-old, and the teen was barely fifteen. Their youngest baby was only two and a half-years-old. Her name was Melanie. The article said they never found the remains of the youngest child – little Melanie."

I realized I had been holding my hand to my mouth the whole time.

"I couldn't find any other relatives. And if I did… you know what will happen to her? She knows of the existence of vampires – extensively – and even shape-shifting wolves. I want to talk to you and Emmett. We can do this all very legal. I will call Aro tomorrow and tell him – give him a heads up. And then I will get the paperwork started with our lawyer. But either Esme or I can adopt her, or…"

His eyes met mine and he held to my hand. "Rose, I have been watching you with her. I know what you've been thinking."

"Did you talk to Edward?"

He snickered, "No… I didn't have to speak with Edward to see what was happening. Esme also saw it. She looks like your family. Not only that, she runs to you first and looks to you first. I think you and Emmett should have a long talk. Giving her to relatives is out of the question – no matter how normal a life we want her to have – Victoria took that possibility away from her almost seven years ago."

"Why do you think she took her – spared her?"

"I don't think we'll ever know since she is gone, but what do you think?"

"Me?"

He nodded.

I needed to think that over. I remembered Victoria and her need for revenge and how she stalked Bella for all those days. She had been making newborns while Melanie was in Seattle, probably with her. She spoke to her in French and said she looked like her sister and said she belonged to her now.

"I think… Victoria had watched herself and the others kill those children and then saw the baby girl who looked like her and for the first time in her sorry, pathetic life, realized there might actually be something missing in her life. I think… the gift Melanie has, drew in Victoria. She probably didn't even know what it was, just that she felt attracted to the little girl. But I don't think Victoria wanted to love Melanie – I think she wanted to own Melanie because she looked like her. She had spoken to her of changing her when she was old enough. She wanted to manufacture her protégé. Just as she did with all those newborns in Seattle, she was doing this to Melanie. She stripped her life from her. The chance for her to grow up loved with a mommy and daddy. The chance for her to live a normal and happy life. That evil vampire… she did that to a little girl."

I truly wanted to cry. I bowed my head in pain thinking over what Melanie had lived through. I could feel the venom gurgling within my throat as I struggled with the realization of what Melanie had gone through. How she had been taken from her mother and father, watching them die with her siblings, and then being taken to live on the streets with no nurturing – kept only to be used by a vampire for her own selfish need.

"Then maybe it's time for someone to want to love Melanie," Carlisle told me with such a compassionate timbre. He continued to hold my hand in his hand. "I think its time you finally became a mom… to a little girl who needs a mom."

I was crying. Inside I was crying at the thought of having a child. This couldn't be happening. Everyone was telling me I was growing close to Melanie: Leah, Alice, Bella, Emmett and now Carlisle and Esme, really. Since I first met the little girl, I couldn't say the thought didn't run through my mind – it did.

"I don't want her to have to relive what she went through," I told Carlisle.

"I think it only reoccurs in her nightmares. I think she's tucked it in deep within herself. She was so young when it happened."

"I don't want her to ever remember that night." I stared off determined. "I'll make sure she has the happiest and most wonderful childhood, as much as that is in my power."

"I know you will. In fact, Esme and I would like to buy you and Emmett a small home nearby to raise her in."

"But this is our home."

He looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"The more the merrier – right? We're going to build Edward and Bella their own house, and so I think Melanie can have Edward's old room. It is the nicest room in the house and it's next to our room. She'll like being with her aunts, and… grandparents?"

Carlisle grinned. "I like the sound of that."

I asked him, "Do you think… in a strange way my friendship with Leah and all these feelings I've had – the regrets – have all been because some force, power… _God_ – was using Leah to find Melanie for me? If she hadn't seen her on the street and asked Alice and I to go find her… then…" I stared into Carlisle's eyes, "she'd still be there – all alone. It… breaks my heart to think of her still hidden in those boxes in Seattle."

Carlisle ran his hand along the couch back, close enough to me without actually touching. "You have a wonderful heart, Rose. You've always felt so deeply. It's why you were so adamantly against changing Bella. I know you never meant anything horrible by it – you only wanted the best for Bella, despite what anyone thought of you. You know being a vampire is not the best course for a life – as do I."

He looked off considering how he was changed, I was sure. We'd talked of it often – being changed into creatures neither of us saw as something to emulate. We sat there quietly for a moment.

"Rose…I want to thank you for finally accepting Bella into our family," Carlisle finally stated.

"I love Bella, in my own way. She makes Edward incredibly happy."

Something felt strange, taking my attention from Carlisle speaking, as he began talking over memories of us when it was just Edward, Esme and me with Carlisle.

I thought I heard Melanie. I lifted from the couch instantly.

"Rose, what is it?"

We both heard the glass break upstairs. It was from the window in my room – the floor to ceiling window.

I took off within a second for the upstairs, terrified at the thoughts running through my mind because I could sense and smell what entered our home – it was the last vampire, Liv.

**A/N** I hope you all liked that. I look forward to your reviews. This is the second to the last chapter, the action-packed end scene, and then the epilogue.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

This is the last chapter before the epilogue, and it's packed with action and love. Thank you to the ones who read this whole story and reviewed each and every chapter.

Blackwater fans are the best. As are Rose and Emmett fans. I love Rose and Emmett and the chance to give them a little girl was too hard to pass up. I hope you all didn't mind.

The Epilogue may even have an unexpected surprise for Mr. and Mrs. Black. ;) So please come back and read the Epilogue.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Rose**

My speed was faster than it had ever been. I was up the stairs and standing in my room nearly simultaneously to hearing the broken glass. My feet moved before my mind told them where to go. I smelled Liv. I smelled her all over my room. I smelled her hovering over my bed with Melanie. I was instantly on the opposite side of the bed within the moment she had scooped up Melanie, precariously dangling her fangs and arm around her so that she'd either bite or snap her neck in a second.

If my heart could start beating again it would have been speeding twice as fast as normal.

Liv stood over the bed with Melanie in her arms. Melanie was surprisingly calm. She smiled when she saw me. I think she really trusted I could save her.

"You took everything!" Liv yelled, "Everything from me! My love, my father, my only life as a vampire! What am I to do?" She squeezed Melanie, who uncomfortably squirmed. Her rock hard grip was uncomfortably hurting her. "I want you to pay. You all watch over this little child – well no more! You take mine – I take yours."

"I assure you, you won't make it out of here alive if you don't put her down," I growled, the venom boiling within, watching her try and hurt my little Melanie.

Emmett was instantly behind me at the door, and I only glanced slightly, not wanting to take my eyes off Liv, hearing him and the others talking. Emmett was telling me to be careful.

I sensed Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle behind me, but not Alice and Jasper. They were wisely surrounding her from outside the window. But I stood the closest and I was Melanie's best bet right now. I was never the hero type. That was Leah. Leah was the one who saved others, who protected humans, and yet here I was – playing protector of one little human girl.

"I could kill her in a second," Liv stated, a wild look in her eyes, like she had no idea what she was doing. This was merely reactive.

"It would be very wise for you not to think that way Liv."

"Those wolves – those giant wolves are everywhere. I can't even leave. I can sense it – they want to kill me." And in this her voice showed such fear and I knew maybe this was my bargaining chip.

Her eyes searched around the area, sensing the others. I wondered why Alice didn't see this – didn't warn us. And then I realized that Liv ran into the wolves, them on her trail, and so she backtracked and suddenly smelled Melanie, smelled us and went for the basic reaction to losing everything - revenge. Her decision was made in an instant without pre-thought. That would be why Alice didn't see this.

Jasper was suddenly standing where our window had been, emitting his emotions onto her, trying to calm her, and standing in a very submissive manner, his hands at his sides.

"Liv," I said instantly, trying to keep her from worrying over Jasper. "We can protect you from the wolves. There is a clan of vampires north who we've sent others to take refuge with. We will talk with them. But you cannot harm humans. That's the rule we go by in our territory. We will have no recourse but to kill you if you don't work with us and put the little girl down. We would rather not hurt you."

Actually, I could see she was bruising Melanie just holding her. I wanted to hurt this witch badly.

My eyes stayed on Melanie, reading every move Liv made. I was ready to pounce in an instant.

She looked to me and then I saw it in her eyes. It was a subtle glint. She was going to squeeze the life out of her. Edward was behind me and said, "oh no."

He's read her mind – she was going to hurt her.

I knew the trajectory and the moment I would need to remove her arm that was holding Melanie. It would have to be faster than I'd ever moved in my life. I had to risk it.

"Emmett," I whispered, "save her."

A millisecond, no nanosecond, of movement I flew into her right shoulder, my hand a blade as I ripped into her shoulder, slicing down, my hand between her arm and Melanie's body. She barely had time to register my hand slicing into her arm, my claws attacking with the ferocity of a hunt where the creature would not want to go down easily.

For the briefest second I saw Melanie fall to the ground roughly, but I concentrated on removing the threat – removing the witch who held Melanie. My weight pushed her backward and out the window, onto the grass below. We tumbled hard over and over one another. She was the strong one. I remembered her gift was her strength, and once we were on the ground she wasn't going to let me go.

I hoped my beloved was able to follow me and catch Melanie.

The vampire was under me, when I looked back to make sure Melanie was safe. Emmett held her in his arms and she looked alive and well, as she waved to me, smiling.

"AWWW!" the vampire screamed, flipping me over and then throwing me into the dirt, so that I was instantly plowed into the ground head first, and then she threw me yards away until I was stopped by a large tree, breaking the trunk on impact. I knew she was strong from the other two times I'd faced her. She was so strong; I was painfully feeling this.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward were instantly on her but I told them, "No – she's mine." I was angrier than I could remember. I don't know if I'd ever felt this rush within of such pure unadulterated hatred.

I stared at the vampire, my family surrounding us as if we were fighting a random brawl.

"You are going to pay for hurting that little girl." I said, "every bruise you placed on her you will feel."

"Not very smart wanting to fight me alone. You're nothing but a pampered little human's vamp."

"Don't worry – you'll die either way – whether I finish you off or not."

"Then let me finish you OFF!" she screamed, pummeling into me with her amazing strength. We were flying backward through two more trunks. It hurt.

Alice was constantly beside, wanting to help. She was the fighter, not me. I knew that. But right now, I wanted to do this.

And then no holds barred as we moved quickly punching, kicking, hitting and flying into one tree after another, wood splitting, as we hit with amazing intensity. I was leading her far away, so that Melanie would not see me fighting the vampire who was causing me damage.

I thought over Emmett's wrestling and grabbed her flipping her over my head and then went down on her neck, viciously ripping.

She screamed in pain and then drew up her knee into my gut. I kept at her neck, and she kneed me again. Each time hurting more and more, but I wouldn't let go. I was going to rip her head off. I didn't care if she started ripping off my limbs, I wasn't going to let go.

"Rose, let us take over." It was Emmett. "Rose – Melanie needs you."

He was right. He was right.

"Rose," Emmett called again.

I lifted off her and within a moment Alice and Jasper had the creature in their arms, Edward and Bella following. The others could finish her off. I'd bitten her head half off.

I stepped back and away, watching Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella take her to a group of wolves that stood watching at the line between our property and theirs. That is how far our fight had traveled.

They took her kicking and screaming to the wolves, begging for them not to give her to the wolves. It was too late. She'd chosen her course. They would easily tear her to pieces. She would never be seen again.

I looked over my clothes. They were covered in filth and blood. I looked a mess. I felt I could barely stand. My stomach had been kicked inward, but thankfully my shirt covered over.

"Rose, sweetheart," Emmett held around me. "Come on, we need to get back to Carlisle and Esme. They have Melanie."

I fell into his arms. "I've never felt so much hate Emmett." I gazed up into his beautiful brown eyes. "I don't want to feel that again."

"I know." He then grinned to the side. "You've always been more of a lover than a fighter. Leave that up to me." He winked dramatically.

I laughed, holding to my side, where that creature made a dent. I could always count on my precious Emmett to make me feel better.

"I can't face Melanie like this. It will scare her."

He brushed aside the hair from my face. "You are a bit of a mess. But she was very worried and needs to see you."

I nodded, "I… suppose."

Emmett held around me and then lifted me into his strong arms, carrying me home. I nuzzled close to him, tucking my face into his shirt. The fight had taken a lot out of me and I'd never felt like this before. He was right, I wasn't a fighter – words maybe, not physical. During the fight adrenaline or anger fed me. Now, I just felt every kick and gash and bite. I could sense he worried over me and he'd occasionally kiss my forehead, and then cheek, and we ended up on our lips.

We made it to the house and I looked up at our bedroom window. It was a mess. We made it back inside and I needed to clean up so badly.

Esme was holding Melanie closely in her lap, comforting her on the couch in the living room, when we made it inside.

"Auntie Rose," Melanie cried, pulling away from Esme to run toward me.

I knelt down in front of her, forcing myself to feel better than I did. Smiling, "You were so brave."

"She hurt you?" Melanie asked.

"It only looks bad. I'm a vampire – I heal. Are you going to be okay?"

She answered by wrapping her arms around me. Within that moment she was so expectant, so excepting, so hopeful with me. She held around my neck, and I hugged her. I hugged her close, smelling her life, feeling her heartbeat, knowing she was alright.

"Melanie," Emmett said, "I'm going to help Rose get cleaned up. We'll need only a few hours. Why don't you wait with Esme and Carlisle?"

"I can do that."

He knelt down so that he was perpendicular to her. "I'm really glad you're alright, munchkin. Thanks for being so helpful."

"Sure." She hugged Emmett as well and then watched us as Emmett helped me up the stairs. He took me to the bathroom to clean and then I knew Edward and Jasper would bring me something to replace the blood I lost. Bella and Alice would clean up the mess I was making all over the flooring. We would spend the next hour recovering from the unwelcome visitor.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day Melanie enjoyed pancakes. Esme cooked them for her. Carlisle spent time on the phone discussing arrangements for adoption and smoothing over arrangements with the Volturi. That discussion looked like it might take a trip to Volterra.

I was back to myself. Liv left no marks on me.

Melanie watched me closely. "Wow," she said, "you look all yourself again."

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the back door. Emmett opened. He wasn't leaving my side any time soon and had begun to hover, so worried he almost lost me the night before.

"Hey Seth," Emmett greeted.

He stepped in and everyone said hello to the young wolf boy. He was a favorite of us all.

"I brought a present for Mel."

Seth called her that name also.

Alice walked in the kitchen, "Told you it would catch on," she singsonged. "You can't stop progress, Rose."

I ignored her. Seth walked over to Melanie carrying a stuffed grey wolf. "This was given to me at the airport by Leah and Jacob. She said you might need a warm furry toy to snuggle with at night. She sensed something wasn't right and they almost didn't leave."

Seth looked to me and smiled. The wolf grapevine I'm sure told him what happened.

"Thank you," Melanie looked to me. "It looks like Leah."

"It does."

We all laughed.

She snuggled it close to her cheek. "It's so soft."

I felt at the fur. It was very soft.

"Oh and Sam has a message for you Rose."

Seth's comment caused us all to perk up. _What kind of remark would he have for me?_

"He said, and I will repeat verbatim," and then he spoke in Sam's serious voice, "The Blonde One was worthier as a wolf's maid of honor than I earlier thought. I may have judged wrongly. He also said you totally kicked that vamp's aa… umph," Alice placed her hand over Seth's mouth.

"Child is present," she said tightly.

"Oh yeah," Seth laughed. "Sorry. But you get what I mean."

Melanie giggled and said, "I've heard that word before."

"Well then let's work on not hearing it again," I said, sending a wrathful glare toward Seth.

She kept giggling and Seth gave her a thumbs up and she gave him one back. "Hey Mel, I'll show you the special wolf greeting some time."

"Cool."

"Are those…" he sniffed toward the stove top, "pancakes?"

Within five minutes Seth was eating pancakes and having a contest with Melanie as to who could eat the most. And then it seemed Seth wanted to spend the day at our house. He had done this quite often and now that Edward was back they would all play video games later.

The day was spent fixing the window in our bedroom and sweeping out all the glass. All of us worked on it, including Seth, and then Melanie even tried to help move things. Eventually our room was back to normal and Emmett moved the bed further from the window and I replaced new sheets and mattress, just to be sure there were no glass shards that might hurt Melanie.

By the evening the three, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, including Seth, taught Melanie how to play the Xbox 360. She was doing quite well with one broken arm. She seemed to show quite the aptitude for quick reflexes.

(When I went for Liv, Melanie had maneuvered out from the grip at the same time, pushing away so she wouldn't get hurt, and hitting the side of the bed. Emmett was right there to make sure she was alright while I was on the ground with Liv. Melanie handled it all with such mature calmness. Her hard life had prepared her for anything.)

And then the call came.

Aro spoke for an hour with Carlisle. I listened in and it seemed they went back and forth over Melanie being changed or killed, and then her education. I didn't want her to be changed before she lived a good life. I would have preferred her never to be changed, but I knew Aro would never go for this. There were rules to be followed.

We left to put Melanie to bed before the conversation was over, as much as I wanted to stay and eavesdrop.

I took Melanie upstairs to bed and read her another chapter of, _The Secret Garden_. Emmett joined and I knew it was because he was enjoying the story too. She wanted to sleep with her Leah wolf – she called her wolf, Black Wolf, after Leah and Jacob – and snuggled it along with her Peter Rabbit.

She then asked me to sleep with her because she was kind of scared, and then I realized as brave a front as she put up, she was still just a little girl who needed to feel protected. The night before was incredibly traumatic. I easily slid in beside her, and Emmett beside me, and we lay down as Melanie fell asleep. I brushed her hair gently, loving how the life in her felt with each strand. Her blood smelled good, but I wasn't tempted. It was something more like nostalgic places or childhood memories. It was absolutely delicious, but not tempting, and I couldn't really describe how it felt to be so close to her and love her as I did.

Emmett held around my arms, holding me so close, whispering in my ear so that only I could hear.

"She's our child, isn't she Rose?"

"Yes." I felt my voice hitch. "I don't know how it happened. How did we get a child, Emmett? Why did God see fit to bless us with her now?"

"I don't know." And despite not seeing him I could hear the smile on his face, "but I'm very happy."

"I am too."

Melanie was finally asleep and I turned to kiss my Emmett. We kissed affectionately for a long while, but stopped to simply snuggle, lying beside the little girl that I would find out much later if she would be allowed to live a life as a human or have to be changed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning Esme made eggs with Melanie, who taught her how to make them the way she liked them, easy over but slightly hard. She also loved toast.

Seth again came over, knocking first thing in the morning at our back door. I think he missed Jacob and Leah. I asked him about the pack brothers and he said they were always busy.

It wasn't until the afternoon Aro approved of Carlisle's suggestion, and at the same time Carlisle received adoption documents through the FAX from our lawyer.

Melanie would have to live with us. She had proven the ability to not tell others of vampires for nine years and Aro said they would always be watching. _Wonderful_. But, it granted us the time to have Melanie here until she graduated college.

At first they wanted her changed at 16, and then it moved to 18, and finally we decided after college. I felt by the time she might have lived enough of a life.

Melanie wasn't eager to change like Bella, but she also seemed to understand the idea of being a vampire. She said she always understood eventually she would have to be a vampire. We, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and myself, took great care to explain the situation. She said it would not be her first choice, but she understood. And I really did believe she understood.

And then Emmett and I took Melanie to our greenhouse to discuss adopting her.

She was dressed in a green dress with black leggings and boots and a warm coat. I fixed her hair in French braids, with green ribbons to match the dress. Her light, strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes with eyelashes the color of her hair, gave her a delicate look, like a princess in fairy tales that take place in faraway lands.

She walked with me and Emmett, her hand easily fitting in our hands, walking in between us. We set up the chairs outside, since the weather was cool, but not rainy and then talked.

My lilies and snapdragons and all my flowers were lined up outside the greenhouse getting some much needed fresh air and sun. It was Melanie among the flowers, as she sat and Emmett and I sat across from her.

Emmett pulled the paper from inside his coat and said, "Melanie, these are adoption papers. On this paper if you agree and we sign it you will be considered our daughter. We'll have to make it official, but that's just for legal reasons. This paperwork though, is both a cover for you to have a normal life, and because," he paused looking to me and I looking to him, and we took our hands within one another.

Both of us looked to Melanie, and I said, "It's because we would love to have you as our daughter. We asked Carlisle to let us be your parents."

Melanie blinked a few times, thinking over what we said. In her eyes you could see her mulling over the idea. I was fearful then that she would not want me for her mother or Emmett for her father, and she was thinking over how she wished it would have been Jacob and Leah.

She got up from the chair and leaned down at the back of the greenhouse, sitting on her haunches, smelling the flowers along the back. I thought that was odd and then she turned to us and emotions fell through me like constant waves at low tide.

"Emmett," I whispered, "this was Alice's last vision."

I wasn't sure if that meant this was a good or bad thing.

Melanie smiled, and I noticed there was a tear sliding down her cheek. "I," she started, sniffing because she'd started to cry, "I was hoping you would want me." She wiped at her eyes, "I used to think that I would some day have a home with a momma and daddy." She sniffed again, touching a flower lightly with her finger, "I wanted you to be my mom, Rose. I prayed asking for you to want me."

I instantly lifted from my chair to kneel beside her and hold her close to me. She said, "I like your flowers too."

"Thank you. Oh sweetheart," I sighed, "I wanted you to be my daughter also."

She peeked up from my shoulder, "And you too, Uncle Emmett. I know that you and Rose are a pair and I wanted you too. I dreamed you two would want me to live with you. I was so happy when you both helped me sleep last night. I didn't have any nightmares."

Emmett stood up, "Yep, I come with the package – two-for-one deal."

She snickered and then Emmett came and wrapped us in his arms together. "You're my two girls now."

We sat on the ground with Melanie between us, holding her close, being careful not to crush her.

Leah brought me my daughter, and I could never thank her enough for the wonderful gift. I guess in a way I helped her find her husband. Perhaps that made us equally blessed in our friendship. I wasn't sure. I just knew at this moment, I was a very happy woman. I loved our addition to our family. It was a wonderfully unlikely occurrence for a childless vampire like me, and yet I was here in the arms of my beloved, and with my new daughter.

I would never look back with regret again. I only had forward to look toward. Forward with my daughter and husband.

**A/N** One more bit of writing, so come back for the Epilogue, and then this one is done.

I look forward to the REVIEWS. ^___^/ Thanks for reading.


	41. Epilogue

Thank you so much for those who placed this on their faves or consistently reviewed. I loved writing this story. I really appreciated your comments. I'll have a list at the end with a special thank you to all who reviewed this story.

I look forward to future readers too. : )

**EPILOGUE**

(Rose's incomparable POV)

15 Years Later

Time only served to remind me of my eternity as a vampire. Rarely had I felt time like the last 15 years of my life. It moved more quickly, more defined, more full after we adopted our Melanie. But it also moved with purpose toward a date – the date she would be changed into a vampire. Life would either stop, or begin toward an eternity. I gave her that choice.

Days were spent watching every little thing that made her human. I took so many photos. And Alice, with each passing year she outfitted Melanie in the latest styles, always keeping her up-to-date for school. Each new hair style, each new friend, each recital, or dance, or sport she took up, were recorded.

She was outgoing and a quick learner. Her eyes held such depth, like she not only saw what was in front of her, but what was just past and further ahead. She lived her life knowing her future. I wondered if I knew this future life - if I'd have the same courage she had.

Being on her own made her so independent and at times, it caused us to have rigorous discussions. Emmett was our peacemaker. She could be almost as stubborn as me.

Each age held such distinction too. Shortly after we adopted her she called me mom. She was so sweet and from that moment on I was her mom. Emmett was her dad. And then the teen years came and she could be so demanding, but then by age 15 she was sweet again. It took quite a bit to figure out how to be a mom. By age 17 we were best of friends and I'm not sure it mattered.

Alice, Bella, Leah and I doted on her. She would run off to La Push many times and spend the night with Leah and Jacob. They did become her godparents and she was baptized and also made a member of the Quileute Tribe. She stood with both feet on each territory. And she was so loved. Sue even saw her as a granddaughter and she called her grandma in return. Carlisle was Grandpa, Esme was Grandma, and then everyone else was Uncle or Aunt.

This was a special day, her graduation from The University of Washington. She worked hard to this date so that she would be a Doctor of Psychology by the age of 24. She wanted to be able to counsel young people, no matter where we traveled. She wanted to help displaced children. She had such a wonderful heart for children.

When I approached her, her classmates always commented, "Your mom looks so young, Mel."

"I know," Melanie hugged me, "She's a natural beauty."

I'd feign embarrassment. And then they would always remark how they saw the resemblance. It was so funny how people could see what they want to see. We did have similar features, but she was so bright and pure to me. She had the lightest strawberry blonde hair and those bright green eyes. I hated that when she'd be changed they would no longer show.

The friends were also amazed at how large Melanie's extended family was. Practically all of the Quileute tribe came out for her graduation, our friends from the Denali clan, and then of course us. We took up almost an entire section of the audience.

Afterward we had a party. All were invited to our house to celebrate Melanie Cullen graduating college. Her friends came up and there was dancing and music until two in the morning.

And then there was that special someone who had always looked after Melanie while she grew up. He hadn't changed since she first met him. He stopped aging at 24 because he wanted to remain her age.

I used to wonder why he was always coming by. He never told anyone. It was so common in the past we thought nothing of it. But something happened and only Seth knew – he'd imprinted on Melanie when she was nine. He thought at first it was the emotions like all the wolves felt toward her, but then something inside told him it was different. He tested it. He would run off and then a sharp pain would hit and he'd have to return. He did this constantly through her teen years, fearful of what I would do to him if I found out he imprinted on my daughter.

He shouldn't have. He was Leah's little brother and I knew him to be one of the kindest young men I'd met of the Quileute's, or possibly anyone in all my years. He was trusted and it almost made perfect sense. Leah was the reason Melanie was with us. She found her little brother's imprint and my daughter, and someone that she and Jacob loved greatly as if their own.

Eventually someone was looking out for Leah because within four years after we adopted Melanie she got pregnant. She stopped shape shifting again and this time it didn't return. She got pregnant, and although fearful, carried it full term and her first child was born, Lily Clearwater. Two years later her second child was born, Rose Clearwater, and we were expecting her third child to also be named after a flower, but no, it was a boy and they named him Jacob Black Jr. We all called him JB.

Leah and Jacob were so happy with such a large family. For the first time Leah could live without heartbreak.

And Melanie became her main babysitter. She would go over and watch the kids and sometimes Seth would join her. They had become the best of friends and now were inseparably in love.

They thought over options of starting a family and realized the life and future they had should not be placed on children. They would not burden a child with a mom who is a vampire and a dad who turned into a wolf. Seth was Jacob's beta wolf now since Leah no longer changed.

Melanie wanted to change and Seth wanted her to because he didn't want to lose her. We'd have the ceremony under the full moon's light and then with Seth, Jacob and Leah, nearby as possible, we wanted Carlisle to change her. Emmett considered changing her and so did I, but then we wanted it to be the man we considered our father in this life as vampires. We saw it as a very special moment, almost like baptism. All of us would work on containing her and making sure her thirst was fed so that she wouldn't hurt anyone.

Melanie, I hoped, with such strong reserve, would fall into vampirism more easily like Bella. They both chose the path of vampirism and had spent years, Melanie many more, preparing their minds for it.

And this night of change is where I begin….

_The Change_

The moon was full with the type of clouds overheard that travel across the sky hurried, making the moon light blink on and off. There was eeriness to this evening, and also a very… nostalgic feeling.

Seth held around Melanie, kissing her for the last time as a human. Watching my daughter cuddle with him, speaking with their eyes, pressing noses together, laughing gently and encouraging each, was something tender that I knew would make it alright for her and her life.

We knew there was no other option. The Volturi kindly staved from killing her for all this time. We were patient creatures living for eternity. Carlisle's petition had never been more fervent. And Aro listened. Marcus was sent to speak for the Volturi and he returned with a positive message regarding us and our commitment to change Melanie at the right time.

Melanie was ready, but first as our eyes met, all the talks we'd had, how I shared my own story with her and how I was changed, she looked to me and looked concerned. She was a tall young lady with a lithe and delicate build. I wondered if her lack of nutrition through the early years had hampered her in some way. She was just so thin, _modelesque_ – I would call it. It gave her a delicate presence with her light features and flowing strawberry blonde hair. I could not love her any less if she were my real flesh and blood daughter.

She ran into my arms and I hugged her closely. "Mom," she whispered in my ear, "I know what I'm getting into and I'm good with it. Please don't worry."

"Do I look worried?"

"Yes."

We both laughed within our embrace.

"I'll try not to look worried for you… my dear, sweet girl."

When we pulled away she smiled for me once again, and this time I was sure to smile back with no worries. She then walked to the middle of the field, us surrounding her, and said, "Ready Grandpa."

I could hear Jacob speaking with Leah, "We can turn away if you like. This has to be hard to see what they're going to do to her."

"No, I want to watch. I need to know. It's what every one of them, including Rose, had to go through."

Carlisle was so gentle and Emmett held to his daughter on one side. I could hear her say, "Thanks dad."

Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "Sure – now I can take my favorite girl hunting."

"And we don't even need to belong to the NRA."

They were always joking. But it was during the joke Carlisle bit down at her neck, when her mind was on other things. She would soon be flooded with pain.

Melanie fell to the grass and I could feel the tension from the wolves. It was everything for them not to change and want to devour Carlisle for what he was doing. Melanie squirmed, writhing, and screaming in pain, and then stopped suddenly. It was as if she realized she was screaming and decided she shouldn't.

Emmett held her tightly as her body lurched painfully in the grass, and Carlisle held her other side. She was kicking and gritting her teeth, crying in pain, despite her no longer screaming I could hear her low painful whimpers.

I ran over kneeling at her head, "It will be alright." I brushed at her hair and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. She looked like someone having a seizure. I continued brushing across her hair. "It will be alright my baby."

She closed her eyes and just settled in the grass on her back. My love was holding her down at her right and Carlisle was at her left and I was just above her.

I could hear her breathing in short staccato breaths, and then sniffing and a light growling. It was like she was trying to figure everything out.

"Mom," she said softly, "I… I'm a little scared."

"I know."

"Don't – don't let me hurt Seth."

"I won't."

"…Or any of them."

I knew she meant the Quileute tribe. They were nearby. I looked behind me and saw Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward and then Esme watching closely. Jacob and Leah were there, and Leah was holding Seth's arm. He had grown to be tall and handsome, with a beautiful face like his sister. He wasn't as tall as Jacob, but fairly close.

Her eyes slowly opened and I could see them, dark and hungry. I'd never see her beautiful green eyes again. I hated what we had to do to her, but I knew we had no other choice.

"I… I smell it." Melanie's eyes darted to her father and then to me. "I smell it."

She meant the blood. I knew that's what she meant. I knew what the thirst felt like and at this moment it was maddening for her. Our family was suddenly behind and nearly on top of us.

"We have to watch her closely," Carlisle told me. "Rose, it had to be done."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"This is life – this is… our life."

For the next two weeks we helped my daughter become a vampire. Hunting duties were switched off between all of us. Seth had to be kept away. He was going through his own pain not being able to be near his imprint and the woman he'd fallen madly in love with.

And then Leah and Jacob were out with the kids. JB, the most rambunctious of the three ran off into the woods chasing a rodent. He ran into our territory. He was quick for a five-year-old.

Seth and Embry were running patrol.

Melanie was hunting with Alice and Bella. I was in the house with Esme when something - I'm not sure what you would call it - a feeling like I'd never had. It was a sudden feeling of panic.

I took off for the woods, my senses aware of the smell. There was blood. It was the smell of very fresh blood. And then there was the smell of the wolves, many wolves. Again, I ran as fast as when I fought Liv.

In the clearing was Melanie. She sat crouched over, surrounded by wolves. Seth was beside her as a wolf, growling, and the other wolves had their hackles raised, looking like they wanted to kill my daughter. At this moment I wished I could hear what the wolves were saying to one another.

Alice and Bella were standing still watching just behind them. Not wanting to make the threat worse for Sam and his pack to attack. I then saw Leah running out from the woods.

Leah was screaming, "Wait! Wait! JB – my baby is around here!"

But then her face changed to sheer anger when she saw Melanie with her son in her arms and blood on his face.

Melanie then stood, her eyes golden now. She held JB in her arms, placed him on the ground, holding to his hand. "Leah, he's alright. He just fell. Please tell them I won't hurt him. He's alright."

She was hungry and yet she didn't injure him. My sisters looked so relieved. The relief was too much. Everyone was on edge, ready to kill the other over a child falling in the clearing.

I rushed over beside my daughter as Seth stood his ground, protecting his future wife. The other wolves suddenly, the black one, who I knew was Sam, lowered his hackles first.

Leah rushed to her little boy, scooping him in her arms, kissing him, but her eyes for the first time in years, wary over a Cullen.

"Leah," I said, "she would never hurt him."

Leah was crying. "I know. But… I worried over what I would do if she had." Her beautiful amber eyes met mine. "How could I take away your daughter from you – as if her being changed meant nothing if she died anyway?"

"If she would have hurt JB – I would have accepted your decision, Leah."

Melanie looked to me and there was no anger. She knew what type of cost it took for her to be a vampire and she knew what type of restraint she needed. She also realized, I think, for the first time how much restraint I had to place upon myself to raise her as a human child. Their blood smells more delicious and sweeter than adults.

In a strange way it was like she knew what I went through raising her, the way human children after they have children realize what their parents went through with them.

"Leah," Melanie told her godmother, "I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd have hurt JB. I would have wanted you to kill me."

Within that moment our friendship through all these years was sealed. This is what we'd been through. This is what it meant. We were born to be enemies. We fought instinct, status, everything to be the best of friends, to be there for one another, to care, to love despite the differences.

Seth was growling and I think talking over things with the other pack and they slowly left as Seth loped beside Melanie. She scratched behind his ear and kissed his snout. "Do you want to go hunting with us, hon?"

He nodded his head.

Alice and Bella grinned. Bella yelled, "Join us Rose."

"I… think I'll walk Leah and JB back to their dad."

No sooner had I said that when Jacob was running with the two other children. I guess he couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Everything's okay now," Leah yelled to him.

Once he reached us he kissed his son and then his wife. "Good," he finished off and then looked to Seth. "Going hunting with your fiancée? – how romantic bro."

Seth made a funny whimpering, growl noise. I wondered how Jacob figured that out.

I looked to Melanie once more and then she was sure to run up, hug and give me a kiss on the cheek and then parted with, "I'm going to go hunting with my future husband who's a wolf. How hot is that?" She winked and then took off with Seth running beside her and Bella and Alice.

"Have fun," I yelled quickly.

I turned to see Jacob shaking his head. He then looked to Leah and then me, and then back to Leah. "Say Lee, why don't I take the kids now that we're sure there isn't a vampire threat and you spend some time with Blondie."

"Thank you Jacob, for reminding me why I used to find you so irritating," I said.

He chuckled loudly and my dear little nieces smacked their daddy, each telling him not to call Aunt Rose Blondie because she doesn't like it. Lily and JB looked like Leah, and their daughter, Rose, looked more like Jacob. Now if that wasn't irony, I don't know what was.

They walked off and it was just me and Leah.

"Hey," she said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Want to go smoke some pot at the greenhouse? I got no kids and the afternoon to myself."

I laughed low, considering how we first met. "Sure – it looks like my afternoon is free. And you seriously need to get out more if this is all you can think to do on a free afternoon."

We laughed walking together, arm in arm, all the way back to the greenhouse.

**~~~~The End~~~~**

Special thanks to my first and most consistent reader, **MrsBlaCKwIfeY** : )

And then my loyal readers:

X5-452

Lenaii

SapphirexBluexWolf

Jada91

LoveIt123

okaycomputer

LM22102

SweetnJuicyXO

Moosical

Wildstar272819

CRAZEDREADER96

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy

Ashleighbabe

Beauty Eclipsed

caesaraugusta

Rougue Assasin

Shayes

Jacobleah

barbarito

Hanna

If I forgot to mention you I'm sorry. I tried to list in order of first appearing to review this story. Thank you so much for your comments. : )


End file.
